


Something wrong

by Taetaebaby96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Haunted House, Horror, Little Mo is being disturb, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Smut, They love each other, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetaebaby96/pseuds/Taetaebaby96
Summary: There is something wrong with this house. Mo Guan Shan is currently here in the living room. He's alone. He know he's alone right now. He Tian is already out long time ago. But who the fuck is making the sound upstairs?





	1. The News

“Congratulations Guan Shan, you’re now one of our main chef”

Mo Guan Shan, now 25 years old, sitting in a small room belong to the manager of the restaurant, Mr William Lee who just delivered the good news to him. A small frown appear on his face.

“What? I thought I have one more year before I can become one? Why so suddenly?" Don’t think wrongly of him. It’s not like he doesn’t feel grateful. Fuck it. He feels beyond ecstatic hearing that. But while working here at Grand Hill Restaurant for almost three years now, he already know how many years does it take to become the main chef. He knows that he still have more time and the sudden news shock him.

“Well, you might already noticed this but most of our customers always give high review for your cooking,” Mr William Lee said this with a small smile. He is someone at the middle age with quiet nice personality. He’s not exactly good looking but not ugly either. He’s just someone who are pleasant enough to look at. He’s one of the main reason why Mo Guan Shan can continue working here for all this years. 

Before this, Mo Guan Shan keep on switching jobs after he finished high school. Nobody can stand his temper. Accept that one person. Maybe two if including his mother. But now, Mr William is considered as the third person who can stand his temper. He always know how to deal with it. More like he’s willing to listen first to Mo side of story before come to a conclusion. Which others have always fail to do it.

“You have already meet all the requirement to become our main chef Guan Shan,” Mr William Lee continue. “Our restaurant is not exactly high prestige one,” he chuckle while saying that and Mo Guan Shan feels like smirking too but he endured it. “But still, I did noticed how our number of customers has rising. Especially after you have started to take part in the kitchen,” 

“And the dish that you create have always stay in the menu for quiet a long time,” This facts is known by Mo Guan Shan. Sometimes he can’t believe that all of his hard work can be paid off too. After always become disappoint by almost everything, his heart already become numb. But now something did changed in his life. This is one of the example.

“What about Zhuo Li? Did he agree with this” Zhuo Li is this restaurant lead chef. He has quiet picky personality. Have always found fault in Mo work. But his word is helpful most of the time. Maybe because he already have experience for more than 10 years.

“You don’t have to be worry about Zhuo Li. He’s the one who first suggest you to become our main chef,” That word make Mo finally feels relief. Now, the facts that he’s going to become main chef seem like a reality, not a dream anymore. That’s how he feels for a few minutes ago.

“What do you think Guan Shan?,” Mr William ask while taking out one piece of paper from his drawer and put it in front of Mo. “If you agree you can sign this paper,” next he put a ball pen on top of that paper. “But if you need more time to think you can take it home. But I will need your answer on Sunday,” Today is Thursday. That’s mean Mo have two more day to think about it. Actually there is no need to think about it. Become a main chef is his dream. 

But still, “I think I will take it home,” he feels the need to take this paper home. He just want to shove it at that man face. Mo want to look at his reaction. Will he be genuinely happy for Mo too? Or will he make fun of him like always. Whatever it is, Mo can’t wait to tell him.

“Alright,” Mr William Lee stand up and move from his table toward Mo. “I hope I will hear a good news from you. But whatever it is, I will respect your decision Mo Guan Shan,” He reach out his hand. Mo stand up from his seat, saving the paper and take the hand. He stare at Mr William eyes. Warm and sincere. “Thank you,” And Mo really mean his reply. He’s really feels thankful. 

“Ok, it’s almost 1:00 a.m. You should ready to go back long time ago,” Mo shift end at 12.00 a.m ago and someone inform him that Mr William is seeking him when he’s on the middle of changing his clothes. 

Both Mo and Mr William move to the office door. “Sorry, look like I make you late today,” “It’s ok. I don’t really mind,” Mr William open his door for Mo Guan Shan. “Be careful on your way home. I will see you tomorrow,” He give Mo one last smile and Mo replying with a small nod of his head. 

The Grand Hill Restaurant operating for 24 hours. Close only on Wednesday. Like Mr William said, the restaurant is not really high prestige like those who only accept VIP or someone with lots of money only. But this restaurant still has his own class. Almost famous for couple to dine in. Or even family.

Heading for his vespa, Mo Guan Shan look at his own hand phone. three miss call from a chicken dick. But he doesn’t feels the need to call him back. It’s not like they will not meet each other in a few hours. Or hour if that bastard is already home which are such a rare occasion nowadays. Well that bastard did take over one of his family business which make him work at such an odd time. One of the reason why Mo take a late hour shift is because of that also. If not they will never have time for each other. 

Not like it bother Mo Guan Shan. But that bastard keep on harassing him every morning before and always make him late to go to work. That chicken dick always said that because he miss his ‘Little Mo’ so much. Mo rolled his eyes remembering that word.

It’s cold riding his vespa in the middle of the night so it make Mo mind wander a little bit.

They’re already together for almost four years.

He and Chicken dick.

Or He Tian. 

His boyfriend. His partner. His lover. 

Someone that he never thought that he will fall in love with. 

It has been two years of them living together in He Tian apartment. The different apartment than the one He Tian living from middle school. 

Right now his mom is back living in her own hometown. Living together with his grandma right after his grandpa pass away. She did ask Mo Guan Shan to follow her. But back then he and He Tian are already together so He Tian didn’t let him go. He ask Mo to just move in with him. Of course it spark some argument between them since He Tian is quiet forceful and Mo feels annoyed by it. It almost make Mo agreed to follow his mom. But He Tian suddenly changes. He use different approves. Talk more sincerely. He even said that he will follow where ever Mo Guan Shan go. It make Mo relent and finally decide to stay.

He Tian apartment building are finally in his view. He feels so tired today. He just want to wash up and goes to sleep. He already ate at work. 

Opening the apartment door he feels surprised seeing that the lamp is turn on. The room is quiet warm, that’s means the heater already been turn on for quiet some times. 

“He Tian?," Mo Guan Shan call out.

He removed his shoes and put it in the rack. He put in He Tian shoes too because seriously the world will come to an end when He Tian finally know how to clean up after his own mess.

Entering the house he call him out again “He Tian are you here,”

Why the fuck did that bastard didn’t answering him.

Mo check their main bedroom first since he thought maybe that bastard is sleeping.

He Tian is there but not exactly sleeping. He’s currently making a mess of the room.

“What the fuck!” He claim.

He Tian look up startled and finally noticed him “Babe you’re home,” He stand up from his position which is in the middle of piles of clothes and move toward Guan Shan. 

“Why the fuck are you making a mess in the middle of the night," seriously the room is such a mess. The clothes from the cabinet are all moved out. Some on the bed and some even on the floor. There is two huge luggage opened and almost full.

He Tian hug his waist and kiss his forehead lightly.

“I have something to tell you,” Mo Guan Shan get out from He Tian grasp and look up at his face. He Tian expression look hard and cold. Something that Mo have not seen for quiet a long time. Not after He Tian know how to separate his work from his personal life.

“What? What happened?” Mo Guan Shan feels nervous. Seem like it’s a bad news.

“We have to move out. Out of this town,”


	2. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian is restless. He determined to move away from here.  
But Mo Guan Shan disagree.  
So, an argument ensue between the two of them.  
Who will finally relent?  
He Tian or Mo Guan Shan?

“What? What are you talking about?” He Tian move away from him. Taking a seat at the end of their bed and letting out a deep sigh.

“My dad is currently at a hospital,” He Tian begin. 

“He gets shot” he continues calmly. Or that how Mo Guan Shan perceive him. 

“What?” Mo Guan Shan put down his bag and moving to stand in front of He Tian. Leaving a little bit of space between them. 

He’s actually speechless right now. This is the first time that He Tian ever mention his dad. For all this year Mo only ever see his brother. He did know that He Tian mom is no longer here. 

He Tian always bring him along to visit her grave during her death anniversary after their relationship become much more stable. 

But He Tian has always make sure that Mo never met his father. Mo always thought that He Tian hates his father. He makes it obvious. He always in a bad mood whenever He Cheng call him and telling him that his father request to meet him. 

He Tian always ignore it though. He rarely met his father. Always avoid it if he can and as far as Guan Shan remember, he always success most of the time. 

Mo never know that the time when he finally heard about He Tian dad will happen with this kind of back story.

A very bad story.

“Someone trying to kill him” He Tian continue. “I think they did kill him. The doctor said he’s critical right now. The chance for him to wake up is low,” He Tian didn’t even look at Mo face while saying that. He's keeping his stare on the floor. Mo can’t read his mind and it make him wonder. Did He Tian feel remorse treating his dad badly for all this time? 

But Mo doesn’t have a desire to ask him that. Not right now.

“Someone betrayed him. The location he went when he gets shot is secret. Even my brother didn’t know about it,”. He Tian face hardened. 

“That means someone really close to my dad are the one doing that. Someone that my dad really trusts. It actually caught everyone by surprised. That place supposed to be really safe. So, everyone put their guard down,”

Mo just keep on being silent. He actually wants to ask more about his father condition. But he just let He Tian continue.

“My brother believes that we’re the next target. Well we're his only children. The legal heirs. But we still don’t know who the fuck is the mastermind. So that make both me and my brother in a very vulnerable position right now,” 

“So, that's why we’re going away?” Mo finally open his mouth. He Tian look up at him.

“We have too,” he said. “If he’s closed with my father that’s mean he might know everything about us. My father is really obsessed with me. Always keep up a track on me. That’s mean he know about you too,”

Now. Everything becomes clear for Mo Guan Shan. He Tian want to move away because of him.

“We’re not going away just because you think I can’t take care of myself!” Mo raised his voiced a little bit. 

Mo know that He Tian is telling him the truth. Someone might targeting He Tian and Mo might get caught up too.

But right now for him, he think there's other options too. They can be more careful. Increase their security a bit. Become more alert with their surroundings. Never walk alone in a dark place. Staying close to other people.

Or even hire a bodyguard. Well He Tian did capable to hire one. Even more. 

Even though it will make Guan Shan feels uncomfortable. 

He doesn’t like being follow. 

But whatever it's Mo doesn’t want to move away. Not after hearing that he will finally become a main chef. His dream will finally become a reality.

But it not going to happen if they're really going to move away.

“The situation is more serious than you think Little Mo. They want to get rid of us” He Tian stand up and move toward the glass window. Looking out toward the night scene. A beautiful scene that Mo always enjoyed whenever he can’t sleep in the middle of the night.

But right now, even the scene looks dull for Mo Guan Shan. It seems like He Tian was determined. 

He wants to move away from here. It look like He Tian is hiding something from him.

“You have to tell me everything He Tian. You can’t keep me in the dark if you want to make a decision like that. It involve me too”

“I'm still not sure okay!!!” He Tian suddenly raised his voice. But he seems to regret it a bit after seeing Mo Guan Shan flinch.

He Tian rarely raised his voice. It’s always Mo Guan Shan that did it in this house. That bastard love to tease him a lot. It makes him pissed off all the time. And every fucking time He Tian will just smirking teasingly and continue harassing Mo. That bastard is really stubborn and just don’t know how to stop.

“Look,” He Tian lowering his voice trying to remain calm. “It’s not like we’re moving away forever Little Mo,” He Tian approach him carefully.

“It’s going to be just for a while. We’re just trying to give my brother some time to figure it out,” He Tian right hand cup Mo face. Caressing it softly.

“They might know everything about us Little Mo. Our home. Our workplace. When you’re going to work. When we’re having our date. Everything. I bet right now they even know where your mom is living,” Mo Guan Shan eyes widen a little bit and that make He Tian continue his next word faster, “Don’t worry. I already hired someone to guard them. They’re safe. They already update me their report,” He Tian reassure him.

“But you’re not Little Mo.” He Tian look agitated “You’re by my side. That’s what make you more in danger,” his eyes seem painful and desperate. He's restless. Like he feels sorry for making this happen. Putting Mo Guan Shan in danger. 

It make Mo heart clench tightly.

“If we continue staying here, I don’t think I can focus on searching that fucker. They know more about us here. If we’re moving away, we can at least restart from new. They will have nothing on us anymore” 

“If we did go away where will we go,” Mo Guan Shan removed He Tian hand from his face but he remained holding his hand. “Are you confident that we’re going to be save there? What if it doesn’t even make any different?”

He Tian frown a little bit when he replies. “I will make sure nothing will happen to you,” he promises. 

“I have one place in mind already but I can’t tell you here,” He Tian suspiciously looking around the room and Mo understand his action.  
He Tian currently suspect that their house might be bug.

That’s means He Tian don't feels safe living here in his own house anymore.

This make Mo heart feels heavy. 

Look like the decision is already made.

They have to move away for a while. 

He Tian really look desperate. He's really want to move away. 

Mo took a deep sigh and stare at He Tian.

“Ok, let’s just go,” He Tian eyes widen a bit. Look like his answer is unexpected.

He’s surprised too with his decision. But it not like there’s anything that he can do. This is beyond something that he can control. He can only trust this bastard. 

“I promised you. We’re going to solved this fast and then we come back here ok?” said He Tian. Searching for Guan Shan approval.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” Guan Shan rolling his eyes. Feigning nonchalant. Trying to hide his disappointment. 

Guan Shan moves toward the luggage. Looking at it carefully, it looks like He Tian want to pack for both of them. The blue luggage is already full with He Tian things while red is Mo’s.

“When will we leave?” Mo ask He Tian who are currently staring at the luggage too.

“In two hours. My brother has to make sure that our journey is safe,” He Tian reply, “I’m trying to pack for both of us but look like I make more mess than helping,” he smiles guiltily while scratching his neck.

Look like He Tian still can smile a little bit now. He must feel a huge relief after Guan Shan agreement. 

Mo Guan Shan feels glad.

Well he loves He Tian. He doesn't wish for anything to happen to him. 

“I will pack for us,” Mo starting to fold the clothes much more carefully. Their luggage is full with unfold clothes. Look like He Tian really is hopeless in term of cleaning up.

“Just give me anything that you want to brought along,” He Tian went out of the room after hearing that. Leaving Mo alone in the room. 

Mo don’t think that they will need to bring along a lot of things. Maybe just some clothes and necessities for the journey. Or food. A lot of food. They don’t know how long it will take for them to arrives at their destination. He Tian is a beast when it comes to food. He just never feels full. 

Well not only food but another thing is still not up for discussion here. Not yet.

Mo almost finish cleaning up when He Tian phone suddenly ringing. Mo Guan Shan looks up. The sound seems like it coming from their bed. 

“He Tian someone is calling you!!” Mo shout a little bit. He doesn’t really know where He Tian goes in this house.

He Tian come in and throw something at Mo direction. Next immediately rushing for his phone.

“Hello, big bro,” He Tian answered.

Mo continue his work but he's also trying to listen to their conversation. If He Cheng is calling that means something is happening. Maybe they don’t even have to go away.  
Maybe.

“Ok, alright. I will see you there,” He Tian close the call and looks at Mo Guan Shan.

“Sorry babe, change of plan. We have to go immediately,”

Mo heart drop hearing that. Suck for him for being hopeful just now.

“What?” He Tian move toward him and grabbing his arm. Signalling for him to stand up.

“Just take whatever we need for the journey only. We can just buy other things when we arrived,”

Mo Guan Shan stand up. He Tian move toward the luggage and close it. His movement fast and in a hurry.

“I thought we still have two more hours,” He Tian movement make Mo feels uneasy. Did something happen already?

He Tian noticed his uneasiness.

“I will tell you more in the car Little Mo. I promise. We really need to go now,”

“Ok. Ok. Just give me 5 minutes,” Mo move out from the room and rushing to the kitchen. Taking out all the snacks in the cabinet. He next taking out a huge bag under the sink and shoving all the snacks inside. 

He then moves to the refrigerator. Taking out any drinks that they can bring along. Including the fruits. Looks like if they hungry they should eat the fruit first before it become bad.

The reality finally sunk in much deeper to Mo.

Fuck. They’re really going to move away.

Mo suddenly feels nostalgic. He never knows how much he actually love this place before. 

This house. This town. His work. His life here.

He never really appreciate it.

Not until today. When he has to leave suddenly.

He regrets complaining so much before.

But He Tian did promise him that it going to be for a while.

They’re going back here.

Maybe it will difficult for him to get his job back.

But if he explains everything to Mr William Lee he will understand, right? He will listen to Mo Guan Shan, right? 

All these years he always gives Mo Guan Shan a chance to explained himself.

When he gets into some kind of argument with his co employee. Or sometimes the customer. 

He always listens.

Maybe this time he will listen too. 

Hopefully.

“Are you ready?” He Tian voice snapped Guan Shan back to reality.

He Tian are currently holding both luggage in his hand. Ready to go.

He stares at Mo Guan Shan. Trying to read his mind. Maybe he can see Mo hesitation.

“Let’s go,” Mo answered. 

He can’t change his mind now. They’re all trying to save his life. He should at least cooperate a little bit.

Both of them move to the front door. Wearing their shoes. Mo looks at their house for a last time.

‘I will come back’ Mo promised in his heart.

They both get out and He Tian close the door. 

Both of them finally move toward the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back again. I have some free time for this two days so I want to update today. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. And again sorry for any error and mistake in grammar. English is not my first language. If there's any suggestion that you want to give me please feels free to drop your comment. Thank you.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian finally reveals a bit more about his family to Mo Guan Shan.  
Something that he always tried to avoid before.  
He thought if he did that he will manage to save Mo life from danger. But now both of them are in danger.  
He has no choice but tell him more now.

Mo Guan Shan looks at the clock. It’s shows 4.18 a.m. in the morning. The sky is still dark outside. 

Mo then stare at the side mirror beside him. There are two black cars at the back. Have been following them for almost an hour now. He Tian told him before that those cars will be escorting them when Mo ask him about it. He said that they will guard both of them.

He Cheng must be the one that arrange for it. If they suddenly get attack in the middle of the road at least someone will help them to escape from it.

Hopefully it will not happen though because Mo feels really fucking sleepy right now. But he doesn’t want to sleep yet. His heart still feels uneasy. 

He moves his head to the right and stare at the person right beside him. Currently driving this car. He Tian.

His face tight with concentration. He doesn’t look sleepy at all. Unlike Guan Shan. 

He Tian might has notice Guan Shan stare because he suddenly opens his mouth, “If you’re sleepy you can go to sleep for a while Little Mo. I will wake you up when we’re there,”

They’re on the way to meet He Cheng first. He Tian didn’t bother to tell him where they will meet him. 

“You said you’re going to tell me everything. Don’t trying to escape from it” Mo waiting for He Tian to finally tell him more. He wants to know the truth. What make them rushing so much? Something definitely happens. 

He Tian shift his gaze and look at Mo for a while. Staring at his face. When he focused his gaze back to the front he began to speak “My brother told me that a lot of people already know about my dad condition,”

“The news of him getting shot are being spread like wildfire. It will appear on the news tomorrow too,” he continues “but as far as we're concern, we did trying to hide about the attack. We want to take control of the situation first and only then we will decide the right time to make announcement. But someone intentionally spread the news to the media,”

Mo Guan Shan shift slightly from his seat but continue to stare at He Tian.

“My family involved in all kind of business. Both legal and illegal,”

This is the first time He Tian tell him this. He never mentions it before. 

“And my dad takes a role of a leader in this family. He’s the one who control everything. All thing must go through him first. His existence for all this year makes our family strong for a long time. Even though I hate to admit it, he did play his role properly. Everyone is scared of him and didn’t dare to mess with us. Our business keeps on expanding too under his ruling”

“But now the one who lead everything at the top is suddenly no longer there. It will create chaos,” He Tian looks tense while saying that. “Dad has a lot of enemies. He pissed a lot of people for business. People might think that now is the right time to do something. Take a revenge on him and us, me and my brother. His sons. They’re all might currently planning to attack us sneakily like a freaking coward,” He Tian tightened his grip on the handle. He must feel really frustrated right now.

“I know that I never mentioned about my family before. I don’t want to get you involved. We’re not a nice people Little Mo. We mess with people life too. Sometimes the reason is very petty. I can list you a few but you will not like to hear that. It’s actually pathetic. But we have the power to do it. Especially when people basically tremble in fear when they heard about He family. It’s makes us feels powerful,”

He Tian gaze shift to Guan Shan briefly.

“But I think you already know a bit right?”

“Yeah,” Mo answer. He Tian is actually correct.

Mo know about He family. Heard about it when he works part time at a club before. A common place for those kinds of people to come.

A mafia.

He knows that He Tian’s family involved in mafia. The family that He Tian mention is not those that are related to him by blood. It’s their followers. Someone who they hired to increase their influences and power. Working for them. They will take He Tian’s order all the time too since he’s now involved directly in the business. 

Mo manage to hear He Tian conversation on the phone at their house before. When he's ordering someone. 

But he never knew the exact details. Only rumours. He Tian never tell him anything and Mo didn’t bother to ask. He never thought that his life will be affect by it now.

“We will change our car there,” He Tian suddenly change the topic. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

“Are He Cheng going too?” and Mo just let him “Is he going to live with us?”

Mo doesn’t have a problem with He Cheng. Mo know that he’s not uncomfortable with them being together.

Often time he just greeting Mo Guan Shan briefly. His eyes are always cold and bear no emotion but he doesn’t look down on Mo Guan Shan. Even after knowing how big the gap between their family status. Someone like Guan Shan didn't deserved to be with someone like He Tian. But He Tian never give a fuck about what people think.

“He’s staying,” He Tian voice snapped his mind from wandering further, “But we’re going to met him for a while before we go,” “He has something to tell me directly,”

Mo fidget with his hand. Suddenly feeling nervous. This situation is a first for him. This fucking dangerous situation. 

A second time if he want to tell the truth. He has a dark history that happen in his life back when he’s 19 years old. He almost lost his life if not for Zheng Xi help. Even He Tian didn’t know about it. He’s still disappears at that time. 

The only fucking time that Mo really needs him. Even begging for him to suddenly appear and become his knight in shining armour. But He Tian didn’t appear.

“We’re here,” He Tian said. Mo look up. They arrived at a port. Mo didn’t recognise this place.

There are people already there. Five different cars. All waiting for them. Quiet a number of people can be seen standing not far from the cars. All are wearing business attire. Clean and proper. Alert to their surroundings.

Standing in the middle are He Cheng. Looks smart and handsome like always. Yes. Mo Guan Shan admit. He Cheng is good looking. But he prefers He Tian face more. Standing beside him are Brother Qiu. His face looks scary as always.

He Tian park his car and get out. Moving toward his brother. Mo hesitate a little bit. Should he get out or staying inside? But He Tian suddenly stop and looking straight at Guan Shan. Waiting for him. It makes Mo Guan Shan grab his bag at the back seat and move out from the car too. He noticed that the two black car that have been following them are now park beside their car.

“I already get you a new car,” He Cheng told them when they’re near enough to listen to him. He didn’t dilly dallying. They’re in a hurry.

“How dad?” He Tian ask. Mo Guan Shan stare at him. Look like he did care about his dad. 

“His condition didn’t improve,” He Cheng answered, “We tightened the security around him. Hiding his location. The news of his condition already spread. We should move faster. Other people might take advantage of it. They thought we’re weak right now,” 

Mo Guan Shan shift his body a bit. Feeling uncomfortable. He Cheng suddenly change his sharp gaze toward Guan Shan. “I’m glad you decide to follow He Tian,” he’s addressing Guan Shan, “We’re not sure if they’re targeting you too but better be careful first than sorry later,” 

“We’re still investigating it. If we caught the suspect everything will come to an end because we will retaliate full force. No mercy. We just need more time right now,” He Cheng handsome face look tight and closed while saying that. Bear no emotion. 

Mo just nod his head. There’s nothing more that he can say. He’s not that good with word. Not with He Cheng.

“I need to talk with you privately He Tian,” He Cheng look at He Tian. Seeking for his agreement.

“Ok,” both of them move toward another area. Quiet far away from where Mo Guan Shan is standing. Or anyone from the group. They don’t want to be heard.

Mo moves away too. Taking a seat at one of the bench that look out toward the sea. He stares at the sea for a while. Trying to calm his mind a little.

He’s hungry. Sleepy. His back feels sore.

He has been standing for hours while working and even now he still didn’t manage to get a proper rest.

He’s taking out a piece of paper from his bag. Reading it carefully again. A letter that tell him about his new position. Position that he always dreams about.

He didn’t show it to He Tian at all. Which is what he plans to do before. But it doesn’t even matter anymore. 

Back in the car he already sent a quick message to Mr William Lee.

Giving him a short notice of his resignation and apologies for everything.

He Tian ask him to throw out his phone through the window after that. He wants to reduce the risk of them getting trace by someone. He already left his phone back in their house. He will get a new one for both of them from his brother. Maybe that’s what they’re doing right now. Exchanging things and sharing more info with each other.

Mo turn his head and look at those two brothers. Still deep in talk. They both look serious.

“What’s that?” he turns and look at the person talking to him. 

Brother Qiu. “What letter is that?” he asks again. Maybe he thought Guan Shan didn’t hear his first question.

“None of your business,” Mo have no mood to entertain others right now. 

Dissatisfied with Mo answer, Brother Qiu just snap the paper out from Mo hand.

“Hey!!” Mo stand up from his seat. Trying to take the paper back. But the freaking height different make it difficult. Brother Qiu raise his hand high and avoiding Mo reaching hand. His eyes staring at the paper. Reading it. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with this man!

“You already become a main chef? That’s awesome,” Mo manage take the letter back while glaring hard at him.

“Almost,” he corrects. Yeah. His dream is still remained as a dream. His face turns sour. Brother Qiu noticed it. 

“Well you’re still young,” he takes a seat beside Guan Shan. Taking out his cigarette and offer one to Mo. Mo just shake his head.

“Other people take more than ten years to achieved their dream. Some even take almost their whole life. Some even die without achieve anything,” Mo look down at the floor. Look like brother Qiu is trying to comfort him.

“As long as you don’t give up, nothing is impossible,” It’s weird hearing that kind of word come out from someone with such a scary and 'I don't give a fuck' face. But Mo know that Brother Qiu is sincere right now.

They’re not close. They only interact whenever those two brothers want to meet each other. To talk about business. Whenever both of them want to have a private talk like this, Mo will always be left alone with Brother Qiu.

At first it was awkward as fuck. Mo still remember how much he curses at He Tian in his mind back then. But Brother Qiu notice his discomfort and then trying to make a small talk with him. Just enough to make him stop fidgeting so much. From then they will always have a small talk and manage to removes their awkwardness a bit.

Brother Qiu did terrify him before. Actually, both He Cheng and Brother Qiu still terrify him. Both of them has such a dangerous and killer aura that make Guan Shan feels like running away all the time. Far from them.

But he didn’t show it. Especially not in front of He Tian. That bastard will surely make fun of him.

The meeting with his brother which is only happen on monthly basis might suddenly become a weekly basis. That bastard is pure evil. He loves to make fun of Guan Shan. He will freaking love seeing Guan Shan expression whenever they meeting He Cheng and Bother Qiu. His scared expression to be exact. He can already imagine He Tian smirking face.

Guan Shan take a deep sigh. “I know. Don’t worry. I will eventually forget about it. Not like this is the first time something like this happen,” 

Whenever something good happen in his live, it will quickly be replaced by something bad. 

All. Fucking. Time. 

He Tian is the only thing that stay. 

But Mo still having a doubt. A good thing in his life never stay for a long time. Maybe one day He Tian will leave too. Find someone better. Someone who didn’t have bad temper like him.

Brother Qiu look like he wants to say something but think otherwise. Both of them just sit there silently. Looking out toward the sea. It makes Mo sleepiness come out and attack him full forced. He keeps on blinking his eyes. 

But hearing a sound of someone footsteps walking toward them make Mo suddenly become alert. He crumples the paper and shoves it to Brother Qiu hand. Signalling from him to hide it. Especially from He Tian.

Brother Qiu hide it in his right pocket. Helping Mo Guan Shan. 

Mo don’t have any plan to ever tell He Tian about it. He doesn’t want to trouble He Tian more. He has a lot in his mind already.

Both He Tian and He Cheng are walking toward them. “Let’s go Little Mo,” He Tian taking Mo right hand. He’s clasping their hand together and lead Mo Guan Shan toward their new car.

“What about our thing?” Mo struggle to keep up with He Tian step. He’s walking too fast and Mo sleepiness didn’t helping him. 

Both Brother Qiu and He Cheng follow behind them. “Someone already moves it,” He Cheng answered. “I also include all the things that you might need on your way. Both of you’re ready to go,” 

He Tian open the door for the passenger seat. Waiting for Guan Shan to enter. When he did, He Tian close the door carefully and move to his side.

Mo roll down the window. Look up at both men currently waiting for them outside. He Cheng move a bit closer toward his side of car and bow down a bit. “Call me if anything happens,” he’s addressing He Tian.

He Tian nod once. Both brothers staring at each other for a while. 

It makes Mo Guan Shan realize how much they actually care about each other.

He Cheng did make all this arrangement to ensure He Tian safety. And He Tian did follow his brother order properly this time. Which is rarely happen before. He’s a rebel.

“Be careful,” He Cheng give his final word and straightened up his body. Signalling He Tian to go. 

“Wear your seatbelt Guan Shan,” Brother Qiu voice startled Guan Shan. He turns his head and look at him. But his hand didn’t move. His mind blank and didn’t register the word. His sleepiness must be the reason.

He Tian, noticed this, move from his seat and help Guan Shan tightened his seatbelt. He then kissing Mo right cheek. Waking Mo up a little bit. Mo shove his face away harshly. It make He Tian smirk a bit.

He Tian then get back to his seat and wear his own seatbelt. Shifting the gear and the car finally moving away.

Mo look at the side mirror. Staring at Brother Qiu and He Cheng. Both of them just standing there coolly. Didn’t even waving at them. Both of their hands are shoving in their pant pockets. Well that kind of view are much more suitable for the two of them.

Cool and stoic. But still handsome.

Mo hope that nothing will happen to them and they all will meet each other again in near future.

Now they will finally start their journey to their new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back again with another chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter. Thanks a lot for giving me a chance by reading this. See you guys next time.


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is freaking huge.  
It's huge in Mo opinion but He Tian doesn't even look surprise.  
Look like the house just a normal size for someone like him.  
A rich bastard.  
They will stay here for awhile until all the matter calm down.  
They will be safe here right?

“Babe wake up.” Guan Shan slap the hand currently shaking him. He shifts a bit and continue to sleep.

The hand is really persistent. “Little Mo. Wake up baby. We’re here,” Now it even touching his face. Mo want to slap the hand for a second time when his mind finally registers the word.

He opens his eyes. Blinking it slowly. Trying to clear his sight. Fuck. He’s still feels sleepy. Mo looks at the clock first. Wow. They took almost six hours to be here.

He looks at their surroundings. A few meters right in front him is a house. It’s a freaking big house for his standard. The scale is really unbelievable.

Mo blink his eyes multiple time. He’s in disbelieve right now. “Is that where we’re living?” He turns to He Tian. His surprised shows on his face. “Yeah,” He Tian answer. Ignoring Mo surprised expression. Maybe because it’s just a normal size for He Tian.

Being together with He Tian for all these years, Mo are constantly expose to He Tian luxury way of living. Sometimes he thinks He Tian use his money like water. He just let it flow.  
He Tian didn’t really trying to hide his richness from Guan Shan. He just being himself. His family is rich. That’s a fact. He can get anything he want. Expensive clothes, watch, car. Anything.

But they often in argument because of that. He Tian have a habit of buying expensive things for Guan Shan too before. He wants to spoilt Mo rotten.

But Mo don’t need those kinds of things. It’s unnecessary for him. He doesn’t need it at all.

He works in the kitchen. He has his own uniform. 

Even when he’s going out it will be with He Tian most of the time. All of his friend is in quiet similar taste with him. He means they all wearing just a normal and comfortable brand. 

Including Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. They too seem to prefer comfortable style rather than the high branded one. Even though both of them might actually can afford much more expensive things more than Guan Shan. Their family status is better. 

But Mo is not. Everyone knows about his family state. He has to use his money carefully. They’re used to be in debt. He and his mom have to be very frugal about everything before so that they can pay for the debt on time.

Even though they’re not in a debt anymore Mo still maintains his lifestyle. Prefer to earn his own money and save it more rather than spend in for unnecessary things. Things that he doesn’t even need.

Mo know that He Tian has been helping a little bit with their debt. His mom told him. He also makes sure that those loan shark didn’t disturb Mo and his mom again since they already finish paying their part. He ensures that they will never contact them anymore.

But He Tian didn’t tell him anything about it. So, Mo just pretend to not know. He doesn’t want to argue because he’s actually feels thankful. He Tian help come at the right time. He wants his mom to finally living for herself. She looks happy now back in her hometown. 

Fuck it. He suddenly missed her. Maybe he will try to contact her after they take care of everything here.

He Tian stop the car in front of the gate. Even the gate looks massive for Mo. 

He Tian move out from the car and leave to open it. Mo follow him too. He enters the gate first when it open. Looking around.

The first things that he noticed is a marble fountain right in the middle of the lawn. An angel perch on top of it. It’s beautiful. It’s also surrounds by a beautiful garden. 

Mo step further inside. After squint his eyes carefully the mansion actually has quite old design.

The walls are paint with mix of blue. The colour chosen make the house look much more beautiful and pleasant to look at. Someone really rich must own this house before.

He Tian moves the car inside and park right in front of the house. Next get out from the car again.

“What the fuck is this?” Mo ask He Tian. How come He Tian know this kind of place? Outside the large gates are almost surround by the woods. Tall and creepy tree at the back, left and right side of the gate. Since Mo has been sleeping all the way here, he didn’t know whether there’s any other house located a few metres away from here. 

He Tian move toward the car boot. Taking out their luggage. Ignoring Mo question. Mo scowls.

“How do you know this kind of place bastard?” Mo ask him again. He’s really curious right now. He needs an answer.

“It’s mine,” He Tian answer short, moving to the front door. Taking out a key from his pocket and open it. Both of them then enter the house together.

Mo looks around. The interior design looks unique. All of the furniture is covered by a white cloth. The house looks clean. It doesn’t look like it’s being abandon. No dust or web scattered around.

Before he can stroll further, He Tian speak up. “Let’s go to the master bedroom first,” Mo moves to follow him instead. “What do you mean it yours?” 

“I inherit it from my mom. It’s one of my mom family property. I believe it belongs to her great uncle or something,” He Tian answer “I never went here before. First time coming here today. I only know it exist when they recite all the things that list on my mom will. Things that she wishes to give me before her passing. Told me that when I finally reach 18 years old. They also inform me that they hire someone to take care of it for me. They will come clean it up every few months,” 

No wonder the house looks clean and tidy. Doesn’t look like any typical abandon house. Someone really took a good care of it.

They reach second floor where consist a lot of rooms. He Tian continue walking so Mo just follow him. “They show me the picture of this house including the house plan. So, I did know some part of the house even though I never went here,” they finally stop in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

Mo open the door for them. Like the room downstairs, this room furniture also covered by a white cloth. There’s a huge bed right in the middle. 

He Tian put both their luggage on the floor. He then goes and open the curtain widely. Sunlight shone through him. It hurt Mo eyes a bit.

“Are you hungry?” He Tian ask him. Mo stare at He Tian. He Tian looks freaking tired. His eyes are sunken a bit. Well he did drive all the way here. They have stop for a while in three different locations. To take a leak. But He Tian don’t want to stop for a long time. He wants to reach here fast.

“How about you?” Mo ask him back. They already finished all the snack that Mo bring along for the journey before Mo fall asleep. He didn’t really feel hungry now. Not yet.  
But He Tian might feel different.

“Not really. But if you’re hungry I can contact someone to deliver something for you,”

He Tian suddenly removes his shirt and his hand now reaching to removes his pant too. Mo know what that action means. He Tian want to sleep first. He’s always sleeping without clothes. Only in his short.

“Wait wait wait!!” Mo panicked. “Let’s me tidying up the bed first,” Mo remove the white clothes. The bed has four huge pillows. Mo rearrange it a bit. Following He Tian sleeping habit. 

“Do you want me to call them Little Mo?” He Tian standing right beside the bed. Waiting for Mo to finish. “It’s ok’s I’m not that hungry yet,” 

“Alright,” He Tian climb up the bed and lie down “Someone will come here later. But they’re waiting for me to contact them first. They will bring anything that we need here. You can request them anything that you want. Just tell me first. I will tell them later,” he’s reaching for Mo hand. Trying to make him lie down beside him.

Mo move away from his reaching hand. “I’m not sleepy anymore,” Mo is telling the truth. His sleepiness is now disappeared. He feels wide awake.

“I’m going to look around,” Mo tell him. “You can wander around but be careful. This house is old,” He Tian looks ready to drop anytime soon. His eyes already close.

“I know it you dick!” “I’m not a kid,” Mo scowls a bit. But He Tian didn’t reply him anymore. Mo move closer to him and pinching his cheek hard. Testing whether He Tian is really sleeping. He Tian didn’t even flinch or slapping his hand away. Looks like he’s finally succumbs to a deep slumber. A really much needed deep slumber.

Mo take the blanket on his feet and cover He Tian body with it. He then moves to the dark maroon curtain and close it back. Make the room become a bit darker. Ensure that the sunlight will not disturb He Tian sleep. Let’s him took a proper rest first. He have to take care of a lot of thing after this. 

Mo move out from the bedroom. Closing the door carefully. He wants to explore this house properly. Maybe he will start from downstairs first.

He took the stairs again and move downward. Mo goes straight to the living room. The first place that they saw when they arrived. The living room have a lot of space. All the furniture is still covered by white clothes but Mo can already guess what it is from the shape. Near the middle of it must be three large sofas. He moves forward and remove all the cover. Three large red sofas to be more specific. All the sofas are arranged in a U shape with a low table right in the middle. 

It seems like the owner are interested in painting. The wall is covered with all kind of paintings. Some look beautiful. Some weird and some looks even creepy in Guan Shan opinion. He doesn’t know anything about art. 

There’s old television on top of a large cabinet. Maybe Guan Shan will try to open it later. Test it condition first before decide what to do with it. He doesn’t think he will use this television though. He wants to play with his video games in his free time in which he noticed He Tian has put it in his luggage before. And he knows he will need a new television for that.

On the left side of the wall, Guan Shan noticed that there’s a small fire pit. It’s surrounds by a huge brown coach. The couch looks worn out. The previous owner must use this couch a lot. Maybe he spends his free time here. Reading a book. Listen to a music.

Overall the living room look cosy enough to stay and spending his free time here. 

Mo moves to next location. The kitchen. Just like the living room, have a large space.

But the most things that Guan Shan noticed is, after opening all the cabinet they’re all empty. There is no set dinner plate, cup or even bowl. The owner must take out all the dishes with him when he moves. It’s weird because when Guan Shan open the drawer, all the cutlery is still here though. 

There’s no modern electronic at all here in this kitchen. Looks like Mo already know what to fill in his list to tell He Tian later. 

So, to make thing short, there’s dining room, living room, study room, store room, toilet, laundry room and also kitchen at the first floor. All the room have big space. No wonder this house looks so big from outside. The owner before must dislike stuffy place. Maybe that why he makes sure all room in his house has enough space.

Mo then moves to the second floor. The stairs are located right in the center. All the room are located at the left side and the right side of the stairs. Mo move to the right side first.

He Tian currently sleeping at the master bedroom at the left side.

The first room is a bedroom. A boy room. It’s full of old toys.

The wall paint with blue colour. All the decoration really looks like it’s belongs to a boy room. Mo didn’t spend a lot of times inspecting the room here. He moves to another one right next to it.

It’s a library. Maybe. It’s one in his opinion because it’s has large bookshelves full with books at the right and the left side of the wall. Two couch and a small table in the middle. Guan Shan didn’t even enter the room. He just looks at it from the outside. He Tian might prefer this room more than him.

Now Mo already reach the last room from this side.

He put his hand on the door handle. Trying to open it. But he can’t. It's lock. He tries the handle multiple time but still can’t open it.

Mo take one step behind. Look at the door carefully. From the outside the room look small compared to others. Even the door design looks simple enough. Mo move to open it again. It’s really locked. 

He decides to just leave it alone and inspect another room on the left side.

Beside master bedroom, there’s a huge bathroom with a large tub in it. Fuck. The bathroom might become his own hell in near future. It will make He Tian get some weird idea. Next to it is a room where someone put their clothes. Some of the clothes are still there. A lots of dress though. Maybe it's belong to the madam of the house. But no man clothes. Did the owner only took out his own clothes only?

Mo can open all the rooms in this house easily. None of it is lock except for that room.

But why that room is the only one that lock though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back again. Hope u guys enjoy my post today. Btw, the next chapter will contained smut. Pls wait for it.


	5. The Lock Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian peppered Mo's neck with little kiss. Hugging him from behind.  
It's tickled a bit so Mo's shift his neck away from He Tian attack.  
But, He Tian are not going to stop.  
He's horny.  
Now even Mo is horny too.  
They decide to has sex for the night.

It’s already night.

Mo has finish emptying their luggage a few hours before.

Clean after himself too.

Now he’s eating his dinner in the living room. 

Late night dinner to be exact. 

He’s eating a set of French fries with hamburger and soft drink. Someone sends this to them just one hour ago. 

He Tian already wake up. He’s the one who order for it. He sleeps for almost 6 hours. 

He’s in the kitchen right now. Taking a phone call. Mo don’t know who the fuck he’s talking too.

Maybe his brother calling him again. Telling him about their father condition or something. He Tian already finished his food despite his portion are much larger than Guan Shan. He must feel really hungry. Mo should have guess that the snack would never be enough for He Tian.

Mo taking one last bite of his hamburger and crumple the wrap, moves to finish his French fries. 

Seem like He Tian already finish his conversation. Mo can hear his footstep coming here.

“You still didn’t finish eating?” He Tian took a seat beside him and stole one of his fries.

“Hey!” Mo move his plate away. Scowling at He Tian. “This is mine. You already finish yours so don’t disturb me,” he warned He Tian.

“Stingy,” He Tian said it with a little smirk on his face. His handsome face looks much better than a few hours before. Look like the sleep help. And the phone call must not deliver any bad news to him.

“Fuck you,” Guan Shan retaliate. He’s hungry too. 

“Did you already finished exploring the house Little Mo?” He Tian make a move to steal Guan Shan food again.

Guan Shan slap his right thigh hard to stop him. 

“Awww!! Fuck!!” He Tian grimaced in pain and his hand massaging the abuse place. 

‘Served you right’ Mo thought.

“Yeah,” Guan Shan answered. Still continue eating his fries. “Everything is really old in this house. Who you said the owner again?” 

“I don’t really know exactly. Don’t really give a fuck before,” 

He Tian, like a stubborn bastard he’s, trying to steal Mo fries again. Mo rolling his eyes and just let him this time. He will never stop otherwise. He doesn’t want to have a food fight in the middle of the night.

“How it’s?” He Tian stare at Guan Shan. 

“What?” Why the fuck he suddenly looks so serious.

“Are you ok with us staying here?” 

Oh. He Tian want to make sure that Guan Shan is ok with this place.

This house. His mother’s gift for him.

Well, to tell the truth despite how old this house looks, Mo don’t really have a problem with it.

The house did looks cool though. It’s huge. 

And it’s not like they will be staying here forever. It will be only for a while.

But Guan Shan suddenly remember about that room. 

The only lock room in this house. 

Should he tell He Tian about it?

“What it’s?” He Tian must has noticed Mo sudden change of expression. 

“You didn’t like it here?”

Mo contemplate for a while before answering.

“No. I’m okay with it,” 

He will just let He Tian found out about it himself later. When he decides to explore this house on his own. 

Maybe there’s nothing wrong with that room. 

It might actually be just a normal lock room. 

He doesn’t want to sound paranoid and make something out of nothing.

Guan Shan stand up from his seat. Taking along his trash and move to the kitchen. 

He Tian follow Guan Shan.

“I’m glad then. I think we’re better staying here right now. This place is quiet seclude. Nobody really knows about it. They thought it just an abandon house, that an advantage for us” he told Guan Shan. He Tian must really prefer for them staying here.

“Who did you talk to just now?” Mo asked. He’s already finishes clean up all the trash. Put it all in a plastic bag.

He’s standing in front of the sink now. Washing his hand.

He Tian step behind him. His hand circling Guan Shan waist. Hugging him from behind.

“My brother. I forgot to tell him that we’re here already,” He Tian peppered Mo neck with little kiss. 

“D..Don’t. It’s tickled,” Mo’s shift his neck away from He Tian attack. 

But He Tian suddenly grab Mo waist and turn his body. Making them facing each other.

He Tian lip suddenly attacking his mouth. Kissing him hard.

“Uhnn,” His right hand snaking inside Mo shirt. Use it to pinch Mo’s nipple.

“Ahh,” Mo moans a bit. Successfully remove his mouth from He Tian lips.

But He Tian left hand grab Mo head. Steadying it to continue his attack on Mo’s. 

This time He Tian use his tongue too. Furiously licking the inside of Mo’s mouth. 

Mo can’t breathe. He put his hand at He Tian chest and push him.

He Tian didn’t even budge an inch. He just continues his kissing. Licking and biting Mo mouth aggressively. Fuck. This bastard is really horny.

“Uhhmm,” Mo struggle to keep up with He Tian pace.

“Shit your mouth taste so good Little Mo,” He Tian finally stop. Giving him a chance to take a breath. 

“Sh..Shut up..,” Mo’s breathing hardly. Taking his much-needed air.

He Tian moves to attack Guan Shan ear next. Licking and biting it. He even put his tongue inside Mo’s ear. 

It’s made Mo legs feels weak. He stumbles a little but He Tian hand steadying him. 

“Don’t,” Mo can’t stand it.

This bastard know that Mo ears is very sensitive. 

That’s why he loves to lick it all the time whenever he wants to distract Guan Shan. 

He knows that it will automatically make Guan Shan horny on the spot. 

“Let’s move to our room Little Mo,” He Tian whisper softly.

He grabs both Mo thigh and pick him up.

Mo hug He Tian neck tightly. Hiding his face in He Tian’s hair.

He doesn’t think he can walk properly.

He Tian attack are working on him. He’s horny as fuck now. He wants He Tian to fuck him. Put his dick inside Mo’s ass.

He Tian open their bedroom door when they arrive and move straight to the bed. 

He throw Guan Shan down on it.

“Where’s the lube?” He Tian ask while removing his own shirt. 

Getting impatient.

“In that drawer,” Mo point the drawer behind He Tian.

He Tian moves to the drawer and taking out the lube.

He throws the lube on the bed too and climb on top of Guan Shan. Attacking his lips again.

His hand trying to get rid of Guan Shan pant.

Guan Shan lift his butt up, helping He Tian removing his pant completely. Then his shirt.

He Tian proceed to nipping on Mo right nipple after that.

He licks and suck the nipple aggressively while his left hand fondles the next one. 

Keep on pinching it hard.

“Arghhh He Tian,” Guan Shan moan loudly. He pushes He Tian head a bit. 

He Tian grab Guan Shan hand and clasping their hand together.

“He Tian please slow down,” Mo beg after a few minutes of He Tian continuing abusing his nipple. His right nipple started to feels hurt from all the biting and nipping. 

He Tian did stop but he just shifts to another side. 

His left side get the same treatment too. He Tian suck it strongly.

“Fuck,” Mo shift his body. Trying to moves his nipple away from He Tian mouth.

He Tian tightened grip on both of his hand make it impossible.

He Tian abuse it too for a few minutes. 

He’s clearly enjoying Mo’s struggle.

“Please…fuck..ahhh,” Mo dick is really hard right now. If He Tian still attacking his nipple like that, he might come even before He Tian put his dick inside.

“He Tian. I want to cum already,” He warn. He Tian still didn’t stop. He even continues sucking it more. Making a loud slurping sound.

“Just let it out,” He Tian encourage.

“Fuck,” He moves his leg up. Trying to stop his dick from coming. 

He Tian noticed this, put his leg on top of Guan Shan’s. Straightened his leg.

Fuck. Mo can’t stop it anymore. His lower body started to bending upward.

signalling that he wants to cum.

He Tian finally stop abusing his nipple and sit up at Mo’s leg. 

Watching Mo cum hard on his stomach. 

“Ha..Hahh.hahh,” Mo’s body can’t stop trembling for a while.

“Fuck that’s hot,” He Tian admire. 

He moves forward and lick Guan Shan stomach clean. Tickle it too. 

He then sucks Mo dick. Engulf it whole in his mouth.

“Don’t. My dick is sensitive right now,” Mo beg. He Tian listen and stop licking it.

He grabs the lube on the bed and open it.

“Hold your leg up, Little Mo,” Mo shakily moves his leg upward. 

Put his hand on his thigh, spread it open and expose for He Tian. 

He shifts his face to the left and looking at the window. 

His face feels so hot right now. 

He suddenly feels something small enter his butthole. 

Mo stand up a bit to see what’s going on now. 

It’s the lube. The mouth is small enough to fit in Mo butthole without hurting him so much.

He Tian shift it upward to pour the content inside Mo.

Mo can feel it’s flooding in his ass.

It’s cold.

“Hahh.. He Tian it’s too much,” He Tian removes the lube from Guan Shan ass.

He marvels at how the content gushing out a bit from Mo butt.

He scoops it up and push it back inside with his finger.

“Ahhhhh,” Mo shift his butt upward. Want to encourage He Tian to do more. 

He Tian added another finger and moves it slowly inside Mo’s delicious ass. His another hand keep on groping it. He will never has enough of Mo's ass. It's so hot.

“Babe. How come you’re still so tight,” He Tian fastening his movement. Scissoring two of his finger and attack Mo’s prostate mercilessly.

“Ah..Ahnn.. Urghh,” Mo let’s go of his leg and move his arm to cover his face.

“Remove your hand baby. I want to see your face,” He Tian stop his finger deeply inside Mo butt. Right on his prostate.

“No no no don’t stop there,” Mo listen to He Tian and hold his leg again.

He wriggles his butt on He Tian fingers. Begging him to continue.

He Tian added a third finger and move it furiously. Seeking to continue touching Mo prostate nonstop.

“Ahh Ahh AHH,” 

Mo can’t stop moaning when He Tian finger keep on attacking that same place.

His dick feels full and tight again.

After a few minutes He Tian took his finger out and removes his pant.

Taking his massive dick out. 

He lines it up at Mo asshole and enter slowly. 

“Ahh He Tian. It’s so big,” 

Mo inside feels full. He Tian dick is really big. 

He still can’t believe how it can even fit inside him.

“I will move now Little Mo,” He Tian take his dick out till the end and slam it deep inside.

It makes Mo toes curves painfully. 

“Hngg..Ahh..Ahhh.Ahhh” 

He Tian fuck him so good.

Attacking his prostate every fucking time.

“Do you feel good Little Mo?” He Tian continue slamming his dick.

In out.

In out.

In out.

Mo left hand reaching toward his dick. Pumping it furiously. Matching He Tian movement.

“Fuck Fuck Little Mo,” He Tian movement become much faster.

Seeking his coming too.

Mo come for the second time in his hand. “Hahh,” But He Tian still continue fucking his asshole furiously. 

“Little Mo. Shit. You ass really tightened up on my dick right now,” He Tian movement become much more erratic.

“Ahh Ahh He Tian,” he makes Mo become sensitive again. Mo put his hand on He Tian stomach. 

It’s a few seconds later when He Tian finally come. “Fuck fuck fuck,” his load spilling inside Mo.

He continues fucking Mo slowly. 

Filling Mo hole with his cum.

“Urghhh,” fuck. He Tian really come a lot inside. 

He Tian kiss Mo mouth tightly. 

“He Tian take your dick out,” Mo manage to speak despite He Tian lips continuously attacking his mouth.

“Not yet baby,” He Tian move and grab Mo legs. He stands up while his dick is still inside. “Ahhh,”

Fuck. He Tian still didn’t feels satisfy. 

Of course. It's He Tian here. Once is never enough. Especially it's Little Mo the one he's fucking right now. His baby MoMo.

Guan Shan body and leg are totally removes from the bed. Only his head and shoulder remained down on the pillow.

He Tian proceed to fuck Mo’s ass again. 

“Ahh AHH HE Tian!!” Fuck fuck fuck. He’s so sensitive right now.

He Tian is fucking him while standing. His knee is bending a bit so that his dick can slam Mo’s inside properly. Deep till the end.

“How come you’re still so tight for me baby,” He Tian movement are fast and furious.

“AHH AHH Ahh,” 

It’s makes Mo in a moaning mess again. 

He Tian dick is so massive. He can feel how it move inside. 

It makes his dick become hard again. 

But this time He Tian come first before him after a few minutes of brutally fucking Mo’s ass. Flooding his inside for the second time.

He Tian grab his waist and pick him up. 

It’s made his dick enter much deeper inside Mo Guan Shan. 

He Tian still didn’t stop coming.

He Tian has stop his movement. Making sure that all of his cum are deep inside of Guan Shan. Want to make him full with it. Marking him.

“Ahh shit,” Mo move his leg and trap He Tian waist with it. His dick is still hard but He Tian already stop fucking him.

“Are you still hard baby?” He Tian ask while licking Mo left cheek. Mo nodded his head.

“Don’t worry. I’m still not finish yet,” He Tian move down from the bed while hugging Mo tightly. His dick still remained inside.

Mo feels so dizzy right now. 

He doesn’t think he can move properly.

His legs and back feel so sore. 

No matter how many times they did it all these years, Mo still can’t match He Tian beastly stamina.

He Tian move toward the window. The curtain is wide open. 

He Tian take his dick out, put Mo down and turn his body. Mo will face outside. Looking at the dark wood.

A really dark wood. 

He Tian line up his dick again. 

“He Tian. I don’t want to do it here,” Mo voiced stop He Tian from slamming inside.

“Why?” He Tian ask. His hard dick can be feels.

“The curtain is open,” Mo answer. 

He’s suddenly feels ashamed with his reason. They’re in the middle of the wood. There’s nobody here that can see them. 

But he doesn’t like the dark wood. It’s looks scary as fuck. Especially in the middle of the night like this.

He knows he sounds stupid. Like a fucking coward.

He Tian grab Mo face and shift it to the left. 

His lips catch Mo’s again. Mo close his eyes and let He Tian explore his mouth. 

He suddenly hears the sound of a curtain get pull and open his eyes. 

He Tian has close the curtain. The dark wood is covered from Mo’s sight.

“Can I continue now Little Mo?” He Tian rub his hard dick at Mo bottom.

Mo push his butt out a bit. Signalling He Tian to continue.

He Tian line up his dick and slam it inside till the end. Fucking Mo’s while standing.

“Fuck!!” Mo screamed.

And after that He Tian continue to fuck Guan Shan for almost two hours.

He keeps on moving Mo body to different kind of positions. 

He Tian has fuck him at every fucking corner in this room. 

Manhandling Mo’s body in any way he wants. His strong arm always manages to catch and steadying Guan Shan if he stumbles.

They’re now finally doing it on the bed again. 

He Tian put one of Guan Shan leg on top of his shoulder. 

Mo’s are laying on his side. His whole body feels numb. His stomach feels bloated. Full with He Tian cum. 

He can’t move his body at all. He already stops coming on the fifth round. Nothing comes out from his dick anymore. 

He Tian suddenly removes Guan Shan leg from his shoulder. Take his hard dick out. He picks Mo body up and shift their position. 

He arranged Mo body on top of him. Mo back meeting He Tian front.

He’s lining up his dick again and slam inside. 

“urghh,”

“Fuck,” He Tian moan in his ear.

He Tian grab Mo face and shift it to abuse his mouth.

“Are you tired baby?” He Tian ask while continue slamming his dick inside Mo Guan Shan.

Mo didn’t answer him. He just shakes his head.

Mo will never admit it but he actually loves it when He Tian continue fucking him like this.

Like he never had enough of Mo body. 

“I’m sorry baby. One last time. I will let you sleep after this,” He Tian slamming inside Mo much harder and faster. Wanting to finish it up already. His baby MoMo look freaking tired.

“Haa..Haa..Haa..” It’s made Mo body bouncing up and down so much. He Tian's hand wrapping around Mo' waist stop him from falling down.

A few minutes later, He Tian finally cum inside Mo again. 

He’s breathing hard in Mo’s ear. Continue pumping his dick.

When his dick finally stops coming, He Tian shift and put Guan Shan body back on the bed.

He sit on the bed to inspect Guan Shan ass.

“Fuck baby you look so full,” He Tian marvel at the sight. Guan Shan ass are red as fuck. Some of He Tian cum are coming out a bit. 

“He Tian,” Mo call his name softly. 

He Tian shift his face upward and look at Mo face.

“I want to sleep,” Mo said. He can’t move. 

He Tian will know what to do.

This is their common activity anyways.

“Ok. Wait a minute,” He Tian moves out of the bedroom. 

Their bathroom is located outside right beside this room. 

One minute later He Tian come in with a wet towel. 

He proceeds to clean Mo body with it. 

“Do you want to clean your inside now?” He Tian ask him while cleaning his thigh.

Mo shake his head. He really wants to sleep right now.

“Your stomach will hurt if you didn’t clean it now,” He Tian trying to persuade him.

“I want to sleep,” Mo whine a bit.

Yes. He’s whining. 

He can do it too. 

Especially when he’s tired like this.

It’s always works on He Tian since it rarely happens.

“Ok ok baby. Let’s go to sleep,” see. 

He Tian move out from the room again.

Guan Shan shift to his left side ready to sleep.

He almost falls asleep when the bedroom door opens again and someone climb in the bed with him.

A hand snaking his waist and hug him. Shifting their body closer.

“Good night Little Mo,” He Tian whisper in his ear softly.

Mo finally fall asleep for real this time.

A loud thump wake Mo up from his slumber. He blinking his eyes slowly. The room is still dark. 

Fuck just how long he manages to sleep. 

He shifts a bit, want to continue his sleep when he feels He Tian’s cum leaking out from his ass. He took a deep sigh. Look like he has to clean his ass now since he’s already awake. He doesn’t want to get stomach ache in the morning.

He removed He Tian's hand from his waist and gets down slowly from the bed. Standing up for a while. Testing his leg muscle whether it can move properly or not.

His leg trembles a bit but he can still move a little so he goes out from the room slowly. Taking step by step. Making sure he will not suddenly crash on his butt. Fuck, he can already imagine the pain he’s going to feels when it happens for real.

Their bathroom is outside right beside their room so he just walks out naked. It’s not like there’s anyone here except for them. 

It took a while for him to clean his ass. He Tian always did it for him. 

Mo’s took a short bath too. 

He took out the towel and drying his body with it when he finishes. Use another one to circle around his waist. 

He’s so sleepy right now. He closes the bathroom door and darkness surround the hallway completely. His hand already on the bedroom handle when he heard a loud thump again. 

Right.

He remembers now. This sound is the one that wake him up just now.

Where does it coming from? 

THUMP

He stares at another end of hallway.

The sound is coming from there.

What is that?

THUMP

Guan Shan moves forward.

THUMP

The hallway is so dark. There’s no sources of light at all.

THUMP

His heart is beating so fast.

Who’s making that sound?

THUMP

He almost reaches the end.

THUMP

He stops.

He’s right in front of that room.

THUMP

The lock room.

THUMP

The sound is coming from the inside.

THUMP

But the door is supposed to be lock right?

THUMP

His hand moves toward the handle. Holding it.

THUMP

He’s trying to turn the door knob. Testing it.

THUMP

It’s not locks.


	6. The Dark Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thumping has stop.  
But the timing is weird.  
It stop right after he open the door.  
How?

Guan Shan moves forward.

THUMP

The hallway is so dark. There’s no sources of light at all.

THUMP

His heart is beating so fast.

Who’s making that sound?

THUMP

He almost reaches the end.

THUMP

He stops.

He’s right in front of that room.

THUMP

The lock room.

THUMP

The sound is coming from the inside.

THUMP

But the door is supposed to be lock right?

THUMP

His hand moves toward the handle. Holding it.

THUMP

He’s trying to turn the door knob. Testing it.

THUMP

It’s not locks.

Mo Guan Shan pauses.

His hand still holding the door knob tightly.

He just has to push the door and it will be open.

THUMP

His heart feels so uneasy.

Should he open it?

THUMP

Would he regret it after that?

He took a deep breath and decide to just open the door.

Very slowly and very very carefully.

His imagination is going wild at this moment.

He expects someone to suddenly jump on him.

Choking him or beat him to death.

Something like that or even worse, seeing some shit.

But fortunately for him, there’s nothing jumping on him.

Mo look inside carefully.

There’s nothing in the room.

It’s completely bare. No bed. No table. No curtain or even chair. 

The room is empty. Different from any other room in this house.

Similar with the hallway, the darkness surrounds the room completely too.

Mo noticed immediately that the thumping has stop when he opens the door.

There’s no sound coming out anymore. 

How it’s possible?

The sound is so loud and clear just a few second ago.

Coming right from this room.

Should he investigate further?

He’s still standing outside right now.

Holding the door wide open. His hand sweating so much.

He’s already opens the door.

Let’s just step inside.

He took his first step. Moving forward.

Of course, he inspects behind the door first.

Nothing.

There’s no one hiding behind it.

His imagination is proved wrong again.

But where’s the sound actually coming from?

He shifts his gaze toward the room’s window.

Staring outside. 

The first thing that he sees is a large tree. 

Mo has never seen this kind of tree up close before in his life.

It’s looks like those kinds of ancient tree that has been living in this world for hundred years.

Strongly standing tall after all these years.

Mo’s stare at it branches. 

Did the thumping sound comings from there?

The branches and the winds combined and the sound being produce. That is Mo’s conclusion for the moment. 

They are livings in the middle of the wood.

They can listen to something different compare than when they’re still living in the town.

Like being possessed by sudden desire to fill in his curiosity, Mo step forward.

And finally stop right in front of the window.

He opens the window widely and the cold wind flowing in.

The large tree is located outside of the gates.

THUMP

Mo’s head snapped and stare at the tree. Frowning.

That sound is coming from the center of the tree. The thick leaves hindered his line of sight. 

Mo shift his head out of the window. Trying to see what making that sound.

The wood is completely dark.

The darkness is different.

Mo has never experienced this kind of darkness before. Maybe because he’s living in the town.

He can’t really see anything.

His head feels fuzzy.

He stares hard at the tree.

He definitely can hear how his heart is pumping more faster than normal rate.

The house is completely silent.

Mo don’t know if what he saw right now is true or not.

His eyes might be deceiving him.

But he thinks he can see a dark shadow lurking and hiding behind the thick leaves. Right at the point where he heard the thumping.

Perfectly covered from his sight.

Staring right at him. Observing his movement.

It’s impossible.

If he use his logic, he thinks no human being can be there. There’s nothing that can support them. All the branches are in upper and difficult position. Didn’t have space for human to climb up without help.

And Mo instinct tell him that the figure is not a person.

It’s might be another entity that exist in this world too.

An existence that most people wish to never encounter in their life.

A ghost.

Wishing for his thought to be wrong, Mo’s shift his body forward more.

Didn’t notice his dangerous position. How his feet almost leaving the floor.

Someone suddenly grabs his waist harshly from behind.

“FUCKKK AHHH!!!” He’s screaming his lung out.

The strong hand that circle around his waist drag his body backward far from the window.

It’s scared the shit out of him!!

What the fuck???

He didn’t hear anyone coming from behind!!!

He’s struggling hard to escape from the strong grasp trapping him tightly. 

Almost imagine the worse when he finally heard the owner of the hand open their mouth.

“Little Mo!! Calm down!! It’s just me!!” He Tian’s deep voices can be heard from behind him.

“FUCKING LET GO OF ME!” He screams. 

He has to make sure it really that chicken dick.

The hand let go of him completely.

Mo scramble forward first before turning his body.

It’s really, He Tian. 

He’s shirtless. All of his muscular and sexy body expose to Mo’s. Wearing only his short.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Mo scream at his face.

“I should be the one asking you that!!” He Tian replied, his face hard and cold. “What the fuck did you want to do just now??” 

“What?” his heart is still beating like shit. 

He can’t believe he’s actually forgot about the fact that He Tian is here in this house. 

“You almost fall down!!” He Tian snapped at him.

Mo scowl, “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“You almost slipping from the window!! What are you even doing in the middle of the night??” He Tian really look furious. Even in the dark, Mo almost can imagine how red his face right now. 

But what the fuck he’s talking about? 

Did his body really almost fall down?

Mo didn’t notice it at all. 

“And why you didn’t answer me?? I keep on calling for you!!” He Tian snapped again.

It leaves Mo’s speechless hearing that. 

He Tian’s expression clearly shows that he’s not joking.

He’s worried, upset and even mad.

But he seriously didn’t hear He Tian’s voices at all.

Not even his footstep.

The house is eerily silent right until the moment He Tian grab him from behind.

“You scared me, Little Mo!!”

He Tian looks agitated.

How long has he been looking for Mo Guan Shan for him to be this angry?

He should explain himself.

“I heard a sound,” he starts after taking a deep breath.

He Tian stare hard at his face, “What?”

“It disturbs me. That’s why I’m here. The sound coming from outside. I just want to know what making that sound. That’s all,” he points his finger to the large tree.

He Tian hard gaze shift to the tree. He moves toward the window.

“Why the fuck you didn’t just woke me up?” He Tian look out and Mo’s follow his action.

Some of the tree branches is actually really close to the house. Even passing the gate and touching the rooftop. 

Completely different from what he sees a few minute ago.

When the tree looks so far and always beckoning him to move forward. Again and again.

Unlike a few minutes ago, the darkness is disappeared a bit. He can actually see the outside much better. The moonlight shone right on it.

There’s nothing at the center.

Nothing suspicious about the tree anymore.

The tree looks normal.

Just a large tree with huge and thick branches.

It’s completely different from when he’s alone.

The tree looks creepy as fuck before.

How it suddenly changed?

Because of the moon?

Did the cloud move and stop covering the wood from it light?

The wood didn’t look as dark as before.

“Is that what you mean?” He Tian suddenly ask him. Mo listen carefully.

The wind blowing outside shaking the leaves and it branches touching the rooftop softly. Making a thumping sound.

It's not. The noise is much lower than what he heard.

It did freaking woke him up from their room in opposite direction.

“Yeah,” but he gives He Tian different answer than what he thought. “Maybe,”

He doesn’t want to dwell on it anymore.

Not right now.

He feels his energy is draining him.

His body feels so cold too. Remembering again how he only has a towel around his waist.

Mo stare at He Tian’s face. His frown is now disappearing from his good-looking face.

“Why did you awake?” he asked He Tian. Wanting to change the topic.

It works.

He Tian close the window for them.

“I noticed you’re not on the bed,” both of them move toward the door. 

“I thought you’re downstairs. I keep on calling your name but you never answer,”

“I didn’t hear you,” he told He Tian.

“Really?” He Tian scowl. His hand moves upward and cupping Mo’s face.

“Shit. You’re freezing Little Mo,” He Tian then engulf his entire body in his embrace.

Only now did Mo noticed how his hand and leg is trembling and shaking so much. Like he just experiences something scary.

All of his limb suddenly went weak. He doesn’t think he can walk properly anymore.

He Tian pick Mo’s up after he close the door. Noticing Mo’s condition. Mo circle his leg and hand around He Tian’s.

“Did you take a bath?” He Tian put his face close on Mo’s neck. It seems like He Tian didn’t thought that any of Mo behavior is strange.

Mo nodded his head. 

If what He Tian’s said is true, that’s mean this chicken dick was just saving his life a few moment ago.

He can’t imagine what will happen to him if he accidentally falling down.

Will falling down from a second floor going to get him kill??

Fuck. He shuddered a bit thinking about the pain he’s going to endured because of his own stupidity.

He should ignore it in the first place. That’s a much better choice.

He Tian tightened his hold more. Mistaking Mo shivering for being cold.

His feet moving toward the master bedroom.

“I never know you’re sensitive to the noise,” He Tian said when he put Mo down on the bed.

“You always sleep like dead before. Never woke up even when I’m messing with you. Did the fucking we did today are still not enough?” He Tian wriggle his eyebrows. Clearly indicating something naughty.

“Fuck NO!! I’m fucking tired. Don’t even think about it.” Mo grab the blanket and hiding under it.

Hoping for He Tian to leave him and his naked body alone.

He can feel He Tian crawling on the bed and that bastard actually go and laying on him. Crushing him under the blanket. 

He’s heavy.

“Really Little Mo? Is that your way of being cute? Hiding under a blanket” He Tian tease. “You do know it just turn me on more, right?” 

Mo wriggle around hearing that. Trying to chase He Tian away.

He’s really tired. He don’t want to fuck again.

“Bastard. You’re crushing me you fucker! I can’t breathes” he shout.

He Tian finally get down from him. Laying on his side of bed. But he removes the blanket from Mo’s completely and grab him.

“Leave me alone!!” Mo struggle. 

“I’m just joking babe. Stop moving,” He Tian pick Mo’s up and put him on top of his body. He grabs the blanket again and cover their body completely. 

Making sure that Mo’s whole body is covered. Position him in much more comfortable way.

“Are you okay? You still didn’t stop shaking,” He Tian whispered softly. His lip touching Mo’ hair. Kissing his head.

Mo didn’t answer.

He doesn’t know how to answer.

He’s not okay.

What he’s just experiences is fucking weird.

“Tomorrow I will ask someone to cut down the tree,” He Tian assured him. Snapping him out from wandering further.

“What the fuck?” Mo scowl. 

“You seem bothered by it so much,” He Tian countered.

“No. Just leave it alone,” he warns.

He still don’t know whether what he thought is true. He might be wrong too.

Does the figure actually exist or he just imagine it?

But he can swear that he's really hearing the thumping loud and clear. Like someone purposely knocking something on the branch. 

That's the problem. There's no one.

And the room too. It’s supposed to be lock. He remembers trying to open it before when he exploring the house this afternoon. 

It can’t be He Tian’s doing. This chicken dick stick close to him after he woke up.

“He Tian?” but he will try to ask He Tian first just to make sure.

“Yeah,” 

“The room just now, did you unlock it?”

“What?” He Tian voices clearly indicate that he don’t even know what Mo is talking about.

“Did you?” he still need to hear it directly from He Tian.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Little Mo, but I never went to that room before,”

“Why? What’s wrong?” He Tian added.

Should he tell He Tian everything?

But this bastard might make fun of him.

He Tian never believes those kinds of ghost stories. He never interested in them.

He calls them just a bunch of bullshit. 

He’s still remembers how He Tian make fun of Jian Yi before. When they all visit a haunted house at an amusement park.

Jian Yi are targeted because he’s screaming so much when they’re inside.

He Tian found it amusing. He teased Jian Yi a lot. Keep on startling him and laugh at his face. Clearly having fun whenever Jian Yi react toward it.

He keeps on harassing Jian Yi so much that make him miss seeing Mo’s stiff figure walking behind them. 

They’re not together at that time. Just a friend.

He Tian has never suspect that Mo’s actually fucking scared too. Unlike Jian Yi, he didn’t scream when he’s startled. He just froze.

He’s lucky at that time because Zheng Xi is there. He did notice Mo movement so he decides to walk with Mo’s instead. And leave Jian Yi with He Tian. Which resulting in him has to hear Jian Yi constant nagging after that. On how could Zheng Xi leave him with a fucking devil himself.

Zheng Xi has never told anyone about it.

Nobody know that Mo is actually easily scared of this kind of creepy things. He always good in hiding it before. 

Including from He Tian. 

“Nothing,” Mo finally replied.

He thinks he has nothing to be afraid of as long as He Tian is always here with him in this house.

Whatever it is, he hopes tonight is the last one he encounters this kind of weird situation. 

He doesn’t want to experience it again.

He will stay close with He Tian.

All the time.

Hopefully, whatever in this house will leave him alone.

He has never been so wrong before. 

Tonight is only just the beginning.


	7. Redecoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's people working inside the house.  
Taking care to install anything that they need to live here.  
All of them are He Tian's people.  
Always ready to take his order.  
But something happened again inside the house.

Mo Guan Shan is sitting on a bench in the garden. 

Facing the house.

The weather is great. Hot but chill enough to make him feels relax. 

He doesn’t have a problem with hot weather. Once working in a construction site before. When he still haves to take any random part time job in order to gain enough money to continue living. 

He can’t believe all that things were already in the past.

He doesn’t need to do that anymore.

He always thought that his shitty life will never get better.

He hates the world before.

Especially when He Tian disappear.

His whole world turns dark. A lot of thing happens in that short span of years.

A dark episode of his life happens on that stupid period too.

A trauma that He Tian still has no clue. He doesn't think that he will ever tell He Tian about it.

How he almost get beaten to death and rape by a crazy obsessed bastard.

If not for Zheng Xi, he doesn’t think he can survive after that happened. 

He almost has a dark thought. A thought that he still regrets it until now to even think about it. How come he forget that his mom still needs him at that time.

But He Tian did come back to him.

His existence changed Mo’s life for the better.

Both of them become a lover.

He and his mom have finish paid all their debt. 

Next, he also become a permanent worker at Grand Hill Restaurant. He starts from below and almost become the main chef if only they didn’t have leave. 

The only place that manage to make him stay and work at one place longer is that restaurant. 

Mr. William Lee. play a major part in it. Mo will always remember that man. He’s a good man. Mo hope he will find his own happiness. 

He’s still single. More focusing in his work.

But unfortunately, his dad passed away three years ago because of a sickness. One of the reasons why his mom decides to go back to her hometown. 

Mo once visit him in prison with He Tian before he passed away. 

His dad approved of He Tian. Even make him promise to always take care of Mo Guan Shan on his behalf. 

He Tian seal the deal.

He glad that both of his parent readily accepts He Tian as a part of his life. Didn’t disapprove of his preference. 

He’s really upset after his father pass away. But his mom tells him that his dad is in a better place right now. This world treats him cruelly. Let’s just let him go to a place that will finally accept him. 

So, Mo did. 

He accepts the reality. No matter how many times he’s trying to denied it, his dad is no longer here in this world. 

He moves on with his life.

Mo stare at the house right in front of him.

He knows that his situation is different right now.

They’re in hiding.

Someone might be targeting for He Tian’s life.

Because he’s He Tian lover, he might get entangle in it too.

He Tian didn’t really keep their relationship as a secret.

Always answer that he has a lover and then point his finger to Mo’s whenever someone approach him with the intend to seduce the fuck out of him.

It makes Guan Shan blush all fucking time.

All the girl that approach He Tian is hot as fuck. 

Only the beautiful and gorgeous one. 

Someone that more suit to stand beside He Tian, who is a really good-looking man. 

His kind of face will always make people did a double take to look at him. Mo always feels awkward walking beside him. People always stare. 

But Mo’s do know He Tian has always has his eyes on him only. Even though it hard to believe it sometimes.

'Why me' is what Mo's always thought.

He Tian has always treats Mo’s with care. 

Showcase all his love and affectionate shamelessly despite their location.

If Mo's didn't reprimand him all the time, He Tian will never stop trying to kiss him in public. 

He Tian always know how to manage his temper with Mo's.

He's strong. 

Guan Shan is not weak either but He Tian has skill in fighting. 

He’s a train fighter. Learn to fight from a professional. He can knock Mo's down easily if he want.

He also knows that He Tian can handle a gun too now. 

The facts that He Tian still trying to hide from him. 

Not that he success in hiding it.

Mo accidently found He Tian secret place when he cleans the apartment. The place where he hides all his weapon. 

But he never mentioned it to He Tian. But he think He Tian know it. because the next time he check. The weapon is already removed.

Whenever they're having a petty fight, Mo did cross the line with his word.

A lots people know that his mouth has no filter especially with He Tian. 

He did anticipate He Tian to strike him sometimes when he overdid it. Use his strength to hurt him. Burst his face open. 

But he didn’t. He Tian has develop one habit when they’re having a fight with each other. He will always leave the house. Leave Mo’s alone. 

But he will always come back. 

Just the timing is different. If he really upset, it took one week for him to be back. 

Maybe that’s why their make up sex is always hot. 

They both feel so sorry toward each other. Want to apologise but didn’t find the right word to use.

He almost forgot. 

He’s actually taking a short break right now. 

There’s a big truck park right behind He Tian’s car. Carrying things that He Tian ordered. 

That’s actually a second truck that come here to delivered something. Another already left after moving all of the things inside the house.

Mo has been helping too. Carrying all the things inside together with the workers that He Tian has hire.

They also taking out anything from inside the house that they don’t want and put it in the truck to be dispose. 

There’s quite a number of people working in the house right at this moment. 

All of them seems like they already know He Tian. Readily taking order from him. 

He Tian did want to keep this house location as a secret. 

Maybe he only allowed a certain people to come here. His own people only. Directly from He family who has skill to work for them in the house. 

He did ask He Tian before. The people come here from the town. 

‘He’ family has another branch here. It’s not really far away. 

But Mo didn’t know the exact distance. They still never have an opportunity to leave this house since they arrived two days ago.

Sipping his cold drink, Mo shift his body and turn to look behind him. Toward the front gate. 

There’s two guard standing outside. Guarding them. 

Mo didn’t notice them before but He Tian mentioned to him that they’re already there taking their position a few hours after both of them arrives.

Mo’s glad that He Tian situated them at the front gate and not right in front of the house door. 

He didn’t really control his volume when they’re having sex before.

He doesn’t know that there’s people guarding them here too. 

He doesn’t want for any of them to hear his desperate moaning for He Tian.

It will embarrassed him to death. 

He Tian voices make him shift his stare toward the house again. 

He’s talking to his phone. Standing at the porch. 

He Tian has been helping with the moving and clean up too. 

His black shirt is drench with sweat since he still didn’t stop helping yet. 

His sweat makes his shirt clung close to his body. 

Guan Shan continue to drink his cold water. 

He Tian looks hot. 

Fuck. He can’t be horny in the middle of the noon. 

“LITTLE MO,” He Tian suddenly calling out to him.

“WHAT?” he hollered back. Still didn’t ready to move from his position yet. 

He’s still tired. Just give him a short break. It’s not like he’s slacking. He plans to help them again after a few more minutes.

“YOUR MOM,” He Tian raise his phone in the air.

Mo spluttered a bit hearing that. “YOU’RE TALKING TO MY MOM?” 

Guan Shan run toward He Tian and grab his phone out of his hand.

“Mom?”

“Baby, I’m glad you’re okay. You make me worried so much. You didn’t answer any of my call,” his mom sound so relief hearing his voice. 

“I’m glad He Tian call me first,” she continued, “I almost leave to the city today. I thought something bad happen to you and you want to keep it secret from me,” he shifts his eyes toward He Tian who’s currently smoking his cigarette. 

He shakes his head. Answering Guan Shan silent question.

It seems like his mom still didn’t know the detail about their situation. Let's keep it as a secret so his mom will not worried more about them.

“I’m sorry mom. Something happened with my phone. It completely destroyed. I forgot to tell you about it,” his lie might sound smooth in other people ear. But this is his mom he’s talking too. 

“Did He Tian phone broken too? He also didn’t answer any of my call. This is a new number, right?” 

See, his mom will not believe him easily.

“Yeah. We’re having a fight. I’m the one who destroyed it and He Tian retaliate. He’s throws my phone to the wall,” He Tian chuckle a bit beside him. 

He moves his hand and ruffle Mo’s hair. Messing with it. 

He’s clearly mocking Mo right now.

“You guys are fighting again?” his mom voice makes him stop glaring hard at He Tian. 

“I already told you to stop fighting with He Tian, sweetheart. You should remember to not let your temper take over you. Don’t you feel pity toward He Tian?” 

Yeah. His mom is on He Tian side. 

He Tian has manage to charm his mom fully. His mom loves He Tian. Always cook his favourite foods whenever they visit. It’s makes Mo feels jealous. His mom pays too much attention to He Tian. 

He did know the facts that his mom still adores him a lot. But sometimes he can’t stop this petty feeling.

“He’s the one who start it this time,” Mo sulk a bit. 

He knows that it just a lie he makes to stop his mom from worrying. 

But it still affects him a bit. How come his mom always siding with He Tian.

“Darling, you know that I’m worried about you too. You have a habit of spouting out something that you didn’t intend when you’re angry. You always tell me that you regret it right? That’s why I don’t want both of you having a fight. It will only make both of you upset,” look like his mom can sense what he’s thinking about. 

Did he make it obvious?

He looks at He Tian face. He has this kind of soft expression. 

Yeah. It obvious. 

He Tian is sensing it too.

He can feel his face getting hot so he moves away from He Tian. “I know. I’m sorry mom. We already get back together again. Don’t worry.” 

“Okay. I will believe in you, Guan Shan. Did you stop working at Grand Hill Restaurant? I call them too you know. They told me that you suddenly resign. Why?” he almost forgot about his work. 

He should anticipate for his mom to call his work place too if she’s worried.

Someone hand from behind suddenly move to cover the phone speaker. 

It’s He Tian.

“Tell her we’re having a long break. Just make up a story that you’re stress or something and want to go away for a while with me. Make sure to tell her that we’re not in our house right now,” He Tian whisper on his right ear.

He follows He Tian’s order and continue talking to his mom for a long time. 

He Tian still waiting patiently beside him until he finishes.

“You call my mom?” Mo give He Tian his phone back. He already finished his cigarette.

He Tian took it and save it in his jeans pocket, “your mom’s guard call me. He manages to overheard your mom conversation with your grandma. Your mom plan to take a train tomorrow and goes to the city. She’s worried about you,” 

He Tian took off his black shirt. Cleaning his sweat and swung it on his left shoulder.

“We have to stop her from getting to the city. It’s dangerous there right now,” 

Guan Shan stare at He Tian six pack. Admiring it a bit.

He Tian must have noticed Mo staring because he suddenly grabs Mo’s head on the back and kiss him hard on his lip. 

Mo replies the kiss eagerly.

“Mr. He,” someone calling for He Tian managed to snapped Mo mind back to the reality. 

Shit.  
He forgot about all these people currently here in this house. 

Mo move away in opposite direction. 

Hiding his embarrassed face.

“What it is?” He Tian move toward the person seeking for him and both of them talk with each other while walking back inside the house.

Mo remained outside for a while. 

Waiting for his heart to calm down a bit. 

All the people that He Tian hire to help them already been here for almost a few hours now. 

He Tian already bought all of them a lunch. 

They just finished eating and continue their work. Taking care of the house. Redecorate it a bit.

Mo move inside too after a while.

The house looks a bit different. Many things have been replaced. He Tian make sure that all the things they need in order to continue living here are being installed. 

Mo list is quite short. He Tian must added more on the list. 

Well, it’s his own money. 

But it did look a bit too much in Mo’s opinion. 

For example, the television is freaking massive. What the fuck do they need a freaking huge television for? 

He even replaced the couch. There’s nothing wrong with the red couch before though. It’s comfortable enough. 

Mo just shake his head. 

Whatever. 

Let’s him do whatever he wants. 

This is his house. His mom gift for him. 

He can hear He Tian voices come out from the kitchen. Still in deep discussion. Mo moves upstairs.

Someone is still here too in the second floor. 

They bow when they noticed Guan Shan presence. 

Greeting him formally. 

It makes Mo uncomfortable. 

He didn’t deserve to be greet like that. 

The one who’s a rich bastard is He Tian. Not him.

“Mr. Mo,” one of the workers address him, “We’re done here. We will move downstairs,” 

“Uhmm… okay,” he sounds awkward as fuck when he replied. 

But all of them bow their head again. Taking Mo’s answer as an order and move downstairs.

Guan Shan almost follow them, but he saw one of the workers still here on the second floor.

Standing right in front of that room.

The worker is facing inside.

The door must be open. 

He’s staring at something.

“What’s wrong?” Mo Guan Shan ask.

The worker ignores him.

“Are you okay?” he asked again.

The worker still ignores him.

Mo hesitates.

Should he approach?

The worker is still there. 

Remained standing at the same position.

What did he saw inside that make him froze like that?

“LITTLE MO!!” He Tian voices can be heard shouting for him.

“I’M UPSTAIRS!” he hollered back near the stair. Looking down.

He Tian head appear suddenly in Mo’s line of side. Looking up from the first floor. 

“They want to leave already. Let’s see them out,” He Tian said. 

This chicken dick is still shirtless. 

Doesn’t he have any shame at all? 

Going around parading his body. 

“Are we all done?” he asks. Still remained upstairs.

“No, they will continue tomorrow. But they have to leave now,” He Tian told him. He makes a gesture to signal Mo to just move down already. 

“What a minute,” he wants to relay this information to that worker and then goes to their bedroom to grab He Tian’s a shirt.

But the worker is not there anymore.

There’s no one standing in front of the door anymore.

The worker that Mo’s saw just now is disappear.

Where did he go?

Did he enter that room already?

Mo moves forward, “Hello, we’re all done already. You can stop now,” he approached the room. Expecting to see the worker inside.

A few more steps and he will stand right in front of the room.

“Sir. You can go back now,” he stops right in front of the door.

The door is wide open.

He can see the inside clearly.

There’s no one in the room.


	8. Hallucination?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan doesn't feels good staying here anymore.
> 
> This house is creepy.
> 
> He want to leave.
> 
> But they can't.
> 
> And the creepy event still didn't stop.

Mo’s currently sitting on the floor. Leaning his back on He Tian’s leg.

That chicken dick is using the new couch. Playing around with his phone.

The clock shows 10.34 p.m. 

They already finish with their dinner and now lounging in the living room.

This room only being lit by the television light.

Mo’s games are on display.

He supposed to be playing with his video games.

He Tian did bought this huge television for him to enjoy playing his games fully.

That bastard informed him before, when he asked why the fuck he even purchase this massive television.

But Mo have no mood at all tonight. 

He thought if he focused on his games, he will stop thinking about what happen a few hours ago.

He still remembers the event clearly.

When he moves downstairs, He Tian already standing outside, waiting for him.

All of the workers too. 

There’s no one getting down from the second floor after Mo’s.

All of them just leave the house without raising any issue.

This means one thing.

The worker that Mo has seen before actually doesn’t exist.

Nobody saw him except for Mo.

What is this supposed to means?

A hallucination?

Did he imagine someone who didn’t exist?

But why?

He’s not going crazy right?

Or it is something creepy that taking over a human form in order to mess with Guan Shan?

Can it really happen?

If he did approach that worker, what will happen to him?

Why it’s always that room?

What is fucking wrong with that room?

Is it because of the creepy tree right next to it?

“Babe, your character is losing,” He Tian voices startled him.

“Are you tired? You seem lose in thought,” 

He Tian’s hand stroke his hair softly.

‘Until when they’re going to continue staying here?’ Mo wonder.

He doesn’t feel safe staying here anymore.

“He Tian?” he shifts his body on the floor to face He Tian. Letting go of the game controller.

“What it is?” 

He Tian has put down his phone. His attention is solely on Mo Guan Shan right now.

“How’s your dad?” Mo asks. 

He Tian expression shift. 

He looks uncomfortable. Like he didn’t expect for Mo to ask him anything about his dad.

But he did answer Mo, “Still the same,” short and simple.

It makes Mo ask the next question, “Do you hate your dad?”

He Tian take a deep sigh hearing that. Leaning his back fully on the couch. Closing his eyes. 

After a moment, he opens his mouth.

“To tell you the truth. I also don’t know the right answer. I thought I hate him. He annoyed me to death. Controlling bastard. He loves to mess with my life,” 

Mo’s stand up and move to sit on the couch. 

He Tian still didn’t open his eyes yet.

“I don’t really have a good memory of him. My brother is the one who taking care of me after mom pass away. That bastard didn’t. I don’t think he even cry when mom died. More busies with taking care of the company. Making more money. Messing with others people life too. He has always been a cruel man,” He Tian has open his eyes. 

“Or that is what I thought of him,”

Both of them went silent.

“What changed then?” Mo ask after a while.

There must be a reason for He Tian to suddenly having a change of heart right.

“Because you’re still here,” He Tian answered confuse him. 

“Huh?” What’s that supposed to mean?

“Do you remember when I suddenly disappear before?” 

Mo nodded. 

He will never forget.

One day, He Tian just stops coming to school.

He didn’t answer his phone call.

They’re already in their last year of high school. Just have to wait for two months and they will officially graduate.

At first Mo thought that He Tian will go away for a while only. Maybe for one or two weeks.

He has done it before when they’re in middle school.

But He Tian never come back. 

Not after years has pass.

“My dad is the one who kidnapped me,” He Tian continue, “I didn’t go away willingly,”

Mo never know that. 

He Tian did mention his dad is the reason why he disappeared. But he never talked about how it happened in details.

He avoids the topic like it some kind of taboo. And Mo's give him his space.

“My dad wants to get me involved in the family business. Of course, I refuse. I fucking hate that job. So, he used you to threatened me. Said that he will harm you if I dare to leave home,”

He Tian continued, “He knows that I can easily escape from his lackey. None of them dare to touch me much. I can easily beat them up. Not that I will fight a winning battle. They know that I still one of the heirs. One day, they have to work under me too,” He Tian move and sit straight on the couch. Putting his hand together.

“The only reason I endured everything for all those years, is because I’m trying to protect you” both of them are staring at each other now.

Mo’s heart fluttered a bit. 

Shit. He really didn’t expect that.

“Then how did you leave?” Mo asks. 

Trying to control his face. He can’t fucking blush like a little girl right now.

He never thought that He Tian has always been thinking about him during those time. 

He still remembers cursing this chicken dick so much back then. 

The only way for him to cope with He Tian disappearance is by pretending to not care. 

It doesn’t really work.

“Zheng Xi call me. I don’t know how he did that. But I suspect he approach my brother,”

Fuck. Mo’s panicking.

Zheng Xi call He Tian?

He didn’t tell He Tian everything, right?

They have made a promise with each other.

They will never mention about that dark episode to He Tian.

“What did he say!?” Mo ask urgently.

“Just said you need me. That’s all. Our phone conversation is short and limited,” 

Hearing He Tian answer manage to remove the big lump on Mo’s throat.

He should has never doubt Zheng Xi in the first place.

“At first I thought it was a prank. But then I manage to found out about your dad sickness,”

Yeah. Mo’s dad has been sick at that time. But that’s not the only reason why Mo’s need He Tian by his side.

“It took me a long time to plan my escape. But I did it in the end,” 

Mo’s still remember when He Tian come back to his side. 

It’s during a Christmas day. The day that he will remember for all of his life. 

But He Tian still didn’t answer Mo’s question. 

“I always thought my dad will come and get me back. Even do something to you. That’s why I still involved in the business directly. So that I will always be ready for my father attack. I have my own loyal followers now. They will tell me if my dad makes a move. At least we have time to escape. But he didn’t and five years has pass,”

And four years since they have been together. 

If He Tian father truly didn’t approves of their relationship, he will do something already. 

To both of them. 

Or just to Mo Guan Shan.

He has the power to do that. Even worse.

But he didn’t.

Is that what He Tian means by him still being here?

“My brother has always point out how I easily misunderstood my father. He claimed that father is not that cruel. How he actually cares about me. He just has a dark humour. He loves messing with me. But I still have to put my guard up. That’s why I have been avoiding him for all these years,” He Tian finished.

From He Tian’s story, it’s sound like He Tian behave just like his father.

He Tian has dark humour too. 

He’s the fucking devil himself. 

He will retaliate full forced if someone messing with him. Jian Yi has always become his victim. That idiot just doesn’t know how to stop. 

Sometimes, he thought He Tian can’t really differentiate between a joke or not.

For him it may be a joke, but his action scared the shit out of other people.

“How about your brother. Did he catch the suspect?”

If He cheng did it, they can leave immediately.

Leaving this house behind and all of the bullshit happening in it. 

“He already has the list of people who know about my dad location. The place where he gets shot,” He Tian answered. 

“He just has to narrowed it down. But it will take some times,” 

Mo’s heart sunk hearing that.

Of course, he should already expect this.

it’s not going to be that easy to catch the sole culprit.

If it that easy, they don’t have to move away in the first place.

“Why you suddenly ask about them?” He Tian has moved down from the couch. Taking over Mo’s last position on the floor.

Ready to continue the games that Mo’s has pause.

‘I want to know when we can leave this house,’ Mo’s answer in his heart. 

But he can’t tell He Tian that. He Tian prefer for them to continue staying here. 

It can be seen from how he redecorated this house. He’s going all out. Like he plans to stay here longer than Mo’s expected.

“I’m just curious,” he answered this instead.

He’s disappoints. 

Does he have to continue experience all those creepy things?

“You have always been indifferent before, Little Mo. I don’t think you ever initiate anything about my family. Sometimes I thought you don’t care much about me,” 

He Tian gaze still focus on the games. But his voices sound hurt. 

Did he really thought Mo didn’t care much about him?

Mo shift to lay on the couch. Facing directly on He Tian’s muscular back.

“Stupid bastard. You’re the one who trying to keep everything secret from me. I’m just waiting for you to tell me yourself. Whenever you’re ready,” Guan Shan reply softly. 

He moves his finger to play behind He Tian’s back. 

Making a circle. 

Round and round.

Round and round.

Again and again.

Or so he thought.

“Liu Wei?” 

Who’s Liu Wei?” 

He Tian suddenly ask that after a few minutes of both of them being silent.

Mo stop his finger.

“Who?” he frowns. Did He Tian talking about the games. 

“I don’t know. You’re the one who making that word,” 

He’s confused. What’s He Tian talking about?

“Me? When?” He Tian has turn and look at Guan Shan. 

“Your finger, behind my back. You keep on spelling that name,”

Mo Guan Shan can almost hear how his heart drop.

He didn’t!

He’s really really really didn’t do that!

He’s not stupid!

He’s making a circle!

He’s really only making a circle!

Why the fuck should he be spelling that name!

He doesn’t even know anyone with that name!

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED RIGHT NOW?

CLANNGGG!!!!!

“What the!!!” he scrambles up from his seat.

A loud sound of something falling down scared the shit out of him.

“What is that sound?” He Tian make a move to go and check it up.

But Guan Shan pull his hand harshly, “Don’t,” stopping him.

“What?” He Tian frown.

“D..Don’t go,”

He’s still shaken by their conversation.

There’s something wrong right now.

He doesn’t want anything to happen to He Tian.

“Just let me check it. You stay here,” 

He Tian removes Guan Shan’s strong grab from his hand easily. Moving away.

“He Tian. Don’t go,” he begs. But that chicken dick ignores him. Still stepping away. Far from Mo’s. 

Fuck fuck fuck!

He’s scared as fuck right now. 

He feels like they’re not alone in the house anymore.

Guan Shan decide to follow He Tian.

Ignoring the fact that his leg is trembling like crazy.

“He Tian,” where the fuck did that bastard go? 

Moving away so fast.

“In here,” his voices can be heard coming out from the kitchen.

Mo change his direction.

He Tian’s there in the kitchen. 

Crouching down, staring at the scattered plates and utensils on the floor right in front of the sink.

The entire rack is upside down.

Guan Shan is the one who wash all of it. 

Put it in the rack to wait for it to dry.

The kitchen still looks the same as before.

Except the window in front of the sink is wide open.

Strong wind enters inside through it.

“Did you open the window?” He Tian ask. 

He’s already standing up and now moves to close the window.

“I didn’t,” Mo’s frozen up. He doesn’t remember actually.

Did the window already open when he washed the dishes before?

Can a strong wind like this shove the entire rack down?

“The worker then. They must feel hot working here this afternoon,” He Tian turn to look at Guan Shan.

“You look so pale. Did it startle you too much?” He Tian seems concern. 

Mo has never behaved like this before. He’s not a scaredy cat. 

Or that how he always seen Guan Shan as. 

“Can you clean this up? Or should I do it?” 

Guan Shan took a deep breath first before he answered, “I will do it. Just move away from that place,” He Tian is hopeless in anything related to clean up. He might mess it up even more.

Guan Shan step away and moves to the storage room. Taking out anything that he needs with hurry.

He doesn’t want to be leave alone.

His heart can’t stop beating so fast and his hand is sweating profusely. 

It took a while for him to clean it up. He has to make sure that the glass in perfectly removes.

Someone might get hurt if he did it carelessly.

Its past midnight when they finally settle down on the bed.

He Tian is horny. He keeps on touching Guan Shan body.

He already removes all of theirs clothes.

Mo are naked and completely expose for He Tian to do anything on him.

To tell the truth, he doesn’t have mood to engaging in sex tonight.

The event before still spooked him. His head in a mess. 

But he doesn’t have the heart to refuse He Tian advance.

Not after hearing his story. 

On how he endured everything his father did to him in order to ensured Mo Guan Shan safety.

Still, He Tian continuous attack on his body did manage to turn him on.

His dick is now hard as fuck. This bastard know how to get Mo's in the mood.

He Tian let go of his nipple. Moving down and grab the lube.

“Turn your body Little Mo. I’m going to fuck you from behind,” He Tian order him.

Mo’s follow his order. His hand and knee on the bed. 

His butt high up on the air. 

The room is only being lit by the table lamp.

Mo shift his head to stare at the wall. He doesn’t want to stare outside the window. 

Even though their bedroom is in the opposite direction from THAT ROOM. He will put his guard up.

He Tian insert one of his fingers inside, “fuckk shhitt,” he didn’t ready for that. His mind is wandering.

He Tian is sitting behind him. His tongue moving around, licking and biting Mo’s butt cheek.

He has always taken a liking to Mo’s butt. Saying how it’s so cute and fluffy. Mo almost punch his face for that comment. But that bastard didn’t stop. Still claiming how it’s so hot and it’s only for him to touch.

He Tian entered a third finger at once, “He… He Tian,” his movement is in hurry. 

“Ahh..Ahhh…Ahhh…” he skilfully touching Mo’s prostate. Already know how to make him feels so good by only using his lean finger.

“Babe. I love it when you’re moaning like that,” 

Mo’s almost cum from it. He just needs He Tian to continue touching that same place but He Tian suddenly stop. He removes his finger totally. Leaving him gaping.

“You bastard! Why the fuck you stop!” he protests loudly. Wriggle around. Fuck. He wants He Tian finger to touch his inside again.

“Be patient Little Mo. Let me put my dick in first,” 

He Tian grab the condom and put it on.

Lining his dick and push it in slowly till the end, “Ugghhhn,” 

He Tian stop for a while. Letting Mo’s adjust first.

“Just move you dick,” he wants to cum already. He needs He Tian to fuck him hard.

He Tian take his dick out slowly and then abruptly slamming inside. 

It feels so good. Mo hide his face on the pillow.

“Haa..Ahhh.. nghhh,” He Tian fuck him fast and hard.

“Look at me,” Mo shift his head to the left and his lip get caught by He Tian’s.

“Hmphh,” He Tian kiss him hard. Shoving his tongue inside and exploring Mo’s deeply. 

His massive dick still moving in and out of Guan Shan’s ass. Touching every part of him inside.

Mo’s can feel how hard He Tian dick right now.

His wholes body slump down on the bed. 

He can’t stand on his knee and hand anymore.

He Tian movement didn’t faltered by it at all. 

He still continues fucking Mo deeply.

“Shit MoMo. I never get enough of you,” 

He Tian has let go of his mouth. He can feel how his drooling is connecting with He Tian.

He Tian circle both of his hand around Mo’s neck. 

Trapping his head with the muscular arm. His whole body is on top of Guan Shan. Just leaving enough space to not crushing him totally.

“Hahh..Hmm…nghh..Haa…”he think he will cum just like this.

He Tian noticed Mo’s condition and grab his dick tightly.

“Fuckk..Ahh.. He.. He Tian.. Le.. Let it go,” he can’t form a coherent word anymore.

“Wait for me. Let’s cum together,” He Tian dick keep touching his prostate on and on. 

“Noo uhh…” he grabs He Tian hand. Wanting to removes it from his dick. It’s so painful right now. He needs his release. 

“MoMo. You really squeezing my dick tightly. It feels so good,” 

He Tian hand didn’t move an inch.

Fuck. This bastard is so strong.

“He Tian please,” he begs. His tear leaking from his eyes. 

His dick is really in pain. 

He Tian’ hand grabbing it so tight didn’t helping at all.

He Tian lick Mo’s tear on his cheek. 

He continues licking and kissing Mo’s face. 

He can feel He Tian saliva all over his face. Suffocate him so much.

But He Tian's hand on Mo’s dick has finally pumping it up and down.

Follow his abrupt movement in Mo’s ass. Harshly searching his release.

“ARhhh… arhhh…hahhh…,” 

It take Mo’s a few second later to finally cumming hard on the bed.

He Tian is cumming too. He’s already stops his movement. Letting it all out on the condom.

Both of them is breathless.

He Tian slowly taking his dick out after a few minutes.

Guan Shan shift and laying on his back.

Still trying to catch his breath.

He Tian move down from the bed to removes the full condom on his dick and just throw it on the floor.

Guan Shan frown seeing that.

“We have dustbin in this room you dick,” Mo manage to scold him despite his condition.

He Tian already stop breathing so hard. He grabs the tissue on top of the drawer.

His action makes Mo wonder, did he already done with fucking Mo’s?

He Tian clean Mo’s body with the tissue. 

“Do we have another clean bed sheet?” He Tian ask.

“Are we finish already?” Mo is really surprise. This is a first. 

Once is never really enough for He Tian before.

“You look so tired today. Let’s just go to sleep,” He Tian kissing Mo cheek softly. Assuring him that there’s nothing wrong with him.

“Do we have one?” He Tian grabs the condom on the floor and throw it in the dustbin together with the used tissues.

“I don't think so. Let’s just sleep without it,” Mo’s get up and stand on his shaking leg beside the bed. Wanting to removes the sheet. But He Tian movement are much faster than him. He grabs the sheet first and removes it completely in one shot.

“Where should I put this?”

Well… The laundry room is downstairs in the first floor.

He doesn’t want He Tian to go there now. It’s late.

“Just put it on the floor,” Mo climbs back on the bed and lay down.

He Tian smirk, “Really Little Mo. You just scold me for the condom. This is much bigger you know,” 

“Just do it. I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep,” he slaps the empty space beside him. Wanting for He Tian to just move and lay on it already.

He Tian chuckle and shake his head. 

But he did follow what Mo’s ask him to do.

As always. He Tian pick him up and make him lay on top of his.

“Sleep tight,” He Tian whispered softly.

“Yeah. You too,” he replied.

Both of them finally succumb to a deep slumber.

Completely unaware of a dark shadow staring at both of them.

Especially at the red hair.

His favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about this chapter?


	9. Meeting someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian decide to visit the town today.
> 
> Just scrolling around and have fun with only both of them.
> 
> Mo's glad they can leave the house even just for a short period.
> 
> He want to forget about what happen yesterday.

Mo Guan Shan is sitting on the porch while playing with his phone.

Waiting for He Tian.

They’re going to visit the town today.

Just scrolling around having fun and maybe buying something for them.

Mo do want to buy some new clothes.

Mo’s glad when He Tian inform him they’re going to go out.

He doesn’t think he can stay here all day after what has happened yesterday.

Maybe when he goes out, he will manage to grab his sense of reality again.

He’s not crazy.

He’s not the one who’s being weird.

There’s something wrong with this house.

Not him.

He's normal.

The thing that he experienced, it because of something in this house decide to mess with him.

His brain is not the one who fuck him up. 

A sound of footstep coming from behind make him turn his body.

It’s He Tian. 

Wearing a dark pant and button-up royal blue shirt.

He styled his hair a bit, make him look deviously handsome.

“Let’s go,” He Tian ushered him.

“Are you not going to lock the door?” Mo’s ask while following He Tian’s step. He Tian just leave the door open.

“Someone will come here to finish working inside the house,” Both of them move toward the car’s direction.

Right. 

He almost forgets about that. 

The workers still didn’t finish working in the house. 

Mo’s didn’t know what kind of things they still need to do. 

The house looks perfect to him.

Whatever. He Tian know better than Mo. Let him take care of it.

It’s not like they will leave this house unattended. 

They have guards standing at the gate. They will be here when the workers come.

‘Hopefully all of them will encounter those weird shit too,’ Mo’s thought almost evilly.

“Where are we going?” both of them already took their designated sit inside the car.

He Tian tightened his seatbelt before he answered, “let’s grab some food first,”

Mo move to tightened his seatbelt too. The perk of using an expensive car, the sits is comfortable as fuck. Can’t believe he’s already getting used to this kind of luxury.

The guards have opened the gate for them. All bowing their head.

Showing respect toward the owner of the car. He Tian. One of their big bosses.

He Tian stop and roll down the window. 

“Make sure they finish it today,” He speak to one of the guards who has move forward, anticipating He Tian’s order.

“Alright Sir. I will take care of it. Please be careful on your journey,” the guard respond.

“If there’s anything happened just call me,” He Tian close the window after that.

This is not the first time for Mo’s to see He Tian ordering someone like this.

Everywhere they go in the city, be it the restaurant, hotel, clothing shops or sometimes even the night club, everyone bow to He Tian and taking his order.

Almost everyone recognised who he is.

The heir of one of the richest family.

Of course, those kinds of places are not someone like Mo’s can enter easily. It’s a high prestige one.

He can only enter because this chicken dick is there too. 

If not, he will already get chase out from the place. 

People will automatically know that he doesn’t belong to be there just by looking at his no brand clothes. 

Unfortunately, all of them has to pretend like they welcome Mo’s too. With fake smile and attitude. 

They don’t want to piss He Tian. Their VIP customer.

It took one and a half hour to finally reached the town.

Almost half hour to stop being surround by the wood along the road.

They reach a fancy restaurant first. He Tian want to spend his lunch here.

“Do we have to eat here?” he asked after the waiter leave them. Bringing along their ordered with him.

Mo can’t even read the menu. It’s in a foreign language. He Tian’s the one who order for both of them. 

“The security here is tight,” He Tian answered smoothly. 

It enough to make Guan Shan shut his mouth. 

He can’t dispute that. They’re in target. They should be more careful with their surroundings.

“Do you want to sit on my lap Little Mo? I can feed you,” He Tian suddenly moves his chair behind a bit and slap his thigh. His face is pure evil. 

He must be mocking Mo’s clingy behaviour inside the house a few hours ago.

Mo can feel his face getting hot.

He did it unconsciously. Whenever He Tian stand up or make a move to go somewhere, Mo will stop him first and ask where he want to go. 

He has to know He Tian position in the house.

He doesn’t want that thing to mess with him.

If he heard or saw something in opposite direction from where He Tian is supposed to be, this mean that thing is messing with him again.

And that’s his clue to go and find He Tian. Stay close beside him.

But fortunately, nothing happened from the moment they wake up till the moment they leave the house.

“Fuck you,” Mo almost raise his middle finger but decide to stop. 

They’re being surround by another pretentious bastard in this restaurant. 

“Why not? I thought you suddenly can’t have enough of me. Here, let me spoil you,” He Tian must feel amused by his behaviour.

“If you didn’t stop right now, I will fucking leave,” Mo’s threatened.

He’s embarrassed now when he thought back about how he act. 

“Ok. I will stop. I just think it so cute when you keep on asking me where I want to go plus with the puppy eyes. I did count it you know. Its more than 50 times, I should has record it. It can be a good blackmail material” 

No, it’s not that much. He Tian exaggerating.

Fuck him.

Mo removes the napkin in his lap and make a move to stand from his seat. 

He wants to leave. Maybe go to others restaurant that he can afford to pay his own bill. 

“The food is already here,” He Tian stop him with that word. 

He’s telling the truth. The waiter is here to deliver their foods.

It smells so good. 

Mo stomach grumble loudly. Shit.

“Here,” He Tian moves the plate closer to Mo’s, “Eat this one, you will like this better,” he trying to soothes Mo's anger.

“I order your favourite dessert Little Mo. You will definitely like it. Finish this first. They will deliver it after you done,” 

Well. Maybe he will just stay. 

This bastard knows him so well. Mo's weak in anything related to sweet. 

Mo glaring hard at He Tian to show him that he’s still upset and position himself better again in his sit.

All the food is so delicious. It makes Mo’s forget about his anger. He glad that he decides to stay.

After that, they move around the town. Stopping in all kind of place. 

The town is small compared with the one they’re living before. But it still enough for him to have fun.

Since he has encounter amount of fucking weird shit in the house, this is a way for him to forget about it for a while.

He Tian just follow him wherever he wants to go. There are guards guarding them in the shadow.

Moving along with the crowd but still alert.

He Tian has point it out to Mo. 

He doesn’t want Mo to freak out if they suddenly grab him and moves him out of danger if anything happen.

But nothing happens so far. They’re safe.

They’re now in a bookstore. Mo’s want to purchase his favourite manga new release.

He can read them when he’s bored.

“Little Mo, are you done?” He Tian appear beside him while holding two books.

English novels. 

“The house has a lot of English books abandoned by previous owner. Did you know that?” he asked. If He Tian buying these books for the sake to spend his free time, he has a lot of options already. 

Unlike Mo’s. He’s not interested in reading a thick book like this.

“I know. This is not for me. I have to meet someone after this. He loves reading. So, this is a gift for him,”

“Who?” Mo frown. He Tian didn’t inform anything to Mo’s about this meeting.

“A client. Are you done, babe?” He Tian repeat his question again. “We have to leave now,”

His manga is already in his hand, “Let’s go,” he replied.

Its dark when they reach the place for He Tian meeting.

A night club, ‘The Luxe’.

“You’re meeting someone here?” 

There’re people lining up to enter the club. Wearing all kind of clothes. Some come with friends while other come with their partner. All ready to have fun for the night.

“Don’t worry about it,” He Tian put his hand on Mo’s back and move him to the left. Far from the front exit.

“Where are we going?” did Mo’s misunderstand? 

Nope. He’s not mistaken. They’re going to enter this building. Just used different entrance.

There’s someone waiting at the door. A hidden door. 

“Mr. He. Welcome,” the staff addressed He Tian. 

Nodded a bit toward Mo’s direction. 

Mo recognise him.

One of the workers who help working in the house yesterday. 

So, this place is the branch that He Tian has mentioned before. 

No wonder he’s meeting someone here. 

His family owned this place too.

“Is he here already?” the secret door brought them directly to an elevator. All of them enter and the staff push the third floors button.

“Yes. We already inform him of your arrival Sir. Manager Liau is currently attended to him,” the lift let out a soft ‘ting’, indicate they already arrived at their desire destination.

“Let’s go baby,” He Tian address Mo Guan Shan.

“Don’t call me like that here,” he hissed sharply. 

Fuck. The staff must have heard that embarrassing nickname. Mo can see his ear is going red from behind.

He glares at He Tian. But that bastard just smirk.

“We’re here,” the worker stops in front of a door and open it for them.

It’s someone office.

“Wait here. I’m going to meet that client for a while. Don’t go anywhere,” He Tian make him sit right on the office chair.

“Fuck you. What I’m going to do here all alone?” he scowls hard. 

He Tian open the laptop on the table. “Play with this. I already ask them to download your favourite games. Or you can play with the internet. Whatever. Just stay inside for me,” He Tian’s grab Mo’s face with his big hand. Making him stare right on his face.

“Jackson will be here to take care of you. You can order whatever you want. Just don’t go downstairs,” Downstairs must be where the night club is.

Mo’s shift his eyes to that staff. Is he the one who call Jackson? They didn’t interact at all yesterday.

He didn’t look at both of them. 

Staring at the wall instead. His ears still red.

“Little Mo, answer me,” He Tian put his face closer. Wanting his attention.

“Whatever. Just go away already. I give you two hours top. More than that I’m out,” He Tian seems satisfied with his answer. 

“Don’t worry it’s not going to take that long,” He Tian moves to kiss him but Mo shove his face away harshly.

“Just go already you bastard!” he hissed. 

Did Jackson see that?

Mo’s turns to look at him again. 

He’s still staring at the wall. Pretending to be oblivious. 

But his face is red now.

He’s not going to faint right?

He Tian’s chuckle seeing Mo’s flustered expression and ruffle his red hair.

“Stay here and be a good kid,” Mo’s give him a finger for that comment.

He Tian let out a laugh and get out from the room.

Leaving him alone with Jackson.

“Sorry for that,” Mo’s start after a few awkward silent.

“It’s okay Mr. Mo. I’m just surprise seeing Mr. He like that. He has always been a serious person,”

Mo’s speechless.

Who the fuck he’s talking about?

He Tian?

That asshole?

That is such an understatement.

But then again this is one of He Tian’s employee.

He can’t show his playful side in front of them.

He’s one of their big bosses.

Maybe Mo’s the only one who can see all side of He Tian’s.

Or does he?

“Don’t call me that. Just call me Mo or Guan Shan,” he told Jackson.

“I can’t do that. You’re an important person for Mr. He. We should show respect to you too,” Mo flustered a bit hearing that answer.

“How do you know He Tian? I thought he never came here before?” Mo’s curious now.

“We have a meeting in Headquarter once every two year,” Jackson answered, “I meet Mr. He there in the hall. He's still good looking as always. I never meet someone as handsome as Mr. He before. Oh and I know you too Mr. Mo. Your relationship with Mr. He has become a hot topic before. Your picture is being spread around among us. Some did said you're not suitable for Mr. He. But I didn't think like that. Mr. He really love you so much. I heard about the story how he fight with his father in order to stay by your side. Its so romantic,” Jackson tell him in one breath.

Okay. That’s kind of unexpected. 

And Jackson has such a loose mouth.

Do He Tian know about his picture being spread around by his lackey? 

Let’s changed the topic. If Jackson tell him more, he will be in trouble with He Tian. He seems like a good kid. Mo don’t want him to experience He Tian’s temper. And those person who make the comment might experience it too. He Tian will definitely hunt them down when he find out.

Mo’s shift his focus on the laptop.

“Are you going to stand there all night. Take a sit on the sofa,”

Jackson is still standing in front of the door. Looking right at Guan Shan.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mo. I have to stand here for tonight. That’s Mr. He orders. Nobody allowed to enter this room until he finished. Me and the guards outside has to make sure that you will stay in this room only. He said you're not allowed to leave this room at all and I has to accompany you in case you get bored and want to talk with someone,” 

Mo roll his eyes. That asshole is seriously going too far. He really dislike the idea of Mo being in the club alone without him. 

“Just ignore that bastard. Lock the door and then sit down. You can stand up again if someone knocking on the door. Nobody will know,” 

The laptop manages to gain Mo’s attention. It’s really has a lot of games. All are Mo’s favourite.

“I can’t do that. We’re being watch Mr. Mo,” Mo’s snapped his head and looking up.

Right. Of course, there’s going to be a CCTV inside.

“How long has you been working here?” Mo’s making a small talk again after 20 minutes into his games. 

“For almost two years Mr. Mo. I'm helping at the pub at first but now I become the errand boy. Just do anything whatever they ask me to do. I didn't has talent in making a drink. I'm glad they didn't just fire me. That's mean i'm still useful,” Jackson scratching his neck while saying that. He's talkative and has quite cheerful personality. He doesn't look bad too. Girl might has a go with him a lot. He's good looking. 

Mo doesn’t know why but the house suddenly appears on his head.

Did Jackson know anything about the house?

Should he try to ask him?

“Did you grow up here?” Mo’s start.

“Yes. My hometown is here. I live with my family. Both my parent and my grandma. I has a brother but he live in the city now,” Jackson smile while saying that. 

Good. Let’s try to ask him whether he know anything about the house.

“Can I ask you something?” Mo pause the games. 

Focusing his gaze right on Jackson who still remain standing at the same position.

“Sure. Did you need anything? I can go ask someone to deliver it to you. Are you hungry Mr.Mo? Or do you want to drink something?” Jackson looks ready to grab his phone out of his pocket.

“No. No. No. No need. That’s not what I mean,” he stopped Jackson.

“Oh,” Jackson seems surprise by his refusal, “How can I help you then, Mr. Mo”

Mo’s hesitate for a second before he decides to just let it out.

“The house that me and He Tian stays, do you know anything about it?”

Jackson expression clearly shows his confusion.

“What did you mean, Mr Mo?”

Fuck. He will just ask him straight to the point.

“Do you ever heard about something bad happen in this house before. Maybe some kind of horror story or such things,”

Mo stare at Jackson expectantly, waiting for his answer.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mo. But I truly didn’t know anything or even heard anyone talking about that house before. Nobody really knows about its existence. We even have troubled to reach the house yesterday. We thought it impossible for a house to be there. The location is far from other place. No wonder Mr. He order a lot of things yesterday. That house is really old too.”

It’s not like Jackson answer is unexpected. 

But Mo’s still feels kind of disappoint hearing that.

“Really? Nobody really know anything about it?” Mo’s ask again.

“I’m truly sorry. But I’m telling you the truth Mr. Mo” Jackson continued, “What’s wrong? Did something happen in the house? Did you see a ghost? When did you see it? How?” Jackson fire him with the question.

Mo decide to just tell Jackson about what happened in that room and the kitchen. He wants Jackson to help him. Find out more about the house.

Jackson seems like a suitable person. He's eager to know more about the house. Can be seen how his eyes almost sparkled with excitement. 

“That sound weird. I think the house is haunted. And there's something wrong with the tree," Jackson point out after hearing Mo's story. He leave out a lot of thing. Just enough to make Jackson trust his word. He's not making things up.

“I know,” Mo admit.

“That’s why I need your help,” Jackson gaze turned sharp and focus.

Ready to received an order from Mo’s.

But it’s not an order. 

He’s asking for help.

“Can you help me find out more about that house?”

Jackson bow his head, “Of course I will help you Mr. Mo,”

“Are you sure?” Mo’s doesn’t want his request to hindered Jackson from completing his job.

“You're allowed to refuse you know. I’m not going to tell He Tian if you did,” Mo assure him.

“Don’t worry Mr. Mo. Going around searching for information is actually my expertise. People easily trust me,” Jackson sounds confident.

He doesn’t know how much his answer make Mo feels relief.

He’s so curious about that house. Something must has happened inside right?

And the name. He almost forgot about the name.

The name that He Tian accuse Mo has been spelling it nonstop behind his back yesterday.

Something that he really doesn’t remember doing that.

The name that he doesn’t know at all.

Will Jackson know anything about the name?

“Jackson, can I ask you one more thing?” 

“Yes, sure. I will answer you if I know,” 

“Liu Wei, do you ever hear about this name before?”

Jackson reaction is unexpected this time. Mo thought he will see another confusion illuminating his face.

But his face turned white and pale. “Mr. Mo. How do you learn that name’s?” even his lip turned pale.

“Why? What’s wrong? Do you recognise this name? Can you tell me more about it?” this is great for Mo’s. This is the first clue that he will gain to learn more about the house.

But Jackson seems hesitate. Like telling Mo’s about it will be his biggest regret. But Mo’s doesn’t care. He needs to know about it.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mo. But I advised you to not said that name loudly,” Jackson answer him carefully. Like he doesn’t want to offend Guan Shan.

“Why?” Mo’s hand is trembling. He can feel it.

“That names. It’s bad news,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. There's nothing scary happen this time. Let's Little Mo has a short rest.


	10. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is agitated.
> 
> His conversation with Jackson are still fresh in his head.
> 
> He has more question than answer now.
> 
> He's frustrated as fuck.
> 
> And He Tian is not helping.

“Can I drive?” Mo asked He Tian who’s beside him driving this car.

“No,” that chicken dick answer immediately.

“Fuck you,” Mo scowl and turn his body in opposite direction. 

Sulking.

They’re on the way back to that curse house.

He’s agitated. His conversation with Jackson still fresh in his head. 

His interrupted conversation.

Flashback.

“Why? What’s wrong? Do you recognise this name? Can you tell me more about it?” this is great for Mo’s. This is the first clue that he will gain for him to learn more about the house.

But Jackson seems hesitate. Like telling Mo’s about it will be his biggest regret. But Mo’s doesn’t care. He needs to know about it.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mo. But I advised you to not said that name loudly,” Jackson answer him carefully. Like he doesn’t want to offend Guan Shan.

“Why?” Mo’s hand is trembling. He can feel it.

“That names. It’s bad news,”

Fuck.

What is that supposed to mean?

“Can you tell me more about it?” he needs to know. This is important.

“I’m not sure whether we’re talking about the same person, Mr. Mo,” Jackson start hesitantly, “but I know a story. About someone with that name too. My grandma is the one who tell me. It has happened more than 90 years ago,”

A long time has pass then.

What happened? 

Mo didn’t need to ask that question loudly. 

Jackson readily open his mouth to continue.

“I still remember when my grandma told me that story. I love horror story, always pestering her to tell me more and more. But this story is the only one that stay in my mind for a long time. It the worse. I don’t think anyone can be that cruel. I’m still young when I heard about it,”

Jackson expression shift. 

He seems uncomfortable. 

He must reminiscent back his feeling during that moment. When his grandma told him about this ‘Liu Wei’. 

Mo suddenly feels uneasy. 

This is bad.

Can he bear the burden of knowing the truth?

Can he continue staying in that house after this?

Someone knocking on the door startled both of them.

“Fucking shit,” Mo’s put his hand on his chest. Trying to calm his jumping heart.

“Who it is?” Jackson asked.

“It’s me, Jun Pei,” the person outside answer. 

Seems like Jackson recognised him because he moved forward to open the door.

“Mr. Mo,” Jun Pei address Guan Shan immediately. “Mr. He require your presence. He already done with his meeting. He wants to leave now,” 

Fuck. 

He still want to talk with Jackson more. 

But someone must has already secured their journey back to that shitty house.

That’s why He Tian want to leave from here now.

They can’t be followed.

“Ok,” he stands up from the chair and step forward. When he almost reached the door, he stops and face Jackson, “Can I have your number?” he asked while taking his phone out of his pocket.

They have to meet again and continue their conversation. 

“Of course, Mr. Mo,” Jackson took the phone out from his hand. Grazing it a bit. 

His hand is cold. Like Mo Guan Shan’s. 

Jackson key in his number, “You can contact me anytime you want. Mr. Mo,” he gives Mo’s his phone back after he’s done with it.

Mo shift much closer to Jackson, cup both of his hand to Jackson left ear, “Our conversation just now, please keep it as a secret. I don’t want people to suddenly become interested in the house. He Tian will be piss,” he whispered this to Jackson. 

People can be busybody sometimes. Especially if there’s something weird happening. It can arose their stupid curiosity. Their house location is a secret. Only selected people are allowed to know. He doesn’t want to make things worse for both of them. 

“Ok. I promise” Jackson reply softly too.

“Ehmm… Mr. Mo, Mr. He is still waiting for you. He emphasizes that you and him has to leave now,” the staff outside remind him. Looking at both of them suspiciously.

“Ok. Let’s go,”

End flashback.

That’s how his conversation with Jackson end.

He has more question than answer after their conversation.

Jackson knows about that name. 

He knows about a story behind it.

He fucking knows.

Mo has search for the name in the internet right after he entered this car.

Jackson reaction indicate that something bad has happen in the past. Something done by this so called ‘Liu Wei’. Or maybe he’s the victim.

That’s the problem too, all the search result in his phone show nothing bad or scary about the one who name 'Liu Wei'. None weird case shows up or even anything has happened 90 years ago done by that name in the search result.

This might mean one thing, the case that happen before didn’t reach the media. None know about it except for the local here. 

Or someone manage to stop it from reaching the media.

Mo has a lot of theories in his head. His imagination is going wild. He thought about all the bad things that might happened.

Who’s this ‘Liu Wei’? 

A disgusting kidnapper?

Jackson look so traumatised by the story though. 

A serial killer then. 

But that kind of case will always manage to grab the media attention.

He will be able to search about it.

The most weird thing is, how come Jackson don’t know anything about the house but he knew a story behind this ‘Liu Wei’?

Are they not talking about the same person?

‘Liu Wei’ in Jackson story and the ‘Liu Wei’ that He Tian mentioned is actually two different persons.

Fuck. If only he talks till the end with Jackson.

He shifts his gaze to He Tian again. 

Mo’s not sleepy yet even though it’s already late. Almost past midnight. 

His mind is so work up. 

“I want to drive,” he told He Tian for the second time. 

They still being surround by the building and accompany by the light street.

“Nope. Not a chance,” He Tian still give him the same answer.

“Why the fuck not!?” he snapped.

“Because the last time I let you drive, you crash the car right on the lamp post. So, No,” 

Mo scowl harder, “You’re the one who disturb me,” he exclaimed.

“I didn’t. I just ask you to look at the front. But you snapped at me and lost focus,” He Tian retaliated.

“That’s the problem,” Mo’s not going to let this bastard win, “I did look at the front. But you keep on telling me to do that,”

“No. You’re not,” He Tian reply, “Your eyes are on the gear stick. And the car keeps on straying to the left,” 

Look like the argument is ensue.

This bastard is picking a fight. 

Mo just want to drive. Why he’s being difficult?

“You don’t even have a car driving licence, remember?” He Tian continued, “You claimed that you don’t need it when I ask you to get one before,”

“I don’t even have a car,” Mo argue “why the fuck should I get a car licence. You do know I only own a fucking vespa, right?” 

He can’t afford to buy a car. 

Not with his own salary. 

He only used his vespa as a mean of transport. Going everywhere by using it. 

It’s a second hand vespa. 

Mo purchased it from Bald. That dude need money because he wants to get married and selling it to Mo’s in lower price. A price that Mo can afford with his own saving. 

He Tian glare hard at Guan Shan for that answer, “Just because you don’t appreciate my gift, doesn’t mean it don’t exist,” he turned his sharp gaze to the front again.

Oh right. 

He almost forgets about it. 

He does own a car.

It’s He Tian gift for him in his 23rd birthday.

He has never used it.

They do have a big fight because of it back then.

It’s a fucking Nissan GTR. 

He’s not He Tian bitch. 

He earned his own keep.

People already assume a lot of bad things about him after they learned of their relationship.

Everyone know He Tian is a rich bastard. 

Meanwhile, Mo’s struggling to make enough money just to feed himself.

Them being together is a weird combo. 

They accused he manages to snatch He Tian by opening his leg. 

People spouting that his face is pretty enough to seduce a man too. 

Especially man like He Tian who like pretty things.

Of course, it’s all bullshit. 

But still, the presence of the car will only make it worse.

He still remembers his fight with his co-worker before. When they know about his relationship with He Tian.

They keep on mocking him. How lucky the Red Hair is. He just has to open his leg and someone will feed him with all kind of luxury.

Mo’s remembers the satisfying of broken the nose of that bastard.

That’s why Mo has been pretending the car didn’t exist. 

People will automatically know that it’s not bought by him but this bastard instead. 

He thought He Tian will get rid of it after their fight. 

But he didn’t. It’s always there in the garage. 

“You give me a car but didn’t let me to drive one. Pick a fucking side!!” Mo’ snapped again.

He doesn’t know what’s fucking wrong with him tonight. 

Why he even picking a fight with He Tian in the first place?

He just feels so uneasy. 

He Tian suddenly shift the car to the left and park sharply outside of the road.

Stopping right in the middle of the dark. 

Only now Mo noticed both of them already being surrounded by the wood.

There’s no street light on the road anymore.

“Why the fuck you suddenly stop here!?” Mo shout loudly.

Shit. shit. shit.

The wood is so dark.

It’s feels so familiar. 

Like the one he has encounter before.

He Tian removes his seatbelt and get out from the car. 

Leaving the door wide open.

His action scared the shit out of Mo’s.

Where the fuck he wants to go?

He’s not going to leave Mo’s, here right?

He’s not going to abandon Mo’s in this dark wood, right?

Mo didn’t follow He Tian movement.

He just stayed inside.

Staring hard at his own feet. 

His whole body is trembling.

He doesn’t want to look outside.

He hates this kind of darkness. 

He can’t stand it.

He fucking hate it so much.

A few seconds feels so long to him.

Someone suddenly opens the door beside him scared the shit out of him.

“No. No. No. DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!” he slaps the hand reaching for him.

Fuck fuck fuck!

He doesn't want to get out.

The hand proceed to grab both of his cheek harshly. Making him facing the owner of the hand.

“MO GUAN SHAN!!” someone shouting his name loudly.

Mo blinking his eyes multiple time to see clearly. 

He Tian is the one who’s touching him. The confusion is showing in his face.

“What’s wrong. Why’re you suddenly acting like this!?” He Tian voice out his concern.

Mo’s panicking, “Don’t leave me here He Tian, I’m really sorry, don’t leave me. Please please don’t leave me here,” he doesn’t know what he’s spouting anymore. 

He needs He Tian to drive this car again and leave this place. 

It’s so dark. 

He’s scared.

“What’re you talking about baby, I thought you want to drive,” He Tian caress both Mo’s cheek carefully.

Mo stop whatever he’s thinking after hearing that word.

He stare hard at He Tian.

“You stop because you want to let me drive?” he questions He Tian. Staring right on his eyes.

“Yeah. I thought you want to drive. That’s why I stop this car,” He Tian answer him slowly. Making sure that Mo can hear all of his word. 

Oh. 

He did ask He Tian that.

He almost forgot.

“You’re not going to leave me here?” he asked again for confirmation. He really needs it right now.

He Tian frown, “Why the fuck should I leave you here in the middle of nowhere. Why are you even thinking like that in the first place?” 

Mo feels a huge relief overtaking him.

But still. 

They need to leave this place.

“He Tian. I’m just joking. You drive again please,” Mo’s beg. 

Shit. He doesn’t even dare to shift his gaze behind He Tian. 

The dark wood is so scary. 

He truly doesn’t want to encounter this kind of darkness anymore.

He Tian kiss Mo’s forehead, “Okay,” he closes the passenger door and move away.

Guan Shan stare at his feet again. His hand holds together tightly on his lap.

The sound of the door being close in the driver side indicate that He Tian is already there. 

After a few more second, the car finally moves forward again.

Only then Mo take a deep breath. 

He Tian is telling Mo’s the truth.

He’s not going to leave Mo’s here in the dark.

A large hand reaching for Mo’s. 

Guan Shan turn and look at He Tian beside him.

He Tian linking their finger together.

After a while, he asked, “Are you okay, Little Mo?”

Mo just nodded his head. 

He doesn’t know what is happening a few minutes ago.

He's in daze.

He Tian kissing Mo's hand softly.

His action manages to make Mo’s erratic heart slowing down to a normal pace.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He Tian still didn't let go of his hand.

His eyes shift to Mo’s briefly.

Mo shake his head. 

He doesn’t know why he act like that. 

“Are you sure?”

Mo nodded his head. He still need time to recover.

“Okay,” He Tian replied. 

He didn’t forced Mo to tell him.

Only silent accompany them after that.

The house can be seen in their views after a few more minutes. 

The massive house looks creepy as fuck from outside. 

Especially in the middle of the night.

The guards are still standing in the same position right in front of the gates. 

But this guards are different from the one this afternoon. 

They must have changed shift with each other.

He Tian stop the car again. 

Mo’s pull his hand out of He Tian grip.

“Mr. He. Welcome back,” the guard bow.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes. Mr. He. Nothing happened when you’re not here,” the guard reply.

So, none of the workers is being disturb like Mo Guan Shan.

That stupid ghost is targeting him only.

If his fucking enemy is not a creepy ghost, he already beat the shit out of it.

Why the fuck he just mess with Mo’s only?

“If you guys need anything just tell me,”

“Alright. Mr. He. Thank you for the offer,” He Tian close the window and the car moves forward again.

Both of them goes out from the car at the same time. He Tian taking out all of their shopping bags from the trunk.

Mo’s wait for He Tian to enter the house first.

He Tian goes straight to the living room so Mo’s just follow his step.

He's searching for the remote to turned on the tv while He Tian taking a seat on the sofa after leaving all the bag right on the floor.

It’s late.

Both of them supposed to be sleeping.

But he’s not sleepy yet. 

He doesn’t know about He Tian though.

He Tian’s suddenly grab Mo’s waist from behind making him stumble backward and fall right on his lap.

“Bastard!” He Tian tightened his grip on Mo’s waist and hugging him tightly.

“Let me fucking go,” Mo’s struggle to be release. 

He wants to play with his game for a while. Just to get his mind out from everything that happen today. He still doesn’t know why he act like that before. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He Tian question softly stop his struggling.

Seems like He Tian still want to talk about it.

How should he answer He Tian if even he didn’t know the right answer?

“I just hate the dark place,” he decides to give this as a reason, “you did fucking stop right in the middle of it,” he shift his head to the left. Making eyes contact with He Tian.

He Tian deep eyes stare right at him, “Since when you’re afraid of the dark? You never have any problem with it before?”

Shit. Of course this bastard noticed that.

“I don’t know. I just suddenly freak out,” he truly doesn’t know. 

He didn’t notice it before.

But just now back inside the car, he really can’t stand it. 

The darkness is overwhelming. He feels suffocated. Like he will definitely die if He Tian leave him there alone.

“Did something happen recently?” 

He Tian shift Mo position on his lap. Making both of them facing each other.

“Do you want to tell me anything?”

Mo’s avoids He Tian’s hard gaze. 

“You’re not going to believe me,” 

He Tian kiss his cheek softly, “Why not?” his left hand is cupping Mo face.

Now is not the right time to talk about it. 

I’s almost 3.00 a.m.

He knows the drill okay. 

He might trigger something in this house if he used the wrong word.

Like accidently saying the name ‘Liu Wei’. 

This is not a normal house.

“I will tell you later,” He Tian mouth has left his cheek. 

“Promise?”  
He’s kissing Mo’s neck instead. Attacking his sensitive part.

“Don’t,” 

He Tian big hand reaching for his nipples and pinching it hard, “Urghh,”

“Little Mo, answer me,” this bastard can’t be fucking serious right now.

“Stop it then,” 

Mo’s grab He Tian hand, wanting it to leave his nipples alone. 

He Tian taking his hand out from Mo’s shirt, “Promise me you will tell me everything next time. I will listen carefully,” he grabs Mo face and kissing his mouth briefly.

“You’re not going to make fun of me?” he put his hand on He Tian’s chest. Trying to stop his advanced.

“As long as it not something ridiculous, I don’t have a reason to do that,” 

He Tian open Mo’s fly and taking his soft dick out. 

His mouth continued to pepper Mo’s neck with kiss. 

“Bastard,” fuck. He Tian hand is so large. He manages to grab Mo’s whole length just like that.

“Kiss me” Mo’ follow his order. He circled his hand around He Tian neck and kissing his mouth harshly. 

He Tian move his hand and playing around with Mo's dick. Tugging and caress it to make him hard.

“Uffhh,” He Tian deepened their kiss by engulf Mo’s lip fully.

“Do you want to ride me?” he asked after letting go of Mo’s abuse lip. Leaving Mo’s breathless.

Mo still didn’t feel satisfied. He wants to kiss He Tian again. He reach forward and smack his lip on He Tian. Both of them continue to make out eagerly.

He Tian hand move expertly. He managed to removes Mo’s pant and short completely without taking his mouth away from Mo’s continuous attack. 

He Tian just let him taking the lead this time with their kiss. Letting Mo do whatever he wants with his mouth. Mo bite He Tian lower lip hard and making it bleed. 

“Where’s the lube?” He Tian ask after Mo stop attacking his mouth.

Mo admired He Tian red lips. He’s the one who did that. He’s the only one who can do that to He Tian.

“It's upstairs right? Should we move there?” 

Fuck no. He’s so horny. He wants to ride He Tian here.

But He Tian phone suddenly ringing out loud.

“Wait a moment,” He Tian grab Mo’s waist and stand up a bit. Taking his phone out of his pocket.

It’s an unknown number. 

“Babe, I have to answer this one,” He Tian said. The phone in his hand is still ringing.

Guan Shan move down from He Tian lap and sitting on the sofas instead. 

He Tian get up and leave the room to answer the phone call. 

Mo touch his own dick. It still hard.

Should he play with himself?

No. 

Let just wait for He Tian. 

He Tian hand is better.

Mo lay down half naked on the sofas and staring at the shows playing on the tv.

The show is boring. 

The panel trying to make a joke but it’s not really funny.

The laughter sound in the background is fake anyway. 

Mo shift again to lay on his back instead. Staring right on ceiling. 

After a while he feel sleepy. 

That dumbass is taking too long.

Let’s close his eyes for a while.

He almost falls asleep when he heard a footstep.

The heavy footstep is moving toward Mo’s direction.

Taking a step one by one.

The house is eerily silent.

Mo can hear it clearly.

The footstep.

He suddenly can’t move his body.

His whole body feels heavy.

Like someone is holding him still.

The footstep has stop.

Stopping right beside the sofas.

The sofas that Mo’s laying down right now.

His heart is beating erratically.

Mo open his eyes slowly.

The lamp and the tv is turn off.

Complete darkness surrounds the room.

He just close his eyes though.

Who turn it off?

He can see a huge figure looming on him.

A faceless man.

Staring down right on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for being here.


	11. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't move his body.
> 
> His lip is sealed together tightly.
> 
> He can't scream for help.
> 
> He Tian is nowhere to be seen.
> 
> Mo Guan Shan is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer than normal. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for being here.

He almost falls asleep when he heard a footstep.

The heavy footstep is moving toward Mo’s direction.

Taking a step one by one.

The house is eerily silent.

Mo can hear it clearly.

The footstep.

He suddenly can’t move his body.

His whole body feels heavy.

Like someone is holding him still.

The footstep has stop.

Stopping right beside the sofas.

The sofas that Mo’s laying down right now.

His heart is beating erratically.

Mo open his eyes slowly.

The lamp and the tv is turn off.

Complete darkness surrounds the room.

He just closed his eyes though.

Who turn it off?

He can see a huge figure looming on him.

A faceless man.

Staring down right on him.

This dark shadow is huge. 

Much bigger than He Tian.

Fuck.

He’s scared.

But he can’t even run away to save himself. His body feel heavy. Like his brain has lost it ability to control his body part. 

He wants to scream for help but he can’t.

His lip, it feels like it has been sewn shut. 

Sealed together tightly.

Mo’s defenseless.

His heart almost stops beating when the dark shadow moved.

Its hand touching Mo face softly. 

The hand temperature is abnormal. It doesn’t feel like a human hand. It’s cold like an ice. 

Making Mo tremble in fear.

The hand didn’t stop there.

It’s moving downward.

Shit. 

What’s happening?

Is this real?

The hand didn’t stop touching him.

It’s taking advantages of the fact that Mo Guan Shan is unable to move.

Why the fuck he can’t even move a muscle?

The hand stops at Mo’s thigh.

Mo’s exposed and very naked thigh.

A hissed like voiced suddenly can be heard near him.

‘You’re not Liu Wei,’ 

The cold hand grab Mo’s left thigh.

Grabbing it painfully.

Its nail digging into his skin.

‘You’re not Liu Wei,’ 

The voices repeat.

Shit. 

He can’t take it anymore.

He feels nauseous.

‘But I think you can replace her’

Another hand suddenly shakes his shoulder. 

This time he managed to get up from his laying position and let out a loud scream.

He scurries away from the new hand making him stumble and falls hard from the sofas.

Someone holds his head to stop it from having a direct contact with the hard floor.

Mo push it away.

“FUCKING GO AWAY!!!” he shouts.

He crawls backward till his back is stop by the wall.

He can move.

He finally can move his own body.

His voice has return too.

He’s okay.

Nothing bad happens to him.

Yet.

Mo look around at his surroundings wildly.

Wanting to know what the fuck is going on.

He’s still in the living room.

But the environment has totally changed from what he remembered.

It’s not dark anymore.

Bright light coming in from the open window.

Like the sun has risen.

He Tian is here.

Standing a few meters away from him.

Raising both of his hand half in the air to imitate a surrender gesture.

What the fuck?

Where’s that figure go?

It’s still touching Mo Guan Shan a few moment ago.

“It’s just me, Little Mo,” He Tian step forward but stop after seeing Mo Guan Shan flinch away.

He’s gets down on one knee instead. Matching Guan Shan height who’s sitting on the floor.

“What’s wrong? Are you having a bad dream?” He Tian seem concerned.

A dream?

All of that is happening in his dream?

The footstep.

The dark shadow.

The hand.

The voices.

It all happened in his dream?

Guan Shan clear his throat first before he snapped, “What the fuck is taking you too long?”

“What?” He Tian frown, “Oh, are you talking about the phone call last night?” 

Last night?

Does it mean a few hours has pass already?

But it really feels like he just falls asleep though.

“Did I falls asleep on the sofa?” 

“Yeah. The phone call takes me a while. When I come back you already fall asleep,” He Tian reply, “You look deep in sleep. I don’t want to disturb you. So, I just grab a blanket upstairs and cover you with it. Seem like you’re really tired Little Mo. You didn’t move at all till morning,” 

Mo changed his gaze to the sofa. There’s a used blanket on the floor. Mo didn’t notice it before. No wonder he feels trap and fall down hard from the sofa.

He Tian must be the one who shake him awake and cushion his head just now.

Then, does it mean the dark figure is just his dream messing with him?

“Did you just leave me alone down here?” Mo asked. 

If He Tian move his body much earlier; he think he will be able to escape from that nightmare. 

A really realistic nightmare.

“No. I’m sitting there,” He Tian point his hand toward the brown couch facing the fire pit. He Tian’s laptop placing on top of the small table beside it.

Mo shift his gaze back to He Tian. His dark circle under his eyes has deepened. Mo frown, “You didn’t sleep?” 

He Tian try to step forward again slowly, testing Mo reaction. 

He didn’t flinch away anymore. 

“I didn’t,” He Tian put his hands under Mo’s armpits and pick him up. 

Position him on the sofa again.

He Tian sit on the table right in front of Mo.

Facing him directly.

“Something happened babe. I need to go somewhere,” 

Mo stare at He Tian. 

He does seem ready to go out by looking at his outfit.

A very familiar outfit.

A big lump appears on Mo’s throat. 

“Where?” 

“My brother called me yesterday. He needs my help to take care of something. Its related with my dad case,” 

Both of them are staring into each other eyes.

“I already gather everyone that I need. They’re all waiting for me,” 

Does it mean He Tian want to leave him alone in this house?

“I want to go too” He said. 

He doesn’t want to be leave alone.

He’s still shaken by his nightmare.

“That place is dangerous Little Mo. I can’t focus if you’re there with me. I will be too worried about you and your safety,” He Tian reply.

“But I don’t feel safe staying here alone,” 

What’s the different if this house is dangerous too.

“I’m not leaving you here alone babe. There are guards outside. All of them will protect you if anything happens,” 

He Tian still trying to convince him to stay.

“I don’t need them,” 

He only needs He Tian. 

There’s something wrong inside this house.

He only feels safe staying here because He Tian is always beside him.

His presence make Mo feels better living in this shitty house. 

“Don’t say something like that, Little Mo,” He Tian try to touch him but Mo slap his hand away.

“Fuck you. You’re a fucking liar,” 

It just last night when He Tian said he will never leave Mo.

Shit. 

His tear is threatened to fall from his eyes. 

He looks down on his lap. Blinks his eyes multiple time to stop it from falling.

He has never thought He Tian will leave him alone in this house. The possibility never appears in his head. He has miscalculated everything.

He Tian stand up. 

Clenching his fist tightly. 

A gestured he always make when he’s hurt by Guan Shan word but didn’t want to lash out. 

He Tian has bad temper. 

But he always trying to be different for Mo. 

Sometimes Mo think he didn’t really deserve He Tian patient.

Like today.

He Tian is going out to help his brother. 

Something must has happened again and they need He Tian help this time.

Mo Guan Shan know that.

He fucking knows that.

But still, he wants He Tian to stay here with him instead.

“You can think whatever you want Little Mo. I’m trying my best here. It’s unfair if you pretend to not see any of my effort,” 

He Tian taking out his phone from his pocket. Typing something in it.

He looks ready to go.

He Tian then pick up the blanket on the floor and cover Mo’s naked leg with it.

“I ask someone to turn on the CCTV monitor,” Mo look up and stare right at He Tian, “Yeah. There’s CCTV inside this house now. Except for the master bedroom and the bathroom. I ask them to install it yesterday. Don’t walk around naked anymore,” Mo face feel hot hearing that last word. 

That actually a good new for Guan Shan.

CCTV can capture all the things that happened in this house.

All those weird things.

“Don’t worry about last night. They didn’t turn on the monitor yet. No one see both of us making out on the sofa. I supposed to tell you about the CCTV but I forgot,” 

He Tian continue, “If you still don’t feel safe staying in this house alone, how about you ask Jackson to come accompany you till I come back. You have his number, right? There’s a small bird message me this morning to tell that info,” 

It must be that Jun Pei. He did look at both of them suspiciously yesterday.

He Tian moves away from Guan Shan. 

Mo cover his body properly and follow He Tian to the door.

“Can I really call Jackson and ask him to come here?” 

He Tian stop and turn abruptly making Mo smash his nose right on his chin.

“Fuck,” he released the blanket to hold his painful nose. 

It fucking hurt like bitch. 

He Tian catch the blanket fast before it fully uncovered Mo’s half naked body.

Frowned hard at him.

What?

Did he say something wrong?

“You seriously want Jackson to come here accompany you?” 

“Yeah,” 

He did want to talk with Jackson.

Their conversation yesterday is interrupted.

He Tian can go and take care of his business outside.

And Mo can stay here with Jackson and maybe they can reveal all the mystery inside this house.

It’s all going great for both of them.

His mood is totally changed now.

He Tian look at Mo’s expression carefully.

After a while he open his mouth, “Okay, whatever you want babe. Just don’t do anything behind my back. I’m not that generous,” He Tian kiss Mo’s lip briefly.

Mo’s frown, “Stupid bastard. I will never do that to you,” he said the last word softly.

But He Tian can hear it, a smirk appeared on his face. 

He tightened the blanket together on Mo’s waist and hugging him tightly. Hiding his face on Mo’s neck. 

“Can I go now?” he whispered.

Mo nodded, “Just don’t you dare fucking die on me,” He Tian chuckled deeply hearing that.

He Tian release Mo from his hold.

“It took a while for Jackson to reach here. I will call him for you,”

“Sure,” It’s better for He Tian to do that anyway. He’s Jackson boss.

He Tian ruffled Mo red hair, “Go and take a warm bath. You kind of smell right now,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” 

He sniffs his own shirt.

Yeah. Kind of.

He Tian let out a laugh seeing Mo’s expression. 

Moving away from him.

Guan Shan standing at the front door. 

Seeing He Tian enter his own car. 

There are four black car parks in front of the gates. 

He Tian is telling the truth when he said all of them are ready to go.

After a while, He Tian car move forward and next disappear from his sight.

Mo still standing at the door even though he knew He Tian is no longer here.

He recognised He Tian outfit.

He’s armed.

He even wearing the bulletproof jacket.

He’s going somewhere dangerous.

He knows He Tian is strong.

He’s not going to die easily.

But he thinks he will try to call He Tian from time to time to make his heart feel at ease.

Mo Guan Shan is using the bathroom. 

Washing after himself.

He put his phone in a basket near him just to be careful.

He knows it only just a dream.

But he still feels uncomfortable by it.

He did have bad experience before. 

Someone has touch him inappropriately.

Mo’s talking about that dark episode.

When He Tian is not there by his side.

He remember back that event.

He’s taking two job at the same time just to get his mind out of everything.

His father is sick. But he’s being denied by medical attention. They said he just get caught by a normal cold. But what normal cold didn’t recover after three whole months.

His mom is frantic. Going around to visit a lot of place. 

Begging for someone that willing to help his father.

Nobody volunteers.

They don’t have a reason too.

They will gain nothing from it.

‘Why helping a prisoner?’

‘He deserved it,’

‘It’s karma,’ they said.

Mo heart already become numb.

Every day is like a hell. 

He has to listen to his mom crying every night.

He can’t sleep properly because of that. 

He waits until his mom stops crying and go to her room.

Cover her tired body with a blanket and kiss her forehead carefully.

He managed to closed his eyes for one or two hours if he’s lucky and then his alarm will be ringing.

He forced his body to move and did the same routine almost every day.

In the morning he’s working at a convenience store. This one paid better than before but he has to do a lot of work.

He’s working at a bar during at night. Making a drink for the customers. This one paid much better.

At first, he did feel surprised by the payment. 

But he has never work at this kind of place before. So, he just assumed this pay rate is normal. 

Didn’t realize someone has a bad motive behind it.

He still remembers that disgusting bastard name. 

Kevin Khoo.

His boss at the club.

He’s always there sitting on a chair near Guan Shan work space. 

Mo didn’t really pay him much attention.

He’s the boss for the whole night club and Mo’s just one of the many workers hired to work in that place.

Mo thought he’s sitting there to monitor the club well beings.

But it changed one night when Zheng Xi come to visit him for the first time in this club.

“Who’s that?” Zheng Xi ask when Mo served him his drink.

Mo turn to look at where he’s pointing, “My boss,” he looks back at Zheng Xi, “Why?”

“He keeps on staring at you,” Mo turn again. 

Yes. His boss looking right at Mo Guan Shan. His face seems uptight. Like he’s mad at something.

“Maybe he just wants to monitor me,” Mo shrugged.

He feels extremely tired today. 

Luckily tomorrow is his off day.

“Can I stay at you room today?” Zheng Xi is still looking at Kevin suspiciously.

“Dude,” Mo snapped at him. What the fuck is wrong with him. Since when he becomes this paranoid.

“Sure. What about your mom?” Zheng Xi focus his gaze on Mo. 

He knew everything about his family. 

Guan Shan tell him. He’s the only one who know.

“My grandma is here. I need a proper sleep for once. I don’t think I can do that at my house anymore,” 

He feels hopeless whenever he heard his mom crying every night. There’s nothing that he can do to make her feel better. He’s powerless.

“Your dad, his condition still didn’t change?” Mo shake his head. 

Every time he goes and visit his dad, he always loses a lot of weight. Mo almost can’t recognise him. 

Fuck. He doesn’t want to think about it. He can’t focus if he did.

“Red Hair,” his co-worker appeared beside him, “Don’t chit chat. Kevin didn’t like it. Go back to work,” he goes away after tell Mo that.

“Just go. I will wait for you until you done,” Zheng Xi said.

It took two more hours for him to finish with his shift. But some stupid motherfucker makes a mess out of the night club. Having a fight with each other.

Crazy bastard. 

Guan Shan is the only one who has to stay and clean up this extra mess. His so called ‘punishment’ because he chit chat with his friend during working hour.

Fucking shit. 

Why everyone trying to mess with him.

“Are you done?” Kevin is still there sitting at the same position.

He’s waiting for Mo Guan Shan to finish clean up this place. 

“Yes,” he just has to throw out the plastic bag. He can do that when he leaves. He just needs to changed his clothes first.

“Follow me to my office,” Kevin stand up and walk away. 

Shit. Is he in trouble? He doesn’t think he talk for a long time though. Why the fuck this place is so strict?

Zheng Xi is still outside waiting for him.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and give him a short message. 

Kevin is holding the door open when he arrived, waiting for Guan Shan to enter his office too.

When he did, Kevin close the door.

‘Click,’ 

Mo stare at him. 

Did he just lock the door?

“Red Hair. You’re amusing,” Kevin start.

“What?” Mo’s confused. 

He’s still standing. The office is large. Too large actually to be used as an office. 

There’s a big sofa right in the middle of the room. 

“You really didn’t notice anything? Or you just pretend to be coy?” Kevin make a circle around Guan Shan.

Can’t this bastard just talk straightforwardly. He doesn’t have time for this bullshit. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Boss or not, Mo’s having enough. He’s fucking tired. 

“Who’s that man? Your lover?” Kevin stop right in front of him.

Mo can smell his breath. 

This bastard is drunk as fuck.

“I don’t have a lover,” Mo snapped. 

An image of a dark hair suddenly appeared on his head.

No. No. No. Go away. He doesn’t want to think about him.

“Really? Then I can make you mine, right?” a chill running down Mo’s whole body.

“Wh.. What?” Mo stumble backward in surprised. 

Kevin suddenly pounce on him and he definitely not ready for that.

He falls hard on the floor.

“Fuck!” shit. His head is pounding like crazy. 

Maybe his body already in the state of collapsing because his vision turns black after that.

When he wakes up, a hand is touching him.

His pant and shirt are totally removed. 

His hand and leg are tied up together tightly. 

He can’t move at all.

Someone biting and licking his neck aggressively.

“What the fuck are you doing!??” Mo struggle hard to fight the attack.

Shit. 

He doesn’t think this day will come in his life.

He’s being sexually assault.

“You’re awake. Good. I prefer more when you’re conscious Red Hair. You look so good naked like this. Can’t believe you’re mine now,” there’s saliva flowing out from his mouth. 

This bastard looks fucking disgusting.

Mo didn’t recognise him anymore.

This is not the Kevin Khoo that he always saw.

This is a fucking monster.

He shifts to attack Mo lips.

Mo take this chance to bite his bottom lip hard.

“ARRRRgggHHHHH,” that bastard struggle to remove his lip but Guan Shan didn’t let go at all.

He picks Mo body up and throw him away. His back crash with the hard floor. 

Fuck. He’s losing his breath. His whole body trembled in pain.

“FUCKKKKKK!!!!” that bastard roars. There’s a lot of blood coming out from his lip.

He deserved that.

Mo ignore that loser and crawl away. 

This is his chance. He should run.

But that bastard suddenly stomps Mo body hard with his expensive shoes.

“You bitch!!!! You fucking ungrateful bitch!!!” He kicks and keep on kicking every part of Mo’s body that he can reach.

His leg, his hand, his back, his stomach and even his head.

Mo can only moan and groaning in pain. Try to shield his head from the attack.

He knows there’s no one in this building anymore.

Everyone already leaves.

Zheng Xi is outside.

But he’s not the type that forcefully enter someone building without any reason.

After a while Kevin stop.

Mo just lay there on the floor. 

He’s bleeding from head to toes.

He thinks his right hand is broken. It’s in weird angle and hurt like hell.

“You should be grateful,” Kevin said while panting hard. Resemble a crazy bastard, “I pay you more than others. I even pay you when you want to leave early. When you said your father is sick. When your mom is sick. I pay it all. Nobody gets this kind of treatment. You’re the only one who I treat this good,” 

He moved again toward Guan Shan.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Please stop.

He can’t stand it anymore. 

Kevin grabs Guan Shan hair harshly and drag him on the floor. Moving toward his table direction.

“LET GO OFF ME YOU STUPID LUNATIC!!” 

What more he wants to do?

Kevin makes Mo bend on the table. 

Smash Mo head hard on it first.

Fuck. Mo lost his vision for a while.

He stops struggling.

Everything is so painful.

Mo can hear sound of a belt being loosen behind him.

Fucking shit. He knows what’s going to happen next. 

“Red Hair. You don’t know how much I want you. Being under me like this,” Kevin hold him down by his neck.

Mo can feel his dick on Mo’s back. 

He’s hard as fuck. He smears his precum all around Guan Shan butt. 

Guan Shan vomit all of the content in his stomach.

“You have to clean that after I’m done with you,” 

It’s really going to happen.

He’s going to get rape by a stupid crazy bastard.

‘He Tian.’

‘Help me.’

The door suddenly being kick open.

Mo struggle to turn his head to look behind him.

It’s not He Tian.

It’s Zheng Xi.

He’s holding a gun.

“Let him go before I burst your head open,” 

Zheng Xi work as a bodyguard. Hired to protect one political figure. They let him hold a gun as a part of his job.

Kevin let go of him.

Mo fall down hard on his butt. 

He doesn’t have any energy left in his body.

“You’re making a big mistake, go away while I’m still feeling generous. He’s mine. I can do whatever I want with him. Go and leave us alone,” Kevin said, “You don’t know what I can do to you if you didn’t listen. I can kill you and nobody bats an eye. Trust me. I can do that. Leave him with me. I can take care of him better,” 

Zheng Xi punch Kevin hard on the face making him stumble and smack his head on the table. Groaning in pain on the floor pathetically.

“I know someone who can do worse than that to you. You fucking touch his prize possession. Oh. You’re so dead…,” Zheng Xi did say something further but Mo didn’t hear any of it anymore. 

He loses his consciousness.

Only two days later he wakes up. 

Both his mom and grandma ambush him right away. Ask him a lot of question.

But the doctor calm them down. Saying that he still needs some rest.

He closed his eyes back. 

Zheng Xi is there beside his bed when he opens his eyes again.

Both of them just remained silent.

“What happened to that loser,” Mo start after a while.

“Nothing. All the report already been dismissed and disappear from the record. His family is rich,” Zheng Xi reply.

“Did you tell my family?”

“No. It’s all up to you. What do you want to do, Red?” 

“What can I do?” he whispered back. 

Fuck. There’s a tear flowing down from his eyes. He can’t even move his hand to wipe it away.

He’s in pain. 

Inside and outside.

Everything is so painful.

He thought about the only way to make it stop.

“I feel like dying. It does sound better right now,” 

Zheng Xi look away from him. Hiding his face.

“Don’t. Don’t say something like that. You don’t mean it,” 

“Everything just hurt,” 

He’s so tired. 

He doesn’t think a simple sleep can chase it away. 

He doesn’t remember ever feel anything besides tiredness.

What if it will never go away no matter what.

Zheng Xi stand up from his seat. His eyes are red, “I will make it better,” he promised.

Mo’s stare at him.

“How?” 

“I know someone who can make it better,” 

“He’s not going to come back,”

“He will. I will make him come back even by forced,”

“I don’t need his pity,”

“The things that happened in that room, I will never tell anyone. It’s all up to you, Red. But that Kevin is dangerous. I need to do something about him. From what I can see, he’s obsessed with you. Do you know he has someone following you around and taking a picture of you?” 

Mo stare hard at Zheng Xi. “What the fuck?”

“I’m telling you the truth. We need to do something about him. I will take care of it. Just,” Zheng Xi taking a deep breath, like saying the next word is painful for him, “just don’t die,” 

Mo avoid his hard gaze. 

After a while, he replied, “Okay,”

Both he and Zheng Xi keep their promise.

He doesn’t know how Zheng Xi did it but Kevin never appear in his life after that.

Nobody knows about what happen except for both of them.

He told his mom he gets attack by a gang who want to take his money.

It took a while for him to recover but he did.

When He Tian appear again in his life everything changed for the better.

Everything.

Now all of that has become a history.

He doesn’t give a fuck anymore about that Kevin.

The only thing he know is his whole family is ruin now. 

Fall into bankruptcy.

Serve him right.

Mo stand up from the bath tub to rinse his body more when he feels it.

His thigh is in pain.

Mo look down to inspect it.

There’s a dark bruise resemble a handprint on his left thigh.


	12. A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is here.
> 
> Ready to tell Mo about the story behind this 'Liu Wei'
> 
> Mo is shaken.
> 
> Another truth is reveal to him.
> 
> He's not quite ready for it.
> 
> But he can't avoid it now.

The handprint is huge. 

When did he got this?

It is He Tian?

But He Tian didn’t grab his thigh last night and they did stop in the middle.

Even if he did, it will never leave a dark bruise like this.

It’s painful.

Mo touch the bruise. 

Stare hard at it.

A chill suddenly running down his whole body.

Fuck.

He remembers now.

The dark figure in his dream are the one who grab his thigh.

Digging it nail on him. 

But it’s supposed to be a dream.

It’s supposed to be just a nightmare.

How come a nightmare leave a bruise on him in reality?

Unless…

“MR. MOOOOO!!! I’M HEREEE!!!” someone suddenly hollered from downstairs.

Mo recognise that energetic voices.

"IT’S MEEE JAACKSSONNN!!! WHEREE AREE YOU???” 

Mo dry his body with a towel. Then grab his clothes on the cabinet and wear it in hurry.

Take his phone and just leave the bathroom with his wet hair.

Running downstairs.

His heart is beating like crazy.

Jackson appeared at the right time.

He doesn’t want to be alone after discover that just now.

It’s not a mere dream.

He slips when he reached the last stair but someone manage to catch him.

“Are you alright, Mr. Mo? You look pale,” Jackson asked. Still holding Mo’s waist.

Mo straightened his body and removed Jackson hand away from him.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry. It’s nothing,” 

He will tell him later.

He turns and stares at Jackson, “What the fuck is that?” He’s carrying a big military bag. It looks heavy.

What did that fucking He Tian tell him?

“Oh. You mean my bag?” Jackson put down his bag on the floor. 

“Mr. He inform me that I have to stay here with you till he come back. But he doesn’t know how long it will take for him to take care of his business,” Jackson said while pour out all of the content on the floor.

Mo jaw drop seeing the content.

“He said I can’t sleep in the house during the night. I have to set up a tent outside. I’m allowed to choose where I want to set it though. Mr. He is so generous,” 

No. He’s fucking not.

That bastard can’t be fucking serious, right?

This house is freaking massive.

Even all the guards can fit to sleep inside if they want.

Why the fuck Jackson has to sleep outside on this cold weather?

Unfortunately, Mo’s doesn’t have the heart to tell Jackson that.

He seems excited to set up the tent.

He did get everything ready. 

Mo stare at the content on the floor.

Whatever. He doesn’t plan to sleep at all tonight. He will just let Jackson sleep on the living room and he will stay up playing with his games.

He doesn’t think he can sleep properly this night. Not after what has happened. 

What if the dream has continuation?

He can’t put his guard down anymore.

He will wait till He Tian come back.

One black pouch managed to catch Mo’s attention. He picks it up from the floor, “What is this?” he asked. The pouch looks carefully sealed.

“Oh. That,” Jackson take the pouch out of Mo’s hand carefully. Look to his left and right before he whispered, “can we continue our conversation from yesterday?”

Right.

This is what he wants to do today with Jackson. 

But he’s hungry right now.

“Let’s do that later,” they still have time, “Did you eat already?” Mo’s help putting the content inside Jackson bag again. 

Jackson follow his movement, “Mr. He call me while I’m in the middle of eating. I didn’t manage to finish it. He wants me to come here immediately,” 

Mo felt guilty. He Tian just deliver his wish to Jackson. He’s the one who disturb Jackson meal time.

“I can cook something for both of us. What do you want to eat?” he zipped Jackson bag and push it into his hand and walk to the kitchen.

“It’s up to you Mr. Mo. I will eat whatever you cook for me,” Jackson follow Mo’s from behind. 

“I will cook Aglio Olio pasta. Is that okay?” He wore the apron He Tian bought for him yesterday. That bastard already rearranged all their shopping content inside this house. This is rare. Did Mo really seem tired last night?

“It sounds delicious. I really can eat anything Mr. Mo. So, don’t worry about me,” Jackson smile brightly.

He’s finished with his cooking much earlier than when he’s with He Tian. 

Jackson volunteer to help and he actually good with his hand. He doesn’t make a mess at all. 

Unlike He Tian. 

Even after years living together, that bastard still didn’t improve with his cooking skill. 

It’s not like he makes any effort to improve. He always creates more disaster in the kitchen. 

Sometimes he feels like smacking He Tian head with the pan. He actually did attempt to do that multiple time. But that chicken dick always managed to grab the pan out of Mo hand. 

Their argument will always lead to ‘something’ so Mo’s will always kick him out from the kitchen. 

He even makes his own rules for He Tian to follow. 

That bastard only follows it if he feels generous enough. Mo rolled his eyes when he remembered it back.

Shit. Why he keeps on thinking about He Tian?

“Mr. Mo, this food is so delicious” Jackson voices snapped Mo’s out from his daydream.

“You can add more if you want,” Mo moves the large bowl toward him.

“Thank you Mr. Mo,” Jackson fill his plate with more pasta.

Mo continue eating his food. Taking a small bite every time. 

He’s not a big eater. Just for certain food. Like sandwich. Which He Tian always bought for him before almost every day. Although Mo is more than capable to make one but it feels good to just eat something without need to concern about preparing it once in a while.

Mo continue eating in silent. Only accompany by Jackson excited chatter.

But his mind is wander to He Tian again.

He and Jackson are now sitting in the garden. Sipping their cold drink. 

Guan Shan has makes it enough for the guards too. 

He asked Jackson to deliver it to them. Together with the pasta. It’s up to the guard whether they want to eat it or not. But Mo did cook enough for all of them.

He Tian word keep on ringing in his head. 

They all are here in order to protect him.

Cooking for them is the least that he can do to repay their hard work.

“Did you tell anyone about our conversation yesterday?” he starts.

"Uhhmm…” Jackson avoid Mo’s gaze.

“You tell someone about it?” he put his glass on the bench and stare hard at Jackson.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mo. Please forgive me,” Jackson plead, “I only tell one person. It’s my grandma. But don’t worry. I didn’t tell her anything about this house. Just the story you tell me yesterday. I told her that my friend from the internet ask for help. There’s something disturb him in his house. That’s all,” Jackson explained.

Shit. He almost loses his heart.

He thought he has makes things worse for He Tian.

“No. It’s okay. I did ask you to help me. Of course, you have to tell someone about it. But don’t tell anyone about me and He Tian currently staying here. Both of us are in hiding,” he reminded Jackson again. Just for sure.

“I promise Mr. Mo. I will not tell anyone about it,” Jackson reply.

“You tell your grandma? What did she say?” old people are more experience with this kind of things. Much better, they might know how to take care of it.

Jackson whispered, “Do you want to continue our conversation right now, Mr. Mo?”

Guan Shan gulp. 

He nodded his head.

Let’s do that.

He want to know the truth.

“Firstly, my grandma reminds me to not said that name loudly when she told me that story before, so we have to give it a different nickname just to be careful. I suggest we used ‘You-Know-Who’. Like Harry Potter movie. Do you agree, Mr. Mo?”

“Sure,” Jackson look excited. Let him having his fun.

“It’s happened 90 years ago. ‘You-Know-Who’ is born in this village. That village didn’t exist anymore. Has been replaced by a factory site. All the villagers already moving away to different location. My grandma heard this story from one of her friend years after the case happen. Who’s come directly from that village. The news didn’t reach outside much when it happened. All of the villagers trying hard to keep it between them only,” 

Mo changed his position. Sitting better so that he can hear Jackson word properly. 

“‘You-Know-Who’ is a woman. A really beautiful and gorgeous woman. Her beauty is unique. Every villager admired her for it. She always gets praised frequently by them. All the men trying hard to attract her attention. Want to make her as their future partner. While all the women are jealous of her. Wanting to receive the same attention too. Being admired all the time. She come from a pretty normal family. Both of her parent is really proud of her. Always bragging about her since she's still young. How she’s a really good child. She’s a good child. A hardworking girl. Polite and gracious too. Always helping people in need. Especially old people. She’s the jewel of the village. Everyone loves her,” 

Jackson stop for a while before added dramatically, “Unfortunately, it’s all just a mere delusive. The woman that they loved and admired, is only an orchestra played by her. Hiding inside that beautiful woman is a monster. Or a devil in disguise,”

Mo’s hair standing up on the back of his neck. 

Shit. What’s that supposed to mean?

“‘You-Know-Who’ is obsessed with her beauty. Of course, she did get praised by it all the time since she’s born in this world. But she’s a human too like all of us. No matter how beautiful or handsome we are. One day it will slowly disappear with age and that what she’s afraid of. Her disappearance beauty. She’s scared. What if one day people will stop admire her? What if one day people will not notice her existence anymore? She doesn’t want that to happened. After constantly being the receiver of the beautiful praise, she doesn’t want it to stop. She craved for it all the time,”

“She doesn’t want to get old. She doesn’t want to be normal. She’s different. She’s unique. So, she seeks to find the solution. How can she maintain her beauty? She goes and meet this crazy witch in the next village quite far away from her place and bring forward this question. This is when everything went wrong,”

“That witch is famous for her worship of the Satan. She believes that human can make a pact with Satan and they can ask something in return. It can be youth, knowledge, wealth, fame, or even power. But she will only tell her secret on how it can be done to certain people who she thinks is eligible enough. Seem like ‘You-Know-Who’ pass her examination. Maybe because she didn't hide her true self in front of the witch. The witch told ‘You-Know-Who’ that in order to attain her dream, a sacrificed has to be make. A human sacrifice. They have to make this sort of praying ritual and present their sacrifice. Only then the Satan will grant her wish. An Everlasting beauty. The one that will not disappear,”

And pretty sure this so called ‘You-Know-Who’ believe that shit.

Mo know that people thought he’s stupid sometimes. He’s lacks of knowledge. He’s not interested in studying. 

But his head is functioning properly.

He knows how bullshit what that girl trying to achieve. Human will all die one day. We can’t do anything to stop it. Including the aging. But this ‘Liu Wei’ might think differently from him. 

No. She did think differently.

“The first time it happened, she targeted the baby. The baby is a first child of this new couple. ‘You-Know-Who’ is there too in their house when the wife is giving birth. Pretending to help the midwife. No one knows about her true character. They only view her as a kind woman who’s there to help,”

“Nobody knows how it happened but the baby died a few hours after that. I suspect she inject something to the baby. Maybe she gets the poisonous weapon from the witch. The parent weeping the baby death. And the villagers help to prepare his funeral. But of course, she thought once is not enough to make her wish come true. She did it again. Kill the baby. When the same event happened for the fifth time someone finally become suspicious. All the babies died a few hours after being born. They all are born healthy. How can it happen?”

“The villagers agree to investigate this matter. Something is going on. They need to find out about it. This village is quite traditional. They believe they can solve this matter within themselves. They didn’t trust the official help. They thought all the police are corrupted anyway,”

“Mr. Mo,” someone interrupt them surprised the shit out of him.

“Ye.. Yeah,” one of the guards has approach them.

“What’re you doing out here with Jackson? It’s hot outside. You will feel better staying inside,” the guard tell him.

He turned and look at Jackson. “Do you want to move inside?”

“I don’t really mind,” Jackson shrugged, “But I will follow your wish Mr. Mo,”

It’s better for them to move inside. He can stand this heat but he doesn’t know about Jackson though.

“Let’s talk in the house then,” Mo stand up and nodded toward the guard a bit. Showing appreciation for his concern. 

The guard give him a brief smile, “Before I forgot. Thank you for the pasta Mr. Mo. It’s really delicious,”

Mo feel his face getting hot. He scratches his neck, “I’m glad you guys like it,” he replied.

The guard smile again to Mo but his eyes shift briefly toward the house behind him. 

Mo turn and stare at the house too.

The door is wide open. They can see inside the house from here. There’s nothing weird though.

“What’s wrong?” Mo turn to the guard again.

“Nothing. I must has imagined it,” 

Both he and Jackson look at each other.

“Imagine what?” Mo urge.

“It’s really nothing Mr. Mo. Don’t concern about it. I have to go and return to my position. Please tell us if anything happens,” the guard bow and walk away from them.

He stares at the guard leaving back. The guard turn once and look at the house again suspiciously.

Shit. 

What happened? 

Did he see something?

“Mr. Mo. Let’s just go inside,” Jackson snap him out from staring at the guard.

Mo hesitate at first but decide to follow Jackson and move toward the house direction. 

It’s okay.

He’s not alone.

Jackson is here.

That things will mess with him when he’s alone.

Both of them taking their sit on the sofas after washing the glasses. Decide to stay in the living room. 

Mo turn on the tv. Just to stop the house from being eerily silent. 

He doesn’t want to remember about last night event.

“Should we continue?” Jackson asks.

“Wait a moment,” Mo take his phone out from his pocket and dial He Tian number.

He Tian didn’t pick up his phone again.

Mo has call him one hour before and get the same result. 

Mo try to call him multiple time but it’s all didn’t success.

He stares at his phone. 

Why the fuck that bastard didn’t pick up his phone?

Did something has happened? 

Shit. He’s worried.

“Mr. He didn’t pick up the call again?”

Mo shake his head. Still trying to call He Tian.

It still didn’t success.

“Maybe he’s busy and didn’t have time to pick it up. I believe he will try to call you back when he has time Mr. Mo,” Jackson try to assure him.

“Maybe,” he will try to call that bastard again later. Hopefully He Tian has call him back before his next attempt.

Mo turn up his ringtone volume just for sure. Holding his phone close to him.

“Okay. Let’s continue,” he turns to Jackson. Ready to hear what happen next. He’s curious about how the story will end.

“Where did I stop? Oh. I remember. Okay. Now the villagers already suspect something but they still didn’t sure what is going on. Some thought maybe their village is curse. They have done something to anger the God and now they received His punishment. They should increase their praying ritual and beg for forgiveness. But there’s one villager who suddenly suggest to dig the baby grave. He suspects something is done to the body. They should investigate from there. Of course, it raises a protest from some villagers. Saying that the action is repulsive. No one should has done something like that. But some did agree and they ask for the parent permission. Whether they will allow for such thing to be done toward their child grave. The first couple give out their permission. They’re devastated but if their baby is died unjustly, they need to know how it happen and want justice out of it,”

“And when they dig the grave. Imagine how surprising it is when they found the grave is completely empty. The body is not there anymore. It creates chaos. They dig other graves and get the same result. The news about it spread throughout the village and it reach ‘You-Know-Who’ too. She’s anxious now. She knows that if she did nothing about it people might find out. She needs to do something fast,”

“Like I said before, the villagers love her. They will always trust her. So, she manipulated that fact and trying to pretend like she has her own suspicion and tell them. She’s trying to shift the attention away from her. She’s always there when the baby is being delivered but there’s one person who are there too all the time. The midwife,”

“No fucking way,” Mo can almost guess what will happened next.

“Yes. I think you too can predict what happen Mr. Mo. She accused the midwife. The midwife is an old lady who live alone with no family. That make her vulnerable. There’s no one that will back her up. Especially the one who accuse her is ‘You-Know-Who’, the beloved jewel of the village. They all trust her word. Of course, she did bring in some good point, like how she noticed the old lady acting suspicious when holding the baby. How the baby keeps on squirming so much like they’re in pain and how she didn’t feel good about it but didn’t want to make something out of nothing. She managed to make her story sound legit. Plus, some tearing confession on how she regretted didn’t try to do anything to stop it. It managed to increase the anger of the villagers. Seeing their most precious woman look so devastated and even blaming herself,”

“What happen next is they go and went to confront the midwife. The group that approached the midwife is quite aggressive. They has their own believe on how justice should be done. Imagine when a lot of people come to your house in the middle of the night and banging on your door loudly. The old lady is scared. She knows why the people are here in front of her house. They believe she’s the one who killed all the babies. She knows that no matter what she said, the people outside will never trust her. So, she didn’t open the door. Pretending like she is not there inside the house. However, that was her major mistake, her silent make them believe that she’s guilty. They know she’s there in the house. Hiding in her room because she’s scared to faced the consequences of her own action. The villagers are too caught up in their own anger and did something horrible. They burn her house,”

“What the fuck!!?” 

“That not the worse Mr. Mo. When the midwife noticed her house is on fire, she trying to escape but they didn’t let her. They block her door with something. Trapping her inside the burning house. They truly believe she’s guilty and she should meet her punishment,”

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! They fucking burn her alive!? Shit. That’s so fuck up! How could people can be so fuck up!? Especially that fucking Liu Wei!

“And that crazy bitch!!? She’s fucking there right!!?”

“Yes Mr. Mo. As usual, that was the perfect time for her to continue her acting, she pretended to beg the villagers to stop the fire and let the midwife out. Even trying to go inside to help her but of course the villagers stopped her and she know they will. That’s why she even trying in the first place,” Jackson make a face. Like he’s fucking disgust by that fuck up ‘You-Know-Who’.

“They really didn’t let the old lady out?” Mo asked. Hoping for different ending.

Jackson expression turn hard. He shakes his head, “No. No matter how many times the midwife crying and screaming for help, begging for them to safe her, they didn’t. They even waiting outside until she turns silent. They all know her silent mean she’s already dead. But they still didn’t do anything. Just watch the house burn to crisp,”

Mo whole body turn cold.

He stared at his own feet.

He knows that people can be so fuck up.

Even today, the same event might even happen in other side of the world.

People being killed unjustly.

Crying for help but there’s nobody that will come to help them.

The riches doing whatever they want with people life.

Baby being throw out in the dumpster.

How come human can be so fuck up sometimes?

Can’t we all have a happy ending?

Living happily and then die happily too?

Why its so hard to achieved that?

If Zheng Xi didn’t help him when he gets sexually abused by David, will he meet the same ending?

Die unjustly?

“Mr. Mo?” Jackson called his name softly.

Mo changed his gaze and stare at him.

“Are you okay? Should I stop here?” Jackson seem hesitate. Like he’s scared he has done something horrible by telling Mo the story.

Mo take a deep breath first, “No. You can continue,” he still wants to know how the story is ending.

And more importantly, how does this so call Liu Wei are being related with something in this house.

The dark figure did mention her name twice last night in his ‘supposed to be just a mere dream which is fucking not’.

Will he find out about the relation from Jackson story?

The dark figure.

The tree.

The room.

Liu Wei.

Can they reveal all the mystery that happen in this house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being here again.


	13. 'You-Know-Who'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson story is still continue.
> 
> Revealing more and more about this 'Liu Wei'
> 
> Mo's surprised by how fucking disgusting one human can be.
> 
> But he get one clue that might link that things in this house with that 'Liu Wei'.

“Are you sure I can continue, Mr. Mo?” Jackson asked for confirmation. 

“Yeah,” Guan Shan nodded his head,” I want to know how the story end,” 

He truly hopes that bitch get her punishment. Not only she killed innocent babies, she also shifts the blame to a fucking innocent old lady and then manipulate people to kill her!

Shit. Mo is boiling with anger.

“Other villagers only learn about what has happened after the next morning arrived,” Jackson continue, “They’re very surprised by the news. But it all too late if they want to do something about it. The house already burned down completely, together with its owner,” 

Jackson expression turn sad while saying the last sentence.

“They’re angry when they first found out. Knowing a heartless murdered take place in their village. There’s almost 20 persons involve directly that night. All of them including ‘You-Know-Who’ are being apprehend and investigate by other villagers. They want to know the exact reason for them to carry out their own punishment. Their accusation is heavy. They should discuss first before decide to do anything at all,” 

“Except for 'You-Know-Who', Other who involve keep on arrogantly saying that the midwife has done something much worse, so she deserved it. They only carrying out justice. All of them should be thankful instead. They manage to stop her from killing another newborn again. They’re confident she’s the criminal,” 

“For the whole week the village is in state of mess. At first, some of the villagers are really upset by what happen to the midwife and demand justice. They should give her a chance to justify herself. She’s just an old lady,”

“Wait a minute,” Mo interfere, “what they do with her body? The midwife body I mean,” 

“Oh. I forgot to mention. They decide to just give her a proper burial and stop making thing worse,”

“That the least they can do,” Mo spit, “just let her rest in peace. They did fucking kill her,” 

“Agreed,” Jackson nod.

“Then, what happened to those fuck up humans?” 

“Well,” Jackson shift uncomfortably, “unfortunately, nothing happened to those who are involves,” 

“What the fuck!?” 

“Yes. That was exactly my reaction!”

“What do you mean? Why the fuck nothing happened to them? They fucking burn her alive!” 

“Yes. But I already tell you this Mr. Mo. ‘You-Know-Who’, she’s really manipulative. A disgusting snake in disguise. Using her beauty to portray as someone who’s too innocent and too pure to do such malicious thing. In this case, there’s only two prime suspects. It’s her or the old lady. Majority of the villagers trust her more,” 

“Nobody knows the midwife personally to pick her side. She prefers to being alone most of the time. Only interact with other to purchase her necessity or when someone need her service. Otherwise, they rarely saw her. She prefers to stay home. It creates multiple rumors after ‘You-Know-Who’ story spread around. A lot of theories come out and people began to add their own words. Making things worse for the old lady. The villagers totally change side. None protest anymore. They act like they already see it coming or how the old lady always has a bad aura around her. Basically, they just throwing out any word just to make the action done to her seem legit,”

It’s really fucking unfair. 

The old lady is already dead. 

She can’t even defend herself.

No. They didn’t even give her a chance to defend herself when she’s still alive.

They just kill her.

This is so frustrating.

“There’s no one who confidently come forward and declare how they believe the midwife is innocent. No one pick her side. At the end, they decide she’s the culprit. She’s the one who murder all of the precious newborn. Her way of death is treated as her karma that she has to meet for doing something ungodly and just close the case. They warn all people in that village to keep what has happen among themselves only. They have to maintain the village reputation from outsider,”

“What a bunch of bullshit!” Mo snapped harshly.

“Uhh…,” Jackson startled hearing Mo sudden loud outburst.

“Sorry,” Mo try to calm himself down, “I’m just pissed off,”

“It’s okay,” Jackson expression turn soft, “I’m glad you react the same as me, Mr. Mo,” 

“Will the story take much longer?” They have spent more than two hours sitting around.

“I can just skip to the end if you want,” Jackson offer.

“No. Let’s not. I want to know everything,” he wants to find some clue in Jackson story. 

“Alright I will try to make it short. Ok. After everything has calm down, ‘You-Know-Who’ goes and ask the witch for confirmation whether her dream has been fulfill. Will her beauty remain and never changed forever now? She did sacrifice five babies to the Satan. But the witch just laughs at her face. Mocking and even taunting her. Saying that her sacrifice is actually pathetic. She needs to do more than that to achieve her dream or she just has to forget about it,”

“That witch is fucking disturbing,” Mo insert. 

“I know right. She’s crazy,” Jackson respond before get back to the story again, “‘You-Know-Who’ killing spree continue six months after the midwife tragedy in which she decides to lay low for a while. She truly wants for her dream to come true this time. She should change her target. Newborn is so small and it will never be enough. She needs someone bigger. Someone that will spill a lot of blood,” 

“The next victim is her supposed to be ‘best friend’. My grandma didn’t mention her name so I didn’t know what to call her. She and ‘You-Know-Who’ are childhood friend. Growing up together and even work at the same place. ‘You-Know-Who’ target her because of her sad background. She wants to run away from that village for such a long time. Her father is always abusive. Her mother has pass away and can’t protect her anymore. She really hates the villagers because they never help her and her mother until she took her last breath. Basically, she’s vulnerable and suit to be ‘You-Know-Who’ target. She doesn’t have any affectionate toward her best friend much. Her Everlasting Beauty is much important. She makes a detail plan on how should she do it this time. She doesn’t want to make any mistake,”

“Oh,” Jackson suddenly stop.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mo look to his left and right suspiciously.

“I’m sorry Mr. Mo. I totally forgot to mentioned something,” Jackson said regretfully.

“What?”

“For all this time, ‘You-Know-Who’ didn’t do it alone,” 

“She fucking has accomplice!?” Mo express his surprise.

“Yes. One of the witch followers,” Jackson answer, “he’s bewitched by her beauty when he meets her during her first visit to their hideout. He willing to do anything for her,”

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

This is it!

The first clue about the dark figure!

Can it be that follower is the ghost that linger in this house!?

It does keeps on mentioning her name!

“Can you tell me more about him?”

“I think he’s the one who dig the baby grave and then take the baby out. I refuse to believe ‘You-Know-Who’ did it on her own. He must be the one who did all the heavy work. He’s someone who’s obsessed with dark magic. I don't think he know doing something like digging a grave in the middle of the night is not normal. That’s why he become the witch follower. He’s crazy too,”

“Do you know his name?”

“No. My grandma didn’t mention it again. Sorry,” Jackson reply.

“It’s okay,” Mo try to hide his disappointment, “then, what happened next?”

“‘You-Know-Who’ make a fake promise to her best friend. Saying that she will help her run away for real as long as she didn’t tell anyone about it. Her best friend agrees. She’s eager to leave that place. She never knows ‘You-Know-Who’ true color. She thought ‘You-Know-Who’ just being as usual, kind heart woman who always trying to help other. To keep it short, she killed her in the middle of the wood during the night. ‘You-Know-Who’ manage to lure her inside. The next day, she spread around the news how her best friend has run away from the village. Showing them the letter that she has left behind which is going according to her plan. With the man help, she managed to deliver the body to the witch hideout,”

“What is their actual relationship?” Mo voiced out his curiosity, “does ‘You-Know-Who’ share the same feeling as he?” 

“I don’t think so. More like she used her manipulative skill. Exploit his feeling for her and giving out empty promise which are enough to make the man willingly sacrifice anything for her. ‘You-Know-Who’ is incapable of feeling love, Mr. Mo. She’s a disgusting human being. If she not like that, she will never plan the next target,”

Mo feel uneasy hearing that, “who’s it then? Her next target?”

“Her parent,” Jackson answer short.

“Fucking shit,” Mo rub his face harshly.

Fuck. This is getting worse. 

He doesn’t think he can stomach it anymore.

“She’s crazy, Mr. Mo. What she doing is not normal. She’s not normal. She just pure evil,” Jackson showcase his disgust toward ‘You-Know-Who’, “I think she doesn’t have to did all the killing anymore. The Satan already taken a liking on her and will fulfill her wish just like that,” 

Mo let out a big sigh before he asked, “Did she really want to kill her own parent?” 

“Yes, Mr. Mo. After deep thought. She doesn’t think she can target anyone in that village anymore after her best friend. If she makes a wrong move. She might get caught and expose. So, she wants to leave the village and venture outside. Find new target. But she can’t do that if her parent is still alive. They’re overprotective and overbearing. Also, the villagers love her so much. They will try to stop her if they know she want to leave. She has to make a strong excuse that will make them totally back out. Her parent dead seem like a valid reason. If she orchestra in perfection how her parent died in tragic event, she can pretend like she’s traumatized by it and doesn’t want to stay there any longer,” 

“This time, she needs the man help to directly involved with the killing. She plans to make it look like an armed robbery. Again, she makes a detail plan on how she supposed to do it. She’s their only child. So, she just has to eliminate her parent and then she will be free,”

Mo just remained silent. He’s fucking speechless.

“First, she tells someone that she’s going out of town and will come home late tonight. Just to create her alibi. She already knows how she can move in and out from that village without anyone noticed. That’s how she brings the man inside and hiding him in her room before her parent come back. Then, she cooks dinner for both of her parent and put something in their portion. A sleeping pill,”

“Unfortunately," Jackson add, "not everything going according to her plan this time,” 

Mo perk up a bit, “Why? Did someone sniff her plan?”

“No. Not really. It just both of her parent supposed to come back at the same time as always and then eating dinner together. But her mother come back first that night,”

“What about her father?”

“He gets stuck with work. Which make him extend his shift. Seem like ‘You-Know-Who’ didn’t expect that. Maybe because it’s rarely or even never happens before. She truly didn’t anticipate that. Her plan has never been interrupted before. What happened that night make her flabbergasted,”

“She already finished cooking, right?” Mo asked.

“Yup. She wants them to die quick and fast for her planned to work. She still needs to stage the robbery. Moreover, she’s not supposed to be in the village when it happens. She wants people to witness her just coming back from the town and didn’t get caught by the tragedy,”

“Her mother enters their house and greeting her as usual that night. Asking about her day. She never expects that the girl in front of her is not her daughter anymore. It’s a devil in disguise. Planning for her demise. When I think back, it’s really upsetting. How could she plan to do something like that?” Jackson stop and look down on his hand. Trying to make sense of everything.

“Like you said. She’s crazy,” Mo reason, “we never ever thought to do something like that because we’re not crazy,” 

Jackson nodded agreeing, “my family is my everything. Mr. Mo. I work hard because of them. I love them so much. I will protect them with all my life,” 

Mo give him a brief smile, “Me too,” 

He stares at his phone in his hand. 

Thinking about He Tian.

He still didn’t call Mo back. Almost one hour has pass.

Why he didn’t call him back?

“Are you thinking about Mr. He?” Mo look up and stare at Jackson. Before nodding his head, a bit.

“Mr. He didn’t tell you where he’s going?”

“I just know he’s going to help his brother. But he doesn’t tell me where,” Mo answer. He’s already dialing He Tian number.

No one answered it again.

“Do you want to try and call Big Mr. He?” 

“He Cheng?” Mo asks. Jackson nod once, “I don’t have his number,” not in this new phone. He has it before in his old phone. Together with Brother Qiu number. 

He scrolls trough his contact list just for sure and surprisingly he found it, “Wait. I do have it,” Mo straightened his body. Feeling a bit better than before. 

He Tian must be the one who save his brother number in Mo phone. 

“Try to call him and ask, Mr. Mo,” Jackson look eager too.

Both of them totally put the story to the side. They will continue later.

He’s worried about He Tian.

Mo dial He Cheng number, turn on the loud speaker and wait for him to answer. 

After a while a deep voiced can be heard answering the phone call, “Hello,”

“He Cheng, it’s me, Mo Guan Shan,” he greets.

“Wait a minute,” Mo can hear some movement happening in other line. Like chair being push behind. Shuffle of clothes and a bunch of footsteps. Lastly, a sound of door being close before He Cheng speak up again, “You can talk now,”

“Did I disturb you?” seem like He Cheng is leaving somewhere and doesn’t want to be overheard.

“No. Don’t worry. I’m just take care of some paperwork,” 

“Then, why’re you leaving?” Mo asks. 

“This room that I used right now is design to block any kind of bugging devices. Its stop functioning in this room,” He Cheng answer him patiently.

“Someone bugged you?” Mo express his surprised. 

It’s He Cheng. He’s powerful and smart. If he already knows about it why doesn’t he just get rid of it.

“I already get rid of everything suspicious. I just want to be careful Guan Shan,” he answers Mo thought. 

Shit. 

Both of them are really brother okay.

“You call me because of He Tian, right?” He Cheng remind him.

Mo feel his face getting hot, “Yeah. Do you know what happen to him? He didn’t answer any of my call,”

“I ask him to turn off his phone when he arrived,” He Cheng reply calmly, “the place that I ask for him to go is dangerous. Any mistake will cost his life,”

Mo heart leaping out of his chest.

“Where it’s? Where he’s going? What kind of place is that?” he asks continuously.

“Sorry. I can’t tell you anything,”

“Oh,” Mo didn’t hide his disappointment hearing that. 

Jackson give him a sad smile.

“Don’t worry. If anything bad happens. I will be the first one to know about it. We have our own communication device for emergency,” He Cheng assure him.

“Then, can you tell me if anything happens?”

“I will,” he promised.

Mo want to offer his goodbye before He Cheng stop him.

“Are you alone?”

“No. There’s guard outside at the gate,” 

“Where are you right now?”

“You don’t know about this place?” He Cheng question is weird. He supposed to know about it. He’s the one who make sure their journey is safe.

“I know about that place Guan Shan. That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m asking whether you’re alone right now inside that house,” He Cheng elaborate.

Mo look at Jackson, “No. Jackson is here. Do you know him?” Jackson come much closer. Anticipating He Cheng answer.

“Is he one of our staff. Sorry, I don’t keep track of our branch there,” Mo snicker seeing Jackson crestfallen expression. He must thought He Cheng will recognize him.

“Yes. He is. He Tian ask him to come here,” Mo lie. 

He’s not going to tell He Cheng that he’s the one who want Jackson to be here and accompany him. He doesn’t want to sound pussy.

“Why he keeps on saying that?” He Cheng next word froze him totally.

“Wh… What?” Mo stuttered. Looking at Jackson with wide eyes. Pure shock is appearance on his face too. 

Jackson didn’t even open his mouth since the beginning of Mo conversation with He Cheng.

He just sitting on the sofa silently.

“He keeps on whispering the same word,” seem like He Cheng is convinced that Jackson is the one who is talking, “What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?”

Mo hand is shaking, “What did it say?” Mo asks. 

He knows what’s going on right now.

They’re not alone in this living room.

It’s not just him and Jackson.

Something is here with them.

“What?” He Cheng voiced out his confusion. 

He did suspect Jackson who's directly beside Guan Shan. Then, Mo question did come out strange for him.

But, it’s not Jackson.

He Cheng didn’t know this fact.

Jackson shift uncomfortably on the sofa, looking around the room.

He understands what’s going on too.

“He Cheng, what did ‘it’ say,” Mo emphasize the ‘it’.

He Cheng is smart. Hopefully he will grasp their situation right now.

Other line went silent.

After a while He Cheng speak up, “It said you’re a liar,”

Mo heart pumping erratically.

“That’s all?” 

He Cheng went silent again. 

Is he trying to listen carefully to the word? 

Is that thing currently standing beside him?

Mo shift much closer to Jackson. 

Shit. He’s scared.

But they should pretend like they’re not.

That things like it when it manages to explicit fear from both of them.

Let’s try to remained calm. 

Seem like Jackson share the same sentiment too. 

He didn’t try to run away.

“It mentioned a name though,” He Cheng deep voiced startled him a bit, “It’s Liu something. Liu Bei? Liu Fei?” 

He Cheng still trying to guess the name when Mo stupid mouth suddenly offer.

“Liu Wei?”

“Mr. Mo!” Jackson move to cover his mouth but it’s already too late.

“PRRANNGGGG”

“CLLANGGG”

“CLIINNKKKK”

“PLLANNGGGG”

A fucking loud noise boom from somewhere inside the house scared the shit out of them.

Both he and Jackson scramble up from the sofa.

“Shit!”

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

How could he forget Jackson warning?

He already reminds Mo to not speak that name loudly.

He even makes a nickname for their convenience.

“What was that noise?” He Cheng ask. Mo still didn’t close their call.

“I don’t know,” He grab Jackson wrist hard. Stopping him from making any movement.

Both of them frozen in their place.

The sound is coming from the kitchen just like the previous night.

Someone is trashing their kitchen. 

Making a mess out of it again.

But this time it’s going to be in worse condition than before.

It still didn’t stop even after minutes has pass.

Fuck. 

What should he do?

“Go and call for the guard. Don’t just stand there,” He Cheng snap at him.

“Okay. Okay,” he tugs Jackson hand. Signal him to follow.

They almost reach the front door when the sound finally stops.

“It’s stops. Should we go and check it?” Jackson suggests.

“Don’t,” He Cheng strict voiced come out from the loud speaker. He must has noticed Guan Shan turn on the loud speaker, “just get out from the house and call the guard,”

“Alright. Mr. He. Sorry,” Jackson and Mo open the door and run outside.

The guard must has noticed their presence. 

Three of them running toward Mo and Jackson. Meeting them halfway in the garden.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Mo? Why are you running like this?” 

“Something,” Mo point toward the house, “something is happening inside the kitchen. Can you guys go and check it out?”

“Wait. Don’t enter yet,” He Cheng ordered. 

The guards must has recognized the voiced. 

All of them automatically halt their movement. Cancelling their intend to run inside.

“Guard?” He Cheng call out. 

Mo mutely pass his phone to one of the guards.

“Yes. Mr. He. Good afternoon,” the guard seem flustered. Like he never expects to ever talk directly with He Cheng.

“Call the monitor room and confirm with them what’s happening inside the house. Until they declare it’s safe to enter do not try to go inside,” He Cheng warn.

“Yes sir. We will do that,” the guard reply. He nodded his head toward another co-worker. Signaling them to do what He Cheng has request.

“Ask them to send the clip to HQ through email. I want to check it myself,” he continued.

“Alright Sir. We will deliver your message to them,” 

“Good. I will wait for it then. Go and take your position. Mo Guan Shan?” the guard return the phone back to Mo trembling hand and move back to their post. Discussing the matter with other.

One step nearer the house and taking his gun out. Taking his aim to anyone that might appear suddenly. 

Mo move away to sit on the bench situate in the garden. The same place he lounging around with Jackson a few hours ago.

“Yes?” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong. Based on our conversation a few minutes ago, the sound just now, it’s not because someone manage to trespass right?”

Mo shake his head before he noticed his mistake, “No,” he’s talking with his phone. He Cheng can’t see him, “I think it’s not. It has happened before,”

Jackson has sat beside him. Massage his wrist.

His wrist has turn red. Mo has grip it too hard.

Jackson noticing Mo stare at his hand. ‘It’s okay. I’m okay,’ he’s mouthing this word. 

“When?” Mo focus on He Cheng again.

“Two days ago,”

“Is He Tian there with you when it happens?”

“Yes,”

“What did he say then?”

“Nothing out of norm. He thought the wind coming in from the open window shove the full rack on the sink down,”

Fuck. 

He misses He Tian so much right now.

Will he take much longer to come back and be by Mo side?

“I don’t want to stay here anymore,” Mo add last word unconsciously.

He Cheng didn’t reply immediately.

He speaks after a while in much lower volume, “you believe it’s not the wind fault,” 

Mo nodded, “Yes. There’s something wrong here in this house. It messing with me every fucking time. The kitchen, it just one of many weird things that’s happening,” 

This is the first time for them to talk for a much longer duration like this. 

He doesn’t know why, but He Cheng presence bring comfort to Mo and manage to control him from freaking the fuck out. Even though they just communicate through phone call. 

“Then tell me everything Guan Shan. I will listen,” He Cheng offer.

It’s made Mo stump a bit, “are you sure? It might sound ridiculous though,” he looks at Jackson beside him who’s silently listening to both of them. The loud speaker is still turn on. He nodded his head encouragingly.

“I will listen till the end. Don’t leave anything out. I promise I will not ridicule you,” He Cheng reassure him.

Mo took a deep breath. Staring back at the house. 

He doesn’t know whether his fretful heart making him seeing thing. 

But he can see a looming figure looking down on them from the top window. 

It disappears into the air after a few second before Mo manage to make a fuss.

With his heart thumping like crazy after witness that, Mo open his mouth and spill everything to He Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.


	14. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guan Shan decide to tell He Cheng all the weird event that happen in this house.
> 
> The room, the tree, the darkness, the kitchen and the bruise.
> 
> He Cheng and Jackson continue to listen to his story till the end.
> 
> Mo can feels they did trust his story.
> 
> And then the guard interrupt their conversation to bring some news.
> 
> A good news or a bad news?

Mo decide to spill everything to He Cheng. 

Spill all the weird and fuck up things that happen here in this stupid house. 

First about the room which are lock when he checks in the afternoon but suddenly become unlock later that night. He still doesn’t know how it happen. He Tian denied it when Mo ask whether he’s the one who unlock the door. Obviously, it not done by Mo too. But this house currently resides by two of them only. It suspicious enough, right?

Next, the scary big tree outside the house which located just beside that suspicious room. Mo remember seeing a dark figure perch on it that night. He also describes how the darkness that still giving him a chill suddenly disappear when He Tian found him in that room. More like saving him from falling down because of his own stupid curiosity.

The things that still make him think deeply is about the complete silent surround the house that night. Till the point Mo can’t even hear He Tian voices calling out for him repeatedly. 

Then about the worker who standing still in front of that room but suddenly disappear into the air the next day. He can remember seeing the worker who’s just there and resemble like a fucking normal human being. With complete limb and such thing. Dress just like any other workers who come to help them redecorate the house that day. He just standing there one second and then disappear the next second. Leaving no trace of its existence. 

After that, he tells He Cheng about the first night when ‘You-Know-Who’ real name coming out from He Tian lips. Believe to be repeatedly spell by Mo Guan Shan on He Tian back in which he has no recollection of ever doing that other than making a circle. He doesn’t even know that name before and he has no reason to be spelling that name out of nowhere. ‘Liu Wei’. A name according to Jackson’s story given to one of a cruel women. Where killing spree is done by her in order to gain eternal beauty. Such a selfish being.

Continued by the falling down of dish rack on the floor in the kitchen that night which believe to happen because of the open window. But Mo didn’t remember ever seeing it wide open like that. He has been standing right in front of it when washing their plates and utensils after dinner. If the window is open, he will definitely notice the cold breeze coming inside. It’s cold that night.

Then lastly the dark figures in the living room that supposed to be a nightmare but the revelation in the bathroom might tell otherwise.

“It leaving trace on you?” He Cheng ask after Mo has recite the current event. The one that occur just last night. The one where he can’t move at all. It’s feels like something heavy and strong envelope his entire body. ‘Intentionally’ making him unable to move. Make him feel helpless and useless. 

Jackson, who has been silent all this time during the story telling decide to open his mouth, “it physically hurting you, Mr. Mo?”

“Here,” Mo instinctively showing the part of his thigh that are bruising. He’s wearing a short pant. He just needs to pull it up a bit and show the dark bruise. Wanting them to believe his story and not painting him as a liar, “it did touch me in my dream,” Mo explain to both of them “it grabbing my thigh painfully. I only noticed this bruise this morning, when I was taking a bath,”

“woah,” Jackson expressed his surprised seeing the dark bruise.

Yeah. The bruise has changed shade in colour. It’s become much darker and look much worse compare to before. 

“Does it look that bad?” He Cheng ask. He must have heard Jackson exclamation. He has been faithfully listening to Mo all this time. Just interfere whenever he has any question. Even then, his question didn’t have any intend to doubt Mo’s stories. He just wants to know the details.

“Yes, Mr. He,” Jackson answer He Cheng question, “it looks exactly like someone has grab it forcefully,” he explained while inspecting the bruise. Putting his face nearer.

Mo feel his cheek getting hot. The location is a bit, awkward. He pulls down his short. Cover the bruise again. His mouth suddenly added, “it’s not He Tian’s. He Tian didn’t grab my thigh last night,” 

Oh Shit. This is really awkward. Mo closed his eyes shamefully.

Why the fuck is that dumb ghost has to touch his thigh!? Why not his hand or even his ankle!? Fucking stupid ghost!

“Oh,” Jackson adjust his position and sit properly again. Clearing his throat. His face turns red a little knowing what Mo word has implied. Maybe he just suddenly realises how awkward the bruise location is.

“Mr. Mo,” one of the guards has approached them, “we have received permission to enter the house. But we need to be extra careful,”

“Really?” both he and Jackson stand up. Ready to go inside too. He’s curious about the kitchen condition. 

“What about the monitor?” He Cheng ask, “did they send out the emails already?”

“Yes. Mr. He,” the guard answer, “we already confirm with them,”

“Ok then. Follow the same procedure similar when someone manage to trespass. Check the entire house. Don’t let your guard down,” He Cheng strict voices can be heard loud and clear from the phone speaker.

‘Similar when someone manage to trespass’. Mo repeat that word again in his head. 

But what if that ‘someone’ is ‘something’ that can’t even be seen. Does it reliable for the same method to be applied in this situation?

“Mo Guan Shan,” He Cheng voiced manage to snap Mo out from his thought.

“Y-Yes,” Mo stuttered.

“Do you want to end our phone call?” He Cheng deep voices come out soft unlike before, when he’s giving his order. 

He Cheng is giving him a choice. He can choose to not end their phone call yet.

Did he notice Mo current state of mind during their conversation?

Talking with He Cheng for all this time did manage to stop him from freaking the fuck out.

His hand still didn’t stop trembling. His knee feels weak. His body is reacting to what his mind is trying to forgot. His fear.

The figure that he sees looking out from the top window a few minutes ago still leaving a big impact on him. 

The figure. It stares right on Mo. Even when it just happens for a few second. 

Mo can feel it. The stares. 

Mo clench the phone in his hand tightly. 

Fuck. He doesn’t need to hide it anymore. The facts that he’s scared.

All things that happened make him feels vulnerable. 

He Cheng is giving him a support. He trusts Mo story. Didn’t ridicule his fear.

It makes him feels regret a bit for not telling He Tian his story.

‘He Tian’. 

‘Where are you?’

“Mr. Mo,” Jackson call him out. Mo turn to stare at him. Startled. Realizing his mind has go somewhere else again. 

“You guys can enter first,” Mo open his mouth to tell them that. Guards and Jackson nod their head and started to move toward the house. All are tense and in high alert. It can be seen from their backs.

“He Cheng,” Mo turn to his phone again.

“Yes,” He Cheng voices is still there replying to him.

“He Tian. Where is he?” Mo has turn off the loud speaker. He’s alone right now. Still standing in the garden.

He can hear He Cheng hesitate a bit before he answered, “we already have the prime suspect. The one who hired someone to shot my father and make him in that state, still in comas, barely alive. But we still need a strong evident to pin him down. The suspect,” He Cheng took a deep breath before continue, “he’s family. Our uncle,”

Mo heart feels heavy hearing that.

“His own brother?” Mo whispered.

“Yes. His own brother,” He Cheng repeat.

“Fuck,” Mo offer.

“My father trusts him too much. I think I can understand that sentiment,” 

Did He Cheng refer to his relationship with He Tian? How he also will always trust He Tian and didn’t even thought about any form of betrayal? Because He Cheng love He Tian and will do anything for him. 

Is that how He Tian’s father, a man who’s so strong and powerful, who’s existence manages to make people tremble in admiration and fear, finally manage to crumble? Because he never suspects his own brother? The one who he loves and trust?

Shit. 

“Our uncle, he has done something behind our back. Nobody know about it except for me,” He Cheng explained, “but I only heard just a rumour. The rumour is basically baseless and I only remembered it again last night. The more I think about it, the more I thought it’s might link. I ask He Tian to go to Hainan and investigate. Its all depend on He Tian right now. If the rumour proven to be true, then it confirms, our uncle is the culprit. There’s no denying it anymore. He has strong motive to back his action toward our father. Desperation,” He Cheng finish.

“Your uncle, where’s he?” Mo asked.

“In Beijing. We already hired someone to shadow his moment. Just need the right time to caught him by surprised. I don’t think he know about our suspicion. It’s obvious on how he put his guard down. He thought we will never suspect him,” He Cheng voiced turn cold toward the end. His uncle did toy around with their feeling. A family betrayal is the worse. Especially the one who you put your trust on.

“Don’t worry about He Tian. He Tian is much stronger than you think, Mo Guan Shan” He Cheng assured him, “especially right now, he has never been separating with such a long distance with you before. He must feel desperate to finish everything faster. It might make him much reliable and efficient. It took me a lot to convinced him last night. He truly doesn’t want to leave you there,” He Cheng word make Mo face feel hot.

He scratches his neck shyly, “I see,” he offers.

He started to walk toward the house. Feeling better after knowing about He Tian whereabout. His hand has stop trembling too.

“Can I call you later?” Mo asks. He still feels the needs to talk to He Cheng more.

“You can call me anytime you want. I will try to be here,” He Cheng promised.

He Cheng act just like a big brother that Mo never have before. He Tian is lucky to have such a dependable big brother like him. If only that bastard knows that facts. Mo think he just took it for granted. It’s obvious on how he acts toward his brother since the middle school.

They bit their farewell when Mo finally enter the house. His leg automatically moves toward the kitchen direction.

Jackson is there with one of the guards. Inspecting the inside. Other guards must have gone and take a look around the house, following He Cheng order.

The kitchen as expected are in a state of mess. Broken plate and mug or anything made up of glass scattered around the floor. The cabinet door is wide open and emptied. Some even become unhinged and it might need to be repaired. The drawer is emptied too. The table and chairs have moved from its last position. All the windows in the kitchen is wide open. Again. But this time its obvious how it has been forced open by something. The window’s glass is broken too. It seems like a natural disaster decide to pass in this kitchen only. 

Obviously, it’s not done by natural disaster. Something has done it. An entirely different entity that exist in this house.

Guard and Jackson mirror Mo’s expression, they’re in shock and disbelieve.

What happen in here?

“Do you have the video?” Mo address the guard. He wants to see it himself what the CCTV monitor has captured. 

“I do,” the guard answered while taking his phone out of his pocket. Mo come forward to his direction. Others guard has joins them in the kitchen and all of them follow Mo movement. All making circle around the guard who’s holding the phone. Clearly showing their curiosity.

The guard press the play button. The video shows nothing for a few seconds but suddenly it’s begins out of nowhere. The storm. The movement. It’s deliberate. It’s started with the window first. The windows can be seen being forced open by such a strong wind. So strong till the glass window scattered with it. That the problem. The forced coming from the inside. Where the fuck is the wind even come from?

Next the cabinets. All of it simultaneously open by such a strong forced too. All of the content inside fling out one by one. Fly to the air and then drop to the floor. All of it. It continues until nothing is left inside. Then it moves to the drawer. The exact same thing happens with the content. All of the utensils fling out and crash on the floor. Every fucking single thing.

Since the kitchen is quite large it took for a while for everything to stop. Leaving such a disaster behind.

But from the beginning of the video till the end of it, one thing is obvious for all of them who currently watching it right now.

There’s no one in the kitchen.

There’s nobody.

Nothing.

Something totally invisible and can’t be seen by naked eyes are the one having a rampage here in this kitchen.

All of them turn silent.

The guard shift uncomfortably.

Clearly showing their discomfort with this new discovery.

Guess this is not what they’re sign up for when they decide to come here.

Mo’s ringtone ringing out suddenly startled all of them. Even the guards flinch a bit.

“Sorry,” Mo take his phone out of his pocket and check the caller.

It’s He Tian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm truly sorry for the late update. Hope u guys enjoy this new chapter. Happy reading. <333


	15. He Tian

“He Tian!?” Mo answered the phone call immediately. His voiced alarm and in disbelieve.

His hand tremble a bit as he speaks up again, “He Tian, is that really you?”

Mo spun around and leaves the kitchen in order to have a private conversation with He Tian. Far away from spying ears. He has a lot of question to ask and a lot of things to tell.

“It’s me, Babe. Are you still in the house?” He Tian familiar voices come out deep and rough.

It’s really his He Tian. Mo recognised his voices everywhere.

“Yeah. I’m still here,” Mo tensed, “What’s wrong!? Where the fuck are you!? Are you okay!?”

He doesn’t like He Tian’s state of voices as he recognised it too. It’s sound urgent and hurried. It sounds exactly like he’s going to deliver some kind of bad news. A feeling of unease grew more in the pit of his stomach. Mo’s still shaken by what happen in the kitchen. What he saw is already bad enough. He doesn’t want to hear any more bad news. Especially not from He Tian.

“Listen,” He Tian started, “there’s war going to happen. No. It’s already happened. Right now. Anytime. It’s within the He Family. Some kind of civil war. I managed to assembled all stupid puzzles cluing those who involved. I will explain it to you when I’m back. But not right now. I can’t tell you yet. I’m trying to call my brother first actually but that fucker phone is engaged. He didn’t answer his office phone too,” He Tian stressed.

He Tian must be trying to call his brother when He Cheng is still talking to Mo.

Fuck. Mo feels guilty. He Tian sound fucking distress right now. He must feel helpless when his brother didn’t answer his call when he needs him.

“He Cheng is talking to me,” Mo urgently explained, “I’m the one who called him. You didn’t answer any of my call. You make me worried as fuck, bastard. I called him to ask about you,”

Mo begin to wander around mindlessly. His hand feels clammy with sweat.

It’s already dark outside.

“You’re the one who call him?”

“Yeah. He told me about your uncle,” Mo whispered the last word. He checks behind him. The guards and Jackson are still in the kitchen. They must be trying to clean up the mess happened there.

Mo took the stairs. Mindlessly step upward toward the 2nd floor.

“It’s not only him, Little Mo. My uncle is not the only one who’s involved. This is bigger than we thought. That fucker fucking goes and associate himself with a dangerous snake,” He Tian let out a string of curse before he took a deep breath and speak to Mo again, “That’s why I need you to listen to me carefully from now on babe,”

Mo turn to the right after he reach the 2nd floor. Hand clenching the phone tightly, “What it is?” He swallowed. Ready to hear He Tian next word.

“Don’t go anywhere for the time being. Just stay in that house. I will inform the guards about what’s going to happen. I will tell them about the war. They just have to make sure nobody enters that place. I will situate more guards for a few meters away from there,”

Mo heart picking up hearing that, “Fuck No! No, He Tian! I don’t want to stay here anymore! Not here! Anywhere but here!” Mo franticly fires that word out.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Little Mo,” he heard someone calling for He Tian’s name from the other line. He Tian answered with something short before his voiced come out stronger in the speaker, “Listen. I truly don’t have time for this right now. I still need to talk to my brother. We still need to plan some shit. Just give it two days. Just two days okay, Little Mo. I’m trying to end this bullshit. Then we will leave. I promised we will leave. We will come back to our old apartment. I will come and get you out from there. You just need to stay there for now. I need to make sure you’re safe, Little Mo. Those fuckers might be hunting you right now. Nobody really knows about that house unless someone spill the location. You’re fucking safe there more than anywhere,” He Tian desperately trying to assure him.

Mo hand reach for the doorknob, “No! I don’t want to stay here. There’s something wrong with this house, He Tian! It’s not a fucking normal house! It’s fucking haunted. This stupid house is fucking haunted! I don’t feel safe here! I Can’t Stay Here! I can stay anywhere but not here! I’m leaving! I don’t want to stay here anymore!”

It’s when Mo push the door open that his brain finally caught up.

“SHIT!”

He accidently ended the phone call as he trying to backtrack.

He doesn’t know what possesses him this entire time but right now, right at this moment, he’s currently standing right in front of that room.

His stupid brain just absorbed the familiar darkness, the one that he has encounter previous night ago has now completely surrounding him again.

The eerily silent make his heart thump out loud.

Mo trying to slam the door shut but his action is stops by something truly horrifying.

A creepy hand shoot out from inside the dark room and grab the door right before it’s closing.

“FUUCCKKKK!!!!!!!” Mo let out a horrified scream seeing that.

He franticly turned to leave.

Wanting to escape this stupid room and maybe this house entirely.

His heart seized with horror.

Mo didn’t manage to take that much step before something sharp grab his ankle painfully, it’s makes him stumble and face planted hard on the floor. He didn’t even have time to process the pain before his entire body being drag backward harshly.

“NNNOOOOO!!!!!” Mo trying to fight against the hold but he’s clearly being drag by something inhumane as the next time he blinks, his back is slam hard on the wall inside that room as the door closed with a loud bang. Mo choke as the pain radiate throughout his body.

His head makes a loud thump as he falls on the floor next. The last thing he sees before he succumbs to the darkness is a scary figure looming over him.

_It’s a dream._

_It’s not a dream._

_No. It’s a dream._

_A weird dream._

_He’s in a forest._

_There’s a man._

_A weird man._

_He’s standing. Bleeding from his head._

_It’s dark. Too dark._

_The man is leaning against a tree._

_A tall and big tree._

_It’s a familiar and creepy tree._

_Darkness everywhere._

_The man is waiting._

_Waiting for her._

_They promised to meet here after being chased by the villagers._

_The villagers already know._

_Their plan is ruin._

_But, it’s okay._

_She promised him._

_They will always be together._

_He will wait for her._

_She’s beautiful._

_He loved her red hair._

_So beautiful._

_He will do anything for her._

_They will be together forever._

_It’s raining now._

_He’s in pain._

_The villagers managed to strike his head with huge rock._

_He’s bleeding._

_He hates the villagers._

_He wants to kill them all._

_He will do it after he reunited with her._

_They will do it together._

_They will kill all those villagers together._

_They will ask the Witch for help._

_They have to reunite first._

_Where’s she?_

_Why she’s still not coming?_

_No. She will come._

_The man stumbled._

_He can’t stand anymore._

_It’s cold. Too cold._

_He’s in pain. He’s dying._

_But he doesn’t want to die._

_He wants to wait for her._

_He will wait for her._

_Always._

_He stops breathing._

_Autumn pass by._

_Spring abandon him._

_Summer leave._

_Winter passing through._

_Again and again._

_There’s a new house._

_Right beside his tree._

_They trying to cut down his tree._

_But he didn’t let them._

_He’s still waiting for her here._

_They can’t touch his tree._

_He makes them disappear._

_He loved seeing their horrified faces whenever they saw him._

_All leaving. Too scared._

_Nobody stays too long._

_The house is empty._

_Big but empty._

_Someone here._

_Someone new._

_They live in that big house._

_That house is not empty anymore._

_He will make them disappear again._

_But before that he needs to see them._

_Oh._

_He saw them._

_Two men._

_One has black hair and one has red hair._

_He eyed the red hair._

_He loved his red hair._

_He has the same red hair just like her._

_He’s beautiful._

_So beautiful._

_He wants him._

_He wants him to be his._

_He wants him to be his new ‘Liu Wei’._

_He can be his ‘Liu Wei’._

_‘Liu Wei’ is here._

_Finally._

Mo wakes up with a loud gasp. His heart thudding erratically.

Jackson’s face appears right in front of him. “Mr. Mo. Are you okay?”

Mo blinks his eyes multiple times, trying to taking in his surroundings. He’s currently laying down on the bed in the master bedroom. The one he shared with He Tian. The room is being lit lightly by the desk lamp. The curtain is wide open and he can see the dark wood from here.

He shifts his gaze and meet Jackson’s, “what happened?” he groaned as he trying to sit up.

Jackson help him sitting up properly, “we find you pass out on the hallways. You have been out for six hours straight. It’s already past midnight,”

Fuck. Mo’s hand tremble as he remembers what happen to him before he faints. And then the dream that he had. It’s a clue. A perfect clue that explain all the fuck up things that happen in this house.

“Jackson,” Mo whispered. He moved his eyes franticly around the room, “Shut the curtain and lock the door,” he said.

Jackson follow his order without any hesitation. He shut the curtain and lock the door.

After he done, he takes his seat on the chair beside the bed again. Facing Mo directly. His faced turn serious when he whispered back, “what’s wrong Mr. Mo?”

“I saw ‘him’,” Mo begin immediately. Doesn’t want to waste any time, “I saw ‘him’ in that room and then again, much better in my dream. It’s a man. It’s a man in your story,” Mo gaze meet Jackson’s as he continues, “The witch follower. ‘You-Know-Who’ accomplice. The one who help her doing all the dirty work. It’s must be him. It’s only can be him,”

Mo proceed to tell Jackson everything. What happened to him when he talks to He Tian on the phone. How he’s originally wandering around with no destination in mind and then boom, it’s like he’s suddenly being snapped awake to make him realised, he’s standing right in front of that room.

He will never ever intentionally be making his ways into that room.

He’s not stupid. He hates that room. He’s scared of everything that might appear from that room. There’s no way for him to walk there with clear mind. It’s like he’s being controlled by something. Something truly powerful that managed to make him become completely unaware of his surroundings.

Mo told Jackson about the horrifying encounter too. Mo saw it clearly how a creepy hand stops the door right before it closed. It’s coming from inside that room.

There’s supposed to be no one... no one inside.

All the guards are downstairs including Jackson. Even then none of them own such a horrifying hand like he saw shoot out from that room.

Fuck. Remembering the attack make his entire body tremble in fear.

That things catches him easily. Too easy. How will they fight with something inhumane like that? Can they come out alive?

“I saw him in the dream. And that tree too. It’s ‘his’ graveyard,” Mo continue to whispered softly, “He’s waiting for her there. But she didn’t come. She never come. But he’s still waiting for her. He continues waiting for her even after his death. For years. And then,” Mo stop. Unable to continue. ‘His’ last sentence replaying again and again inside his brain.

Jackson positioned himself better to hear Mo next word, “And then what, Mr. Mo?”

“And then ’he’ said… ‘he’ said ‘he’ fucking wants me,” Mo hissed.

Shit.

He grabs a hold of his hair and tug it hard as he shut his eyes.

He brings his knee upward close to his chest and rock his body back and forth.

This is stupid.

All of this is stupid.

Fuck.

He fucking hates his hair right now. He has never hated it before. Not until he found out his hair is the reason why he keeps on being disturb inside this stupid house. No wonder he’s the only one who keep on encounter those attack. That stupid things are attach to him because ‘he’ like Mo’s red hair.

Fucking shit.

He wants to scream.

He wants to shout out loud.

He wants to make a rampage.

He wants to smash and upturn everything inside this room.

He wants to ask that things to fucking leave him alone.

Fuck.

His body is in so much pain right now. 

Jackson trying to make Mo's let go of his hair by prying his hand open carefully, “Mr. Mo. Please. You’re hurting yourself,” 

Mo open his eyes as he seized Jackson hand tightly in his grip, “I want to leave. I don’t want to stay here anymore,” Mo plead desperately.

“I know. You’re not safe here,” Jackson shift forward as he whispered, “that things are strong Mr. Mo. If we’re not careful. It will paint you as a liar and I think that are ‘his’ games right now,”

“W-what do y-you means?” Mo stuttered. Feeling more miserable.

“If what you tell me is true Mr. Mo, I think that things are much scary than we thought. When you passed out,” Jackson explained, “guards… one of them… they suggest for us to check the monitor as you know… they all saw what happened in the kitchen and they all thought ‘someone’ has done something horrible to you and it’s… we believe it’s what made you faint in the hallway. We watch the clip together,” Jackson paused as he eyeing Mo carefully, “You.. you just suddenly pass out Mr. Mo. Right in the hallway. You're walking and then you faints on the floor. You didn’t even enter that room,”

Mo’s stomach clenched hard, as if its being seized tightly by a strong grip. An unpleasant feeling of coldness casting around him in this darkly lit room.

“I didn’t lie,” Mo defend instinctually, “'He' drag me. ‘He’ slam me against the wall inside that room. He drag me inside. I’m not lying,” Mo shakily exhaled.

“I know. I trust you Mr. Mo. I know you’re telling me the truth. It’s explained the dark bruised I saw on your ankle. I have been wondering about that while you’re sleeping as I didn't see it this afternoon, when you show me the bruised on your thigh. It’s seems exactly like someone has been grabbing you harshly there too,”

Jackson cup Mo face softy as his breath still come out harsh and shaky, “I trust you Mr. Mo. I trust everything you tell me. So, you have to trust me too. You have to calm down. You’re having a panic attack right now. You need to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?”

Jackson caress Mo cheek as he patiently waits for Mo to breathing in and out slowly but deeply.

“I will take you out from here. Somewhere safe. Faraway from here. It’s tricky with all the guards around but we can do it. Both of us can do it. Let’s go somewhere else. I will accompany you Mr. Mo. Just tell me where you want to go. I will bring you there. We both will go there together,” Jackson reassure him continuously. Making an effort to calm Mo’s down.

Both of them completely unaware of a pair of eyes that has join them in this room, staring right on them, eyeing their close proximity with deep scowl.

“The fuck did you just say.”

A deep voiced booming suddenly startled the shit out of them.

Both of them flinched hard and turn to spot the owner of that voices.

It’s He Tian.

Standing right in front of the open door that supposed to be lock.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still being here. Hope u guys enjoy this new chapter. Drop a comment if you have time. It will be nice to read it as it will give me sources of strength. Be careful everyone and please take care of yourself. Let's survived this pandemic together.


	16. He's Here

Jackson hand’s quiver as he hastily pulls back and let go of Mo’s face, trying to make a comfortable gap between both of them.

Mo eyes only fixed on He Tian.

It’s He Tian.

He Tian is here.

He’s here.

Standing tall a few feet away from Mo.

He’s there right in front of the open door.

Eyeing both Mo and Jackson with dark gaze, emitting dangerous aura.

Is that the real He Tian?

Mo blink his eyes, wanting to make sure this is not a mere dream.

It’s felt like a dream.

It’s too good to be his reality. Mo doesn’t have that good of hope anymore.

Everything feels dark and heavy when He Tian leave.

But He Tian is here now. He has comebacks for Mo.

Something warm blooming within him, overflow with a glimpse of joy, the feeling that he can barely uphold.

But He Tian’s attention aren’t set on Mo. His gaze is fixed on Jackson instead.

“Care to repeat that words again, Jackson.” He Tian speak as he walks in, hand reaching the wall to switch on the light, flawlessly eliminate the darkness in this room.

Mo continue to stare at his handsome feature dazedly.

“Mr. He. I-Its not what you th-think,” Jackson stuttered, already standing up from his seat. He nervously eyeing the open door.

He remembers locking it before. The door even let out a loud click as it being lock.

Did Mr. He unlocks it by using his own key? But he didn’t hear any sound being made, no loud click produced should the door’s being unlock and open.

And the curtain…

The curtain on his left…

The one he remembers shutting it down before talking to Mr. Mo…

It’s wide open again.

A feeling of dread consumed him immediately.

Is this one of ‘his’ sick games?

Does ‘he’ know Mr. He arrival?

Did ‘he’ want to welcome Mr. He arrival by initiating his anger?

‘He’ deliberately opens the door so that Mr. He will see their interaction inside this room, watching their close proximity and then come to a wrong conclusion, doubting Mr. Mo.

Or maybe… maybe ‘he’ creates an illusion… illusion inside Jackson and Mr. Mo heads, making them believe, the door is closed and lock, the curtain is drawn and shut, make them put their guard down...

Just like what happen to Mr. Mo six hours ago.

Which one is right…

Which one is wrong?

Jackson could no longer control his hands, they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm.

“Did you just imply I’m fucking deaf, Jackson?” Mr. He voices snapped Jackson back from wandering.

And right now, he’s afraid of the dangerous man in front of him too, “No!! That's not what I mean, Mr. He!” Jackson squirm, choose to stare at his boss’ shadow on the floor instead, avoiding the murderous glared.

Why did he cross the line?

Why did he touch Mr. Mo?

He knows very well how protective Mr. He is… He has heard about it a lot in the rumours… About their infamous love story.

This is bad. If Mr. He distrusts Mr. Mo because of him, it’s just an end game.

Mr. Mo state of mind has already become weaker. Mr. He lack of faith will make it worse.

‘He’ will like it, as what his grandma has told him before in one of her many stories about the evil spirit.

Someone weakened mental state will made it easier for those negative energy to possessed ‘his’ victim, making them follow ‘his’ order.

Harming themselves.

“What’re you even doing here inside my room? During this late hour too,” Mr. He speak again, “Last time I check you’re supposed to sleep in your tent, outside this house. Aren’t that what we promised before?” Mr. He leaned against the wall at the end of the bed and crossed his arm, his well-toned muscle ripple against the white shirt he wears, making he look much more intimidating, “What? It’s too uncomfortable for you? You want to sleep here instead? Inside my room?” he raise his eyebrow while saying that.

“No!” Jackson immediately denied, “It’s not like th-that Mr. He. I would never dare… How could I do that. I’m waiting for Mr. Mo to wake up… I-I… I j-just… we just,” Jackson briefly glanced toward Mr. Mo direction. Helplessly trying to signal him to say something. To sort this misunderstanding. Mr. He will listen to him more than Jackson’s.

He Tian followed Jackson’s line of sight. He glanced toward Mo’s and their gaze meet. Mo breath shattered a bit as He Tian’s dark gray eyes penetrate his red eyes.

“And you,” He Tian changes his target, “why’re you so quiet Little Mo. Why? You don’t like seeing me here?”

“Wh-what?” Mo stammer. Snapped back to reality.

What’s going on? Mo’s lost. A few seconds ago, he’s still dazedly assessing He Tian mind blowing sudden appearance. And that make his mind stray from keeping up with their conversation.

He stares at both He Tian and Jackson.

Jackson shift nervously in his standing position. He’s looking down on the floor instead as he avoids both Mo’s and He Tian’s eyes. Clearly showing his discomfort. While He Tian, his annoyance is obvious, his jaw clenched like he’s trying to control his anger.

Before Mo opens his mouth to ask further, He Tian has turned his dark gaze back to Jackson, “get out,” he orders, “Ask one of the guards to send you home. Don’t ever dare to appear in front of me again. Before I did something horrible…,” He Tian clenched his fist, “you better leave now Jackson, I’m not really a good person. And I’m in a really terrible mood after I heard what you just said. Leave! Now!” he growled.

“What!?” Mo shoot up from his bed, startled by He Tian’s order. He glared, “The fuck is wrong with you!?” Mo burst. Feeling anger begin to boil inside him.

Why He Tian treat Jackson like this? “Why you talk to him like that!?” his disbelieve obvious from his tone.

“It’s okay Mr. Mo,” Jackson assures him, trembling in his position, “I can leave now. Mr. He is here. You’re going to be okay. You’re safe. You just need to tell him everything. He needs to know everything before it’s too late, Mr. Mo” Jackson stressed. His eyes held Mo’s stare for a while, mutely trying to warn him something, desperately wanting Mo to start look around and realized, there’s something wrong right now with this room.

Both the door and the curtain are wide open. He needs to noticed this.

“What is this? Some kind of soap opera?” He Tian interrupt as he snorts sarcastically, “Should I insert some thriller in the plot? Maybe a bit of horror, and then maybe a tiny piece of violence, as you know…,” his eyes gleam at Jackson, “when an employee crossed his line and try to do his boss lover behind his back, it would not end very well,” he spells those words slowly with venom.

Mo snapped, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean bastard!!?” 

Fuck.

He Tian is being so fucking unpleasant right now.

What the fuck is wrong with him?

Shit.

Mo took a deep breath and begins to pushes Jackson’s shaking figure to start walking, out from here, wanting to shield him from He Tian unfounded anger, “Go and wait downstairs,” Mo whispered as both of them reach the open door, “Don’t leave… Don’t go anywhere. I still need to talk to you. We still need to talk. Get some rest. Go and sleep. If you’re scared, ask one of the guards to accompany you downstairs. But don’t leave yet,” 

Jackson hesitantly give a brief nodded, glanced at the man behind Mo’s before he winces, instantly turn his gaze on the floor again.

Mo pat his shoulder. Encourage Jackson to start walking.

Mo closed the door after seeing Jackson safely taking the stair down.

He turns around, scowling at his lover.

He Tian still standing at the same position, unsuccessfully trying to take out his watch from his wrist, the one Mo’s gift him as birthday present.

His hand shook too much, it’s always happens when he wants to stop himself from explode.

Fuck. What it is? Mo frantically searched his hazy memory for an answer. What makes He Tian this angry?

A playback of Jackson’s words flooding inside… Jackson’s words of promised that he hastily makes, in order to comfort Mo’s during his mini panic attack… right before both of them register He Tian’s presence in this room. 

Ah. Mo inspect He Tian’s dark expression… That’s it.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Mo started.

“I’m not fucking blind Mo Guan Shan!” He Tian snarked back, “I’m not even deaf! What? He wants to get you out from here? Together? Somewhere faraway? Just the two of you? What the fuck is that supposed to means!? What? Did you change into some kind of damsel in distress overnight? Then what the fuck is he? A cheap imitation of prince charming!?” he barked his sarcasm, “Then what am I in his fucking sick scenario!?” he turned his body to face Mo better, “The evil monster? Obviously,” he scoffed, “I must be the bad one as he seems pretty eager to get you away from here!"

"And you!” He Tian raise his finger accusedly, “You didn’t push his hand from touching you!!” he barked.

“It’s not what you think, you idiot!!” Mo fires back, “Something happened okay! When you leave… No!” Mo shake his head, “It’s already happened even before that. I told you already… in the phone call. There’s something wrong with this house!!” he shouts, “Jackson just want to get me out from here... Out from all this fucking nonsense!!”

Mo struggle to breath in, “Remember… the night before you leave… you ask me something, He Tian. Don’t you remember!? You ask me. You ask whether I have something to tell you. About what happened in the car. Why I panic like that,”

“You want to know the reason, right!? You want to know why…,” Mo stopped, eyes wide.

He started to shifts nervously on his spot.

Feeling afraid of He Tian for the first time since both of them become a lover.

He Tian… His expression is becoming much worse than before.

His faced has turn completely blank… almost unreadable.

“Wh-what now?” Mo falter. Shakily exhale.

His chest begins to hurt.

He doesn’t like seeing He Tian’s face at this moment.

He feels choke with anxiety.

He feels dizzy and nausea.

“What is that?” the dark hair said without any trace of emotion.

Mo has never seen him like this before.

“What? Wh-what are you talking about now?” Mo stumble around his words.

He franticly follows He Tian’s line of sight, wanting to know the answer why He Tian look so helpless.

He’s staring down at Mo’s legs.

He Tian’s staring down at the bruises on Mo’s thigh.

The bruised has changed shade in colour.

Making the handprint look more obvious.

And then, there’s another new handprint… around his ankle, making thing worse for him right this instance.

“Did you let Jackson fuck you, Mo Guan Shan…” He Tian drop the bomb. He said it without any void of emotion, as his eyes stared up at Mo’s like he doesn’t even recognised him anymore.

“NO!!!” Mo denied right away, feeling suffocate, “NO!!! I will NEVER do that! I will never do that TO YOU He Tian!!!” he advanced forward, wanting to touch He Tian.

But He Tian flinched away… He recoils backward. Like he feels disgust of his presence.

Mo tries to not show how those action cut through him, making him bleed inside, so he speaks up again from here, “He Tian, listen please. I know it’s sound bullshit. Yes. It’s all bullshit. This house is fucking bullshit!!” Mo spat, “I’m seeing things. It’s in this house. Something inhumane. Ghost. Yeah,” Mo nodded frantically, desperately trying to convinced this Chicken Dick, “I saw it. An evil being. It’s begun the first night we have here. Remembers, when you found me at that room opposite from here,” he points his finger to the left, “that fucking room is the problem! No. Sorry… The room is not the main problem. It’s the tree! the stupid big tree outside, the one we saw when we look out the window, ‘something’ is living there!” fuck, Mo thought is in shamble. He doesn’t know where to continue, “Jackson!” Mo shout, “Jackson know what I’m talking about. He knows a story. About this one woman. It’s an old story but its related... Its all related. The woman and the man. They’re evil. Both of them. But they’re death. I don’t know about the woman but the man is dead. The tree… the tree is where he dies! I saw him in my dream! He’s waiting for her, even after his death. He became ghost. He disturbs me. Fuck!” Mo stopped.

He can’t breathe.

He took a shaky breath in and out. Trying to calm himself down so that he can continues.

He Tian’s deserved an explanation.

It’s so unfair for both of them.

His body started to feel heavy.

He Tian thought Mo Guan Shan is cheating on him which is bullshit.

He Tian thought Mo’s let Jackson fuck him because of the bruises on his legs.

The bruises look exactly like someone has been holding him inappropriately.

It’s fucking resembled a man’s handprint.

Of course, He Tian will remembers the facts that… he’s not the one who leave those trace on Mo’s.

Both of them recognised this kind of bruises… it’s appeared on him when they’re lost by pure lust and keep on making love for hours, throughout the night. When Mo awake the next morning, He Tian sometimes will inspect this kind of bruises, the one he leaves on Mo’s body, kissing his apologies softly on it and promised to be gentle next time, not that he minds. Mo doesn’t mind. It’s He Tian. He loves He Tian. He Tian’s the only one in this world that he allowed to leave trace on his body.

But right at this moment, the bruises painting on him, it’s not made by He Tian's.

It’s looks similar but not made by He Tian's.

His vision started to get cloudy.

Would He Tian believe it if Mo tell him the truth?

Would He Tian trust him if he said, an inhumane spirit is the one who leave this bruise on him.

Fuck. How can he said it better so that He Tian will trust him, believe his word, didn’t doubting Mo and paint him as someone crazy?

Mo’s chest constricts further as it didn’t allow him to breath anymore.

He let out a severe wheeze, falling down on his knee as he hyperventilating harder.

Someone caught him before he faceplant on the floor.

The last thing he remember before darkness consumed him again was, the man in his dream, standing behind He Tian’s, looking down on him.

Smiling.

_He hates you._

_He doesn’t trust you._

_He thought you lie to him._

_He said you’re a liar._

_ No._

_Yes._

_It’s the truth._

_ Leave me alone._

_He hates you now._

_ You’re lying._

_ You’re fucking lying._

_I’m not._

_I heard it._

_He doesn’t want you anymore Red Hair._

_ Stop it._

_ Fucking go away._

_ I hate you._

_But I’m the only one you have now Red Hair._

_Your lover has abandoned you._

_He wants to leave your side._

_ No. He will never do that._

_ He loves me._

_He’s not._

_I am._

_I love you, Red Hair._

_I trust you._

_He didn’t._

_I did._

_I will take care of you._

_Come to me, Red Hair._

_I will never let you go, my precious Liu Wei. _

Mo open his eyes.

He turns to stare out the window.

It’s still dark.

_Where’s he?_

He sits up and get down from the bed.

Walking slowly out from the bedroom.

He continues to step forward.

_Where’s he?_

The dark hallway is familiar.

_He’s here._

_He’s waiting._

It’s silent.

He’s alone.

_Where’s he?_

He doesn’t want to be alone.

_Where’s he?_

He’s not going to be alone.

_He has him._

He reaches the end of the hallway.

Standing in front of a room.

_He’ here._

He turns the doorknob.

_He’ here._

He pushes open the door.

He enters the room.

Stepping in slowly.

Eyes on the tree.

Right outside the window.

_He’s there._

_He has been waiting._

He opens the window.

The time is here.

_He has been waiting for so long._

He climbs the window sill.

Desperately reaching forward.

_We will be reunited._

His body float in the air.

_Finally._

“MO GUAN SHAANNN!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax is here!! How it's? This new chapter? If you have time u guys can drop a comment and tell me ya'll opinion. It's will mean a lot to me.  
Please bear with me for a few more chapters as i'm trying to finish it all. Thank you and stay safe everyone.


	17. What's going on?

He Tian stare at Mo’s pliant figure laying down on the soft mattress.

His lips were part a little to take in small breath, as he still succumbs by a deep sleep.

But seem like those sleep is not design for a long one.

Mo’s started to having a nightmare… again.

His body flinch in his sleep. Like something scary, something horrifying suddenly appear in front of him, making him startled.

Mo’s frown deepened as he muttered away softly. But his words come out in a form of mess up jumble… words that He Tian didn’t managed to catch.

He Tian stand up from his seat again and caresses Mo’s red hair softy, “It’s okay,” he whispered, “It’s okay. Go back to sleep Little Mo” he dropped a kiss on Mo forehead hesitantly, heart still heavy with pain but he choose to ignore it.

He witnessed how Mo’s scowl smoothened and his breath slowly turn normal as he continues sleeping.

This is the second time He Tian’s has repeat the same action in a span of four hour. Last time he does it is exactly two hour ago, the first nightmare attack of the night.

He Tian take his seat back on a chair beside Mo Guan Shan.

He’s still in the middle of trying to calm the monster inside him.

He doesn’t move away from here, from this chair or even this room at all.

He has secured his gun back into its safe place inside the wardrobe before he took his seat. He makes the gun out of his reach as he afraid he will do something that he might regret.

Like shooting that Jackson fucker.

When Mo pass out, it’s surprised the shit out of him.

They’re in a middle of having a fight. 

Shit. He clenched his fist tight as his hand started trembling again.

Mo Guan Shan has betrayed him…

He cheating on him.

His lover, the person that he loved the most in this world... has cheat on him.

He knows he’s not supposed to come to a fucking conclusion just yet before hearing a full explanation but he’s not blind.

He’s not a fucking idiot.

The bruises on Mo legs is the strongest proved. It’s a fucking man handprint. He even has inspected it up close and yup, he’s not just imagined it.

And he knows for a facts that he’s not the one who leave those trace.

The night before he leaves, they didn’t fuck. He wants to do that but when he ends the phone call with his brother, Mo Guan Shan has fall asleep butt naked on the sofas. So, He Tian decide to just let him sleep there and cover him properly with a blanket.

So yeah. The handprint is not made by him.

Right this moment, he tries to control himself and not done anything about this mind blogging fact yet.

He’s waiting for Mo to wake up.

He will listen to his full explanation.

He did tries to tell He Tian something before he passed out and also during their phone call.

He mentions about something wrong, something weird that happened inside this house…How this house is haunted… about a room and a big tree… A man and a woman… Jackson know a story… and shit. What it’s again? His memory has become hazy.

He doesn’t remember the exact words Mo trying to deliver before during their fight.

He’s too consumed by his inner monster.

He feeling so upset… so angry at that time. It clouded his own sense.

The monster inside him want he to hate Mo Guan Shan.

It keeps on asking him to release his anger, to explode.

If he didn’t manage to control himself back then maybe he will attack Little Mo.

He has never had this kind of hatred toward Mo Guan Shan before.

This feeling is foreign. Too foreign.

He hates this feeling. He doesn’t want to develop this kind hatred toward his precious red hair. It’s too much even for a man like him.

He Tian managed to snapped out when he saw Little Mo suddenly stumble down hard on the floor.

His protective instinct took over and he caught Mo on time before his face meet the hard floor.

It took him awhile to recognised this familiar pattern.

Mo’s having a panic attack…

And maybe because he’s still feeling unwell, the attack makes him pass out right away in He Tian’s embraced.

He Tian doesn’t even have time to process anything yet.

He put aside his anger and slowly carry Mo’s on the bed.

Lying him down properly and check his vital.

It’s beating normally.

Mo must has pass out from feeling too overwhelm. It has happened before.

He just needs to make sure Little Mo get some good rest and then he will feel better after he wakes up.

But they might need to visit a hospital and have a doctor to take a look on him since this is the second time he passes out in a span of 24 hours.

Mo do have panic disorder.

The attack has happened before. Sometimes when something triggered him.

He knows the main cause why Little Mo suddenly develop this disorder.

It’s because of an ugly pig named Kevin. Kevin Khoo. A disgusting piece of shit.

The first time He Tian witness with his own eyes how his Little Mo choking and struggle to breath, is during the third month of them living together.

He has never felt so hopeless before… so useless.

But Zheng Xi is there at that time when the attack occurred. The gang are having a movie night that day in He Tian’s and Mo’s shared apartment.

Unlike He Tian... Zhan didn’t freeze like an idiot, he sprung into action. Calming Mo down. He asks Mo to follow a trick, breath in and out carefully.

It took about 10 minutes for the attack to end. The longest 10 minutes of his life.

He confronts Zhang Zheng Xi right away after that in the kitchen. Demand to know what the fuck is wrong with Little Mo. What was that? What’s going on? Why he’s the only one who seem clueless?

Zheng Xi snapped at him when He Tian begin to raise his voiced... afraid that his loud voices going to wake Mo Guan Shan up from his rest. He’s sleeping in their bedroom after the attack.

_“You’re the one who leave him behind!”_ Zheng Xi hissed_ “Go and find it out yourself!”_ he dragged Jian Yi out of there after that.

Leaving He Tian alone with his inner turmoil.

He did ask Mo Guan Shan directly the next day but his lover avoid giving He Tian’s the right answer.

He mentions he’s just tired and stress because of his work. He did keep on going back home late in order to sharpened his skill. Mo want to be a main chef so he works harder every day.

But He Tian know its not just that. It’s something bigger. He remembers the panic attack occur when the movie shows a particular scene… an attempt rape.

So, he took Zheng Xi’s words seriously and hunts down the reason.

He Tian has wide connection when he begins to involved directly in the family business.

It didn’t take him long to learn the truth.

A disgusting bastard name Kevin Khoo is the cause.

He plans a revenge.

With some help from his brother, they ruin his family business first.

His family involvement in massive tax evasion make it’s too easy to ruin them.

They didn’t even have to wait a full month for his family to be declared as bankrupt.

They have no wealth to cover up their dirty life anymore.

Perfect.

Next he directly proceeds to the climax. The one that he anticipated the most when he learns the truth. He’s already delayed it for weeks.

He Tian caught Kevin when he’s too busy piss drunk and crying out about his ‘unfortunate’ life as now he doesn't have his family wealth to cover his bullshit anymore.

He doesn’t know the true meaning of ‘unfortunate’ yet at that time.

He will find it out that night. The hard way.

He Tian spent three day in the warehouse.

He let the monster inside him took control.

Just he, Kevin and some special ‘device’. It’s so satisfying hearing that ugly fucker screams of pain. He’s begging and crying and choking but He Tian continue having his ‘fun’.

Blood splashing everywhere in the dark room as he continues to torture that fucker.

Even his brother shakes his head when he come to visit. Saying that _“you’re going to kill him at this rate”_

Yeah. He Tian never intend to kill him.

People like that doesn’t deserved to die right away.

He let him go…

Poor Kevin just needs to learn how to survived with missing limbs and genital. If he didn't survived He Tian don't give a fuck about that.

He Tian check his watch, it’s shows 7.15 a.m.

He needs to start packing if they want to leave this house today. 

When his phone call with Mo end in a not so satisfying way yesterday, he started to feel uneasy.

But he put it aside from his mind and call his brother.

Fortunately, his call connected this time.

He told his brother about the result of the surprise ambush that he leads, where he heard about Malakit, a French head mafia that his uncle has associate himself. A well-known dangerous snake.

Things is getting bigger and mess up now.

Before he manages to asks He Cheng whether he still want He Tian direct participation in this matter… “Did you call Mo Guan Shan?” his brother interrupted him.

“I did. Before I call you,” he replied immediately. 

“Then. What are you waiting for?” his brother asks calmly.

“What?” What’s He Cheng talking about so suddenly.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Mo last words before the call end ringing in his ear, “about how that house is fucking haunted?” He voiced out his confusion. Did Mo Guan Shan tell He Cheng the same thing too during their phone conversation?

He thought their phone call will be just short and brief.

“He Tian. When Mo Guan Shan trying to tell you something, you shut up and listen,” his brother suddenly scolds him. Seem like he thought He Tian didn't believe Little Mo.

“he’s the one who end the phone call abruptly before I manage to say anything,” he defends himself.

But anxiety begin to crept up inside him. Mo’s quiets scared of He Cheng. If he decides to prolong their phone conversation that’s mean something is really wrong.

He hears his brother let out a deep sigh, “Go back to him He Tian. Get him out from that house. I will take care of everything from now on so you don’t need to stay. Fortunately, I think our stupid beloved uncle accidentally exposed Malakit secret hideout. We’re skipping the whole progress if it’s true,”

He Tian feel his heart become lighter. His brother always says the right thing on the right time. He’s actually doesn’t want to stay here any longer. He doesn’t think he can focus if he did.

“What are you going to do about all of this? Are you going to do it alone?” they still don’t know if other enemies have decided to interfere or not with their internal dispute. They’re fighting blindly as long as their father is still in coma.

Can he just leave his brother alone to take care of everything because of his personal needed? Isn’t he just being selfish right now?

“Are you worried about me, little brother?” there’s a hint of tease in his brother’s deep voices.

“Fuck off,” He Tian’s reply.

“Don’t worry. I’m not alone. In our side a dangerous bomb have 'wake up'. You will find out about it later,” his brother dismissed him “Go back to Mo Guan Shan and please, be mature about it. Not everything can be explained by logical mind, my cute little brother. This world is bigger than we thought. Just listen to him carefully,” he cut off the call after that.

He Tian stare at his phone dazedly for a few second before suddenly a new call coming in, startled him a bit. It from one of the guards here, telling him they found Mo Guan Shan pass out in the hallway.

Shit. He really needs to go back.

He drives here right away after that. Driving like a madman. He’s lucky he does have superb skill in driving. If not, he already bit farewell to this world.

He manages to asks his manager on the way to books a luxury cabin far away from here. Their new secret hideout.

He supposed to tell Mo this fact immediately after he arrived but their argument ruins his plan.

If Mo Guan Shan want to leave, of course they can leave. Its not like he’s feeling affectionate toward this house. It’s might be his mother inheritance for him but as far as he remembers even her barely know this house exist. Her great uncle give her this house before he passes away. And this house has been emptied for years.

A loud knock on the door snapped him out from his mind.

“Come in,”

Jackson face peeking in from outside. Annoyance spike inside him seeing that face. 

“Mr. He, can we talk?” Jackson said in front of the door, didn’t dare to come inside. Only his head can be seen from the small gap he makes, “I have something to tell you,”

He suddenly remembers Little Mo telling him that Jackson know… he knows everything, what’s wrong here inside this house.

He Tian took a deep sigh, staring at Mo Guan Shan sleeping figure. His brother piece of advice dancing around in his head. Mocking him to just go and listen to whatever the fuck Jackson’s trying to tell him.

It’s might help to discard his anger.

He doesn’t want to argue with Mo immediately after he wake up. He's feeling unwell.

He Tian glance back at Jackson, “Go and wait downstairs. We will talk in the living room,” he orders.

Jackson nodded and closed the door carefully.

He Tian stand ups, he rearranges the blanket carefully on Mo’s and check his vital again.

He’s going to be okay.

He turned and stares out the window.

It’s not that dark anymore.

He leaves the room after he has made sure everything is in place.

Making his way downstairs.

He Tian frowns immediately when he reaches the living room, feeling irritation blooming full forced.

Should he go back upstairs, grab his gun and just shoot this fucker?

Jackson is there...

In this living room lying down on the sofa, continue sleeping peacefully.

He even fucking cover himself with the blanket again, snoring lightly.

What the fuck is wrong with this man?

He thought they’re going to have a serious conversation.

“Oi!!!” He Tian bark while kicking the sofa Jackson used.

Jackson startled awake, springs upward and blinking his wide eyes multiple times before he meets He Tian glare, “Mr. He?” he said innocently, “Wh-what’s wrong? What happen? Is everything okay?” he fumbles around as even in a state of disorientated, he still trying to stand up from the sofa.

He Tian scowl deepened, “why did you continue sleeping? I thought you said you want to talk to me just now?”

“M-me… when did I say th-that? Ju-just now?” Jackson stuttered. Eyes turn wide. It aggravates him further.

Before he opens his mouth to lash out… “SHIT!!” Jackson suddenly let out a loud curse as he begins to sprint pass He Tian.

What! The! Fuck!

“Oi!! Did you just try to run away?!!” He Tian barked as he follows him from behind.

“ITS MR. MO!!” Jackson replies, almost reaching the stair, “I THINK HE’S IN DANGER!!”

He Tian heart seized with horror hearing that word.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW!?” He Tian hollered after him as he sprinting too.

How come Jackson suddenly reach this conclusion?

_What’s going on?_

As they almost reach the 2nd floor a loud boom ringing out suddenly inside this silent house. It’s sound exactly like a door being slam shut harshly.

Mo Guan Shan?

What’s he doing?

“It’s coming from the room on the left!! The empty room!! He might be there!!” Jackson shout as He Tian overtaking him.

He reached the said room in a span of second. Heart thudding heavily.

_What’s going on?_

He tries to open the door but it’s fucking lock.

Fucking shit!!

“LITTLE MO!!!” he shouts, banging the door, “OPEN THE DOOR!!!”

“We need to forced it open. Hurry!! Before it’s too late!!” Jackson said as he reached the room too, out of breath, face pale.

“Get back,” he pushes Jackson to make a way as he kicked the door forcefully. Aiming his momentum near the keyhole. One. Two. The third kicked successfully break the door down with a loud baamm.

What he saw inside make his heart stop beating.

His Little Mo is there inside this empty room…

Sitting on top of a window sill…

Hand reaching outward.

“MO GUAN SHAANNN!!!!!”

Fuck!! He Tian dash forward as his left-hand reach desperately to grab Mo, who horrifyingly started losing balance and then... disappear!

It’s feels like a dream of miracle…

Like a work of wonder, like something divine…

Something demiurge is on their side.

In that short span of period, He Tian managed to grab a fistful of Mo’s shirt before he’s being pull down completely by gravity.

Shit!

He can’t relax just yet.

He catch Mo but it's still not over yet.

Mo Guan Shan… He feels much heavier than usual, “URrggghhh!!!” He Tian strained to pull him up even with Jackson help.

“SOMETHING IS PULLING HIM!!” Jackson shout near his ear as he too struggles to not let go of Mo.

_What’s going on?_

There are guards below outside this window. They must have a morning round around the house and accidentally encounter this event.

They panicky hold their hand upward... seems like they’re planning to catch Mo Guan Shan with their bare hand.

The sentiment is appreciated, but the method is fucking stupid. _They’re not very bright_, He Tian think. Fuck. He's REALLY can't let go now. 

With a spike of anger seeing those idiots, plus the burning irritation toward whatever shit stopping Mo’s from being pull up, He Tian let out a loud growled as he fights against those things and begin successfully lifting Mo up slowly but surely. “URRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

He toppled backward as Mo’s body slam harshly on top of him, He Tian automatically secure his hand around his waist, afraid to let go.

“MoMo, are you okay?” he asks, out of breath.

Seem like this abnormality is not yet coming to an end.

Mo begin to trash around, “NO… NO… NOOO!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!” he’s kicking his leg out violently, letting out an animalistic spurt of strength.

“STOP IT MO GUAN SHAN!!” He Tian struggle to stop Mo from trashing around. 

Henry (he just realized another guard has join them in this room) and Jackson try to help him holding Mo’s down on the floor.

Regrettably, both of them too struggle against Little Mo sudden spurt of energy.

The scream and wail Mo’s let out started to make He Tian feel nauseas. “STOP IT BABE!! YOU”RE HURTING YOURSELF!!” He shout over it. Its sound too foreign, too abnormal, too sickening for his ears to consumed. 

_What’s going on?_

He Tian dazedly noticed Mo’s hand keep on desperately reaching toward the open window, toward the big tree outside.

He used all of his energy to crawl backward, wanting to make a gap between Mo and whatever shit he saw outside, “SHUT THE CURTAIN!!” He Tian bark while still holding Mo tight in his embraced.

Henry follow his order and hurriedly closed the window and shut the curtain.

Nothing changed except for the facts Mo hand has stop reaching out, he began to scratched He Tian instead.

“LET ME GOO!!!!!!” he continue screaming full forced.

“Shit!!” the scratched is fucking hurt like a bitch. Mo did it with the intend to make him bleed.

But He Tian still didn’t let go of his hold.

“Mr. He!! We need to leave!! Let’s try to get out from this house!!” Jackson speak near him over Mo’s loud wailing.

More guards have started to join them inside this room, all look lost and helpless. Didn’t know what to do and just stand around to witness the event occurring at the moment.

“Get the car ready!!” He Tian ordered one of them.

One of them, Lan Zhan nodded and sprint away.

“Take off your tie and tied it around his mouth,” He Tian said while looking at Henry.

He doesn’t want Mo to accidentally bite his tongue off. He’s clearly not in right state of mind.

It took Henry awhile but he managed to secured his tie tight around Mo’s mouth with Jackson help.

He Tian took a deep breath before he stands and pull Mo’s up with him, “Two of you, grab his hand and don’t let go!” Jackson grab the left and Henry hold the right one, follow He Tian's order. They struggled but try to secured their grip.

He Tian tightened his arm around Mo’s waist as they begin leaving this room.

Mo Guan Shan continue to fight off against all of them. Letting out a scream that are muffled by the tie now. But it's still sound horrifying. 

_What's happening to you baby?_

It took them awhile to reach downstairs.

It took longer to reach the front door.

It seems like Mo’s instinctually know they’re going to leave this house.

His animalistic energy come out full forced even He Tian almost topple on his step.

A guard, Wu Xian, holding the door open for them. 

It’s a few meters away…

A few meters more and then they can escape from here.

Maybe then they will wake up from this nightmare…

This torturous nightmare.

Almost there….

Just a little bit more…

They’re out…!!

Mo Guan Shan suddenly spasm hard against his hold and let's out a muffle choke noised.

“MR. HE!!!!” Jackson horrified scream halts them from continue stepping further.

He Tian follow his line of sight…

He feels his stomach churning immediately seeing it.

Mo Guan Shan is vomiting blood!

Too much blood suddenly spurts out from his mouth and nose. Bleed the tie tightened around his mouth... Paint his shirt and then drip on the floor.

Jackson started to frantically tugging them back, “We need to get inside!! We’re going to hurt him more!! ‘HE’S’ GOING TO HURT HIM MORE!!”

All of them frantically backtrack and enter the house.

The door shut down loudly right after they successfully enter, startled the shit out of everyone present right now.

Mo Guan Shan immediately stop spasming in He Tian hold as his figure going completely limp.

It took He Tian awhile to realised that Little Mo has pass out… Again in his embraced.

He Tian slowly drop Mo down on the floor.

Laying him down on it dazedly.

His hand reach shakily to unties the tie… the bloody tie from around Mo’s mouth.

Shit. Bile threatened to rise from his stomach.

The blood is too much. The strong scent suffocate him. 

He has never thought the time will come when looking at blood will make him shaking with terror.

The eerily silent continue to consumed the house as all of them froze in their spot.

“H-he,” his eyes snapped forward and meet the owner of the voices that threatened to penetrate the silent… Jackson, “‘HE' not going to let Mr. Mo go… ‘HE’ not going to let him leave this house…,” his teary eyes penetrated He Tian soul.

Making him choke further.

Shit.

_What’s going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Wow. Here it is. A new chapter. I hope its not too much because i keep on update in short notice this past few days.  
We get He Tian pov this time. We learn a little bit of him as he's trying to comprehend what's going on. Now he know there's something very very wrong happening inside that house and Mo's telling him the truth.  
Tell me how you think about this new chapter in the comment. I will highly appreciate it. Thank you again as always for still being here. See you again till next time <333.


	18. Full revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than normal. Please enjoy <33

He Tian put Mo limp figures down carefully on top of the bed. Staring at his beautiful face dazedly.

Mo’s chest makes a soft rise and down as he… again… forcefully enters into a dreamland.

He Tian wishes… at least for this time, his sleep is much peaceful. No more nightmare.

He straightened his back and took a deep breath, ignore the thick scent of blood that enter his sense as he trying to rearrange his thought.

His hands quiver a bit as a form of confusion and disbelieve continue swirling together nonstop at such speed they make him fell a little dizzy.

He needs to calm down.

He Tian tilt his head to stare at others who are standing inside this room too.

They’re waiting for him to say something… to finally addressed the matter in hand.

They’re all waiting for him to come out with a resolution.

It seems like even time didn’t want to wait for him to feel better.

He’s not allowed to prolong this feeling of vulnerability.

He needs to be strong.

“Henry,” He Tian started after he let out a painful breath, “Call Dr. Wang. Ask him whether he know any doctor that can be trusted around here to take a look at Mo Guan Shan. We need them here as soon as possible. Arrange their transportation. If the doctor has any question about Mo Guan Shan state of health, just pass the phone to me. I will answer to them directly. Make sure their journey here are discreet as much as possible. We don’t need more outsider to know about this secret hideout,”

He managed to spit out his order without any hesitation.

Good.

It means his vulnerable state of mind didn’t affect his manner of speech. His voiced still come out strong and powerful.

Henry nodded his head after He Tian has finished and leave this room. Eyes turn alert and sharp again as he now has new task in hand that needed to be complete.

He Tian gazed meet Lan Zhan next, “You. Call the monitor room,” he swiftly ignores his sweating palm and continue, “Tell them to analyses all the CCTV exist inside this house immediately. I want to know what the fuck that talk to me back then if it’s not Jackson.”

This is the question that keep on knocking hard inside his brain.

He Tian shift his eyes toward the man being mentioned, “It’s not you right? Back then. The one who knock on that door and ask to talk to me?”

Jackson shake his head vehemently, “No,” he denied, “It’s not me. I’m sleeping all the time Mr. He. Actually, I’m just fall asleep two hours ago. I know there’s something wrong inside this house so I’m afraid to sleep alone down there. And I feel embarrassed to ask someone to accompany me,” he answered sheepishly, “That’s why I spend some times reading a mantra my grandma teaches me before I manage to fall asleep. You’re the one who wake me up Mr. He,” Jackson finished. Eyes wide as he telling the truth.

“What mantra?” He Tian attention perk up a little bit, “Does it work?”

If it did work, he needs Jackson to used it to ‘protect’ Mo Guan Shan.

There’s no denying it anymore… The fact that there’s something inhumane inside this house that are targeting his Little Mo… wanting to hurt him.

His brain is having a mental breakdown as it still trying to digest all the new influx of information.

He has never experienced something like that before.

And He Tian… To tell the truth he doesn’t know how to deal with this shit.

He admits he’s fucking ignorant in this matter.

This is the first time he ever encounters this weird phenomenon… this freaking abnormality.

If someone know better than him then he will allow them to take over in this matter. As long as it will ensure Mo Guan Shan safety.

Mo is his first priority as obviously, he’s the main target here.

For this case, Jackson seems to know better than He Tian.

Unexpectedly, Jackson faced turn beet red as he swiftly avoids He Tian’s penetrating stare, “I don’t think it’s work that well. Mr. He,” he cautiously replied.

He then points toward the window behind He Tian. “See that ornament,” He Tian’s eyes followed the direction his hand points out - it’s a decoration design like a big ring, featuring a honey gold yarn wrap around the loop, complete by natural and copper glitter twine.

It’s hanging right in front of the window, “My grandma gives it to me saying it’s can be used to ward out negative spirit. I’m the one who put it there last night after what has happened inside the kitchen and then after we found Mr. Mo suddenly passed out in the hallway,” Jackson scratch his neck as he grimaced, “To tell the truth, I’m hanging a lot of things around this house while praying that specific mantra last night as per my grandma advised. But clearly, it’s didn’t work that well,”

He changed his gazed to stare at Mo lying figure, face turn redder with guilt, “If it did, maybe Mr. Mo would not be in this state,” he said solemnly.

He Tian heart sank hearing Jackson’s negative answer. He expertly hide his disappointment.

Nevertheless, he do appreciate Jackson's effort.

He already tried to do something. It just didn't work properly.

Not to forget the fact that Jackson quick thinking today is the one that managed to saved Little Mo twice.

He Tian accusation toward this man few hours ago suddenly appear too ludicrous right now.

They really need to talk… He and Jackson.

He Tian has a lot of question to ask him.

“Kitchen?” he suddenly realized, “what happened in the kitchen?” he addressed Lan Zhan.

He scowled hard as he waits for his answer.

“I’m sorry. Mr. He!” Lan Zhan bowed.

Wu Xian who standing beside him followed suit, “Yesterday. After what has happened inside the kitchen, we already forward this matter directly to the HQ. We assumed you will hear about it from them. Sorry for being incompetent Mr. He! We deserved your punishment!” both of them bend further in their position.

It took He Tian awhile to recognised this two people are the one who standing outside and intend to catch Mo with their bare hand.

Irritation threatened to build inside him seeing their face again.

“Next time. If anything happened. You need to tell me. If I didn’t answer the call, just leave a message! It’s not that difficult!” he hissed.

“We’re truly sorry, Mr. He!” they shout at similar rate.

"Don't shout!" he hissed sharply. Both of them flinch on their spot.

He Tian clench his fist as he trying to control his anger. “We will talk about this again after all of this end!” for now, he will focus on the matter at hand, “Lan Zhan. Ask the monitor room to compile the clips shows any weird phenomenon happened inside this house. Include the one in the kitchen too. Tell them to send it to me after they’re done with it. I want to watch it myself,” he reminds.

“Then, try to contact someone who are acknowledgeable in fighting this negative spirit. We need help from those people. Ask Henry to arrange their transportation too. Don’t forget to mention the facts that someone is in danger right now so we truly need their expertise urgently. If they asked for any sort of proved ask the monitor room to send them those clips. Go and do that. If there’s any confusion just come and ask me! Directly!” he stressed.

“Understand Mr. He! I will do my best!” Lan Zhan give one last apologetic bow before he hurriedly sprints away.

“Wu Xian,” He Tian shift his gazed toward the next person, “do you memorized all the secret knock patterns?” all the guards that finished basic training with them supposed to know that.

“I do memorize it Mr. He,” Wu Xian answered.

“Then go and stand in front of this bedroom. Closed the door with you. Used the patterns if you want to let anyone enter this room. We have a number of different patterns and don’t forget to do it in orderly manner,” they have 25 different patterns to tell the truth. It useful to used it whenever they conduct a secret meeting or wanting to catch a spy, “Used up all of it. If you mess up then please expect the worse after that. I have loaded riffle with me inside this room. I assume the one who knock on the door is not you so I will do something to get rid of it,”

It’s a bullshit. He didn’t own a riffle. But seem like his threats work toward Wu Xian. He started to tremble on his spot.

Maybe this time he will stop making unnecessary mistake.

Wu Xian leave and take his position.

For now, He Tian will ensure to never leave Mo Guan Shan alone inside this room as they all waiting for help.

Someone needs to accompany him all the time. He will make sure of that.

He Tian step toward the wardrobe.

“Can you go and fetch some water,” he asks Jackson who is still standing.

Jackson exit this room too in order to fulfil his request.

He Tian take out Mo new outfit. He needs to changed Mo from the bloody one he still wore right now.

He grabs his gun again.

He fetches a bunch of towels with him next.

Heart turn heavy as he can’t believe what he’s about to do with some of the towel in his hold.

He wants to…

No…

He needs to tight Mo down on the bed with these towels.

He doesn’t know in what condition will Mo wake up from his sleep this time.

If he continues to have a rampage and let out similar spurt of strength he did before at least this tight bond will save him from continue hurting himself.

Sadness overcome his sense as he fucking hates the facts that he had to do this kind of shit in order to ensure Mo Guan Shan safety.

Fuck.

He can’t wait for whatever is happening right now to finally come to an end.

He’s fucking tired.

He Tian caress Mo Guan Shan soft cheek. His face pale and white.

He Tian doesn’t even get an ounce of sleep.

He checks Mo vital. It’s beating normally.

When is the last time he took a deep sleep? He Tian didn’t sleep the night before he leaves this house.

The journey leading to the ambush make him anxious enough to stay awake.

After the ambush end successfully, he drives here alone immediately after he heard Mo Guan Shan has pass out.

And last night, he didn’t sleep at all as he wait for Mo to wake up.

Shit. How many hours is that?

He really needs a strong caffeine in his system right now.

The sound of 1st knock pattern coming from the door, snapped him out from wandering, “come in,” he said.

Wu Xian open the door as he let Jackson, who hand holding a huge basin enter this room again.

“Is this enough?” Jackson asked.

He Tian nodded and grab the basin from Jackson. He put it on the small table next to him.

He folds his sleeve, getting ready to clean after Little Mo. He needs to do it carefully.

“Turn around,” he instructs Jackson as he begin to undress Mo Guan Shan.

“S-Sorry,” Jackson flabbergasted, franticly turn around as his ears turn red.

“Mo Guan Shan managed to tell me something last night,” He Tian speak in control volume as his hand continue his work, cleaning after his lover softly, getting rid of the blood, “he said you know everything that happened inside this house. Is that true?”

“Yes Mr. He,” Jackson fidget, eyes still on the wall in front of him, “I know about it. Mr. Mo is the one who tell me,”

“When?” He Tian ask.

“Uhm,” Jackson shift on his step, “He first tell me the night when you brought him to the night club. When you hired me to watch Mr. Mo and make sure he didn’t go downstairs. I noticed he actually leaves out some of the details that night. Maybe because he still didn’t trust me much. It is our first encounter,”

Jackson didn’t sound upset about it.

“Yesterday,” he continues, “During the phone call with the big boss Mr. He Cheng… Right. Mr. Mo called Mr. He Cheng yesterday. Did you know? He wants to ask him about you, Mr. He. You didn’t answer any of his phone call so he feels anxious,” Jackson tell him animatedly, but still trying to control his volume.

Both of them didn’t want their conversation to disturb Mo Guan Shan from his sleep.

“I know,” He Tian reply calmly, continue wiping Mo’s body, “I called my brother and he tells me that,”

“Oh…,” Jackson reply dazedly, he tilts his head slightly to the left, “What did I… Ah! I think the story that Mr. Mo deliver yesterday are in much better version. It’s the same story but the one he tells big boss is much more in details. Not only that. He also adds a new story. As it just happened the night before you leave, Mr. He. At first, Mr. Mo thought it was only just a nightmare. But what kind of nightmare leave trace in our reality, right?”

He Tian halt his movement to stare at Jackson, “Trace? What kind of trace is that?” he fires, heart beating erratically.

“Mr. Mo show it to me yesterday and I think it resemble a handprint,” Jackson raise his open palm as he said that. Like he’s trying to tell He Tian what does this handprint made of, “A man handprint. In his dream, Mr. Mo said a faceless man appears staring at him when he’s lying down on the sofa. He said that ghost make him paralyses. He can’t leave to safe himself and that faceless man take advantages of that facts to touch Mr. Mo inappropriately. He grabs Mr. Mo thigh… grabbing it painfully. Mr. Mo said he know it’s not a mere nightmare when he saw the trace. He told both me and big boss that he remembers this handprint is not leave by you Mr. He. He remembers you didn’t grab his thigh the night before you leave. So, this faceless man is the culprit, the ghost inside this house,” Jackson whisper.

He Tian breath turns shaky as he consumed the unbelievable truth that Jackson just reveal.

Heart clenched tight as his brain refresh his reaction last night…

Remembering his disgusting accusation.

“Fucking shit!” he hissed sharply.

Of course it’s just a fucking misunderstanding!

Fuck!

Can’t believe he really thought Mo Guan Shan will fucking cheating on him!

Shit!

What the fuck is wrong with him!?

“Mr. He. Are you okay?” Jackson asks carefully.

“I’m…” he took a deep breath.

His shaky hand grabs Mo’s…

Carefully link their fingers together.

Mo must feel so unfair last night, facing He Tian accusation.

He tried to explain but He Tian didn’t listen.

Fuck.

His heart burning with guilt.

He glanced at Jackson, adrenaline pumping heavily inside him, “tell me everything that you know. Everything that you heard… Everything that you see… All of it. Don’t leave anything out,” he growled.

Jackson nodded as he spilling every truth to He Tian.

Now... He Tian will stop being in the dark.

“So, what happened with that woman?” He Tian ask quietly, “We know that man is already dead. He’s the reason why we experienced all of this bullshit. But what about that woman? What happened to her?”

His conversation with Jackson is still continuing even after few hours has pass.

It’s has been interrupted so many times.

The doctor arrival is one of it. He has checks Mo Guan Shan condition.

_Severe dehydration_, he diagnosed.

The doctor suggests to bring Mo to stay at the hospital for better monitoring but they didn’t dare to leave this house, afraid of putting Mo in danger again.

The doctor can’t stay here too as he has another patient that need his expertise back in the hospital.

Therefore, He Tian asks the doctor to do his treatment here and he himself will do the next follow up.

The doctor already advised him of what need to be done for the next three days.

Now, Mo Guan Shan have a small tube inserted in his arm as it allows fluid to be given directly into his blood and to give him medicine. Multiple machines surround the bed as it will read Mo physical condition until he become better.

Surprisingly, before the doctor leaves this room, he passes He Tian a name card and said, _“call this number. You might need his help more than me right now,” _seem like he has a vague idea about what’s going on. Maybe he has experience dealing with patients similar as Mo’s.

_Isaac Hades_. The name card said. A well-known priest around here. Jackson recognised this name. This man has solved many cases before. Done it splendidly too.

Pure coincidence, he’s the one that Lan Zhan has already called for help.

_“Priest Hades is already on the way here”,_ he informs He Tian, “_But it might take him awhile as he’s out in another town right now. But he will try his best to come here immediately,”_ Seem like the facts that Mo is vomiting blood managed to send him up as the Priest Hades’ most prioritised cased. 

Help is on the way.

Next interruption is when their meal arrived. He knows he need energy to fight with whatever shit that’s going to happen anytime, so he finished all of his meals and done consumed his much-needed caffeine.

He feels much better right now.

So far, he remembers Wu Xian has used 12 different knock patterns.

It’s already passes noon.

Outside, the wind howled around the house as he senses an incoming storm.

Mo’s still sleeping. He didn’t wake up at all. When the doctor arrived, he didn’t comment anything about Mo tie up condition. Maybe from that he got a vague idea about what’s going on and offer them the name card.

He Tian has watch all the clips too.

What has happened inside the kitchen.

Mo pass out on the hallway.

Mo mindlessly creeping toward that room.

A bunch of them saving Mo Guan Shan while he having a rampage.

And the clip show nobody knocks on the door this morning.

The CCTV on the hallway didn’t capture any figure knocking and opening this master bedroom door.

Completely different from what he has experienced.

As there’s no CCTV inside this room, he totally has no proved for his word.

But he isn’t that clueless anymore.

He already open his mind.

He will embrace all this absurdity that being thrown at him as long as it will help him to understand everything better.

The sky out the window was tar-black as the thick blackened cloud surround this house and the nearby wood.

Jackson story is quite interesting.

He Tian still has some more question that needed to be answered.

Right this moment, he’s more curious about what happened with that bitch called ‘Liu Wei’.

“She gets caught,” Jackson whispered, answering He Tian question. He has made himself comfortable in his chair beside He Tian.

Both of them have taken turn in monitoring Mo Guan Shan.

So far, they have never leave Mo alone inside this room.

Nothing has happened… Yet.

They’re still waiting for Priest Hades arrival. He’s still on the way.

A tapping on the window begin with soft pitter-patter.

He Tian switch on the table lamps to eliminate the ongoing darkness as the rain began pouring down, “How?” he whispered back.

The rhythm outside changed speed as the rainfall became more intense. 

“It’s during the night when she supposed to kill her parent. Her father stuck with work temporarily and didn’t come home together with her mother. She doesn’t know when he will come back and she panics a little bit. For her plan to work perfectly well, her parent supposed to come back at the same time. As it didn’t happen like that now she didn’t feel confidence to continue. She knows what she about to do is awful so she want to be extra careful,”

“She decides to postpone and try it again another day. She end her conversation with her mother and begin to push her to go and take a shower first before both of them sitting down for dinner. After she has made sure her mother has enter the bathroom, she gets rid of the portion that contain the sleeping pills and tries to sneak the man inside her bedroom out from her house silently. But her father suddenly come back home earlier than she expected,”

He Tian snort softly hearing that. “It’s their house. Of course her father will comeback eventually. It’s amusing how she didn’t see that coming after all those self-proclaimed 'perfect' planning,” he inserts, “Then, what next?”

Jackson open his mouth to continue, “Her father saw her with a man that he didn’t recognised sneaking around inside their house. Of course, it creates chaos. She supposed to be a good girl. Doing something like that is truly outrageous in her father point of view. If the villagers found out about that, it will tarnish the image that they have beautifully construct this entire time. He begins to become violent and wanting to attack both of them, too consumed by his anger,”

“In her high-alertness state, his father is being too loud for her liking. She hates it. In order to stop he from continue doing a lot of commotion and begin alerting other villagers, she grabs a knife from the kitchen and stab her father with it,”

“Her mother heard the noise and hastily make herself proper to come out from the bathroom. She immediately saw what her beautiful daughter has done. She saw it with her own eyes how her only daughter that she always believes in her entire life is an angel that grace this earth... is now holding a long knife and stabbing his beloved husband continuously… screaming and shouting for him to shut up,”

“Horrified, her mother let out a hysteric scream and hastily escape from the back door, wanting to saved her own life. She afraid she will be the next target of her daughter sudden madness. But the man is hot in her pursuit as he chases after her… holding a knife with him too,”

“Maybe that night supposed to be the night when all of their dirty deed will finally be reveals. It’s night time and back then, usually, people are already inside their house but some villager, in pure coincidence passing right in front of their house. They saw a strange man running after the mother and hurried to interfere. The man managed to run away as he enters into the wood before he gets caught. But some still continue to chase after him. Obviously, he managed to escape from them,”

“The mother cling to one of the villagers franticly begging for them to save his husband. They running toward the house immediately… expecting to see another strange man attacking the husband. Imagine their surprised when they saw it with their own eyes how the woman that they always admired her beauty, keeps on stabbing her own father. Maybe she’s frustrated that her plan didn’t work for the first time in her life and it’s clouded her own sense. She didn’t realise someone is here and saw what she has done to her own parent,”

“The villagers caught her immediately. As I said before, they’re quite traditional. They didn’t trust the official help so after they bury her father properly that night, they investigate her themselves. They want to know why she’s doing that. Why she killed her own father? What happened to her? What make her changed like this? As far as they remember, she’s a really good child. A hardworking girl. Polite and gracious. She’s the jewel of the village. Everyone loved her. But who’s this woman in front of them? Who’s this monster in their captivity? Is she truly the same woman that they always admired before? They almost didn’t recognise her anymore,”

“From that night onwards, the truth reveals one by one. They tortured her to make her speak up, Mr. He. They demand to know the truth and she did… she speak up. She tells them everything while begging for them to spare her life. She’s accused the witch and said she’s the one who has corrupted her mind. But they didn’t believe her anymore,”

“This woman is crazy. She’s devils in disguise. She keeps on changing her statement too. Sometimes denying, sometimes admitting… like a disgusting snake. Having enough with her madness, they decide to punish her the same way she has done with the midwife. They burn her… alive one week after that,” Jackson finish.

He Tian turn silent as he’s trying to absorb the story.

That woman is dead already.

That’s why both of them have never reunite under that big tree outside this house.

Lightning came suddenly.

A brilliant flash of white flood through the window accompany by a loud thunderous boom, loud enough to make Jackson flinch hard and stand from his seat.

The house shudder as the thunder continue to shook the earth with its loud explosion.

A lot of thing happened after that – the table lamp blink. Turning off and on multiple time until it ultimately turns off and darkness surround the room.

Eerily silent suffocate them for a moment until a loud knock crack the silent as the sound coming from the closed door.

The door bangs out loud as it didn’t follow any pattern that He Tian recognized.

It’s not Wu Xian.

Mo started to whimper in his sleep.

He Tian sprang up as he immediately attends to Mo Guan Shan first, ignoring everything else, “It’s okay, Little Mo” he whispered. Dropped a soft kiss on Mo sweaty forehead, “go back to sleep,” this time, his magic didn’t work.

Mo continue to whimper as he begins to struggle against the tight bond, eyes still closed. The scowl in his face make it obvious that the nightmare has arrived again.

“Mr. He” Jackson whisper. He’s hiding behind He Tian, “wh-what should we do?” his eyes stick on the door that still didn’t stop banging out loud.

Someone…

Something continues to slam against the door firmly using immense amount of strength.

Like it trying to force the door open.

“Stay here,” He Tian reached for his phone and dial the monitor room. Used his shoulder to brace the phone near his ear.

“Hello, Mr. He?” someone answered.

“Who’s standing in front of the master bedroom?” he asked as he take out his gun from it holster.

“It’s Wu Xian Mr. He,”

“What’s he doing? Did he banging on the door right now?” He Tian aimed his gun toward the closed door as he started to step forward.

Hairs raising behind his neck.

“No. He didn’t. He just standing straight. What happened Mr. He? Is there’s something wrong again?”

Thunder continue crashed outside and the dark room briefly illuminated by a flash like a strobe light.

“Stay on the phone,” He Tian reply, “I need to confirm something,”

The door continues being bangs harshly.

Someone is having fun releasing ‘his’ anger against the door.

He Tian left hand reach for the doorknob.

His ears faintly capturing Little Mo continuous whimpering, “no… no… please no… don’t go…”

“Stay closed with him Jackson,” He Tian said.

He slam the door open and take a few steps back. His action startled Wu Xian who’s standing right in front of the room.

“MR. HE!??” he raises his hand in the air, “WHAT HAPPENED!??” face terrified as he saw the gun He Tian's hold.

“didn’t you fucking hear that!?” he hissed.

"HEAR WHAT MR. HE!?? I DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING!!!" he franticly denied. Lips turn blue as he's afraid of what He Tian will do to him.

"Move back!!" He Tian barked.

Still aiming his gun as he steps out of the room... he want to inspect the hallway...

The door beside him make a soft creak...

He saw Wu Xian eyes turn terrifying wide...

Like he saw something truly horrifying appear behind He Tian...

Mo Guan Shan let out a loud wailing... 

Collide with Jackson painful screech, “MR. HE!! BEHIND YOU!!”

Shit!

The banging is coming from the inside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. How was that? This new update is much longer right? Hope you guys like this new chapter. Please drop a comment and tell me about yall opinion. I will truly appreciate the gesture. Ok. Let's meet again in next chapter. Bye <33


	19. An Appearance

The door beside him make a soft creak...

He saw Wu Xian eyes turn terrifying wide...

Like he saw something truly horrifying appear behind He Tian...

Mo Guan Shan let out a loud wailing...

Collide with Jackson painful screech, “MR. HE!! BEHIND YOU!!”

Shit!

The banging is coming from the inside!

He Tian phone drop on the floor with a loud thud as he hastily turns his body around to face the room.

And that when he saw it...

With his own eyes...

The haunted man of this house...

Standing right between the gaps of the open door of the sudden dark room....

The house has entered into an unexplainable darkness which he knows didn’t only cause by the storm outside.

This darkness managed to choke all of them with extreme sorrow…

_‘His’ sunken red glowing eyes glazed He Tian’s black one. _

_The petrifying eyes glared at him with so much hatred... _

_The type of gaze that penetrated He Tian deep right into his soul… _

_It leaving him questionably trembling in his standing position… _

_Skin inconceivable pale reflecting the facts that ‘he’ should no longer exist in this human world anymore._

_Dress in very ragged and odd clothes, manifest that his previous existence is not someone from this timeline._

_Black lip ripping open disgustingly as ‘he’ begins to let out an inhumane scream distinctly._

_It made the hair strand straight up on the back of He Tian’s neck. _

_It was the weirdest most piercing scream he had ever heard throughout his entire life._

_The scream sound truly horrifying as its booming through the silent of this dark house. _

_Its sound too anomalous… too mystifying and able to incapacitate all of their ears. _

“Shit!!” He Tian’s curse as stumble away from the door. Body collide with Wu Xian behind him, who seem to freeze unable to move from this shocking encounter.

He Tian’s left unarmed hand automatically shifts to grab his ear as his head explode with pain.

His sense hating the blood curling scream of this evil spirit. Wishing for the horrifying scream to just stop right this fucking instance.

His feet unknowingly continue to step backward...

More away from the door...

And that was a big mistake on his part.

The screaming suddenly stops and deep eerily silent surround them. 

He Tian’s manage to catch a brief glimpse of the evil spirit terrifying face again before the door being shut close harshly right in front of his face with a loud booming sound.

Pulse beating hard in his ears, blocking out all other sound as realization finally sunk in.

“Shit Shit shit!!!! Fucking shit!!!” He Tian heart seized with horror.

Fuck!!! He has leave Mo Guan Shan behind!!!

He Tian scramble forward and grabs the doorknob. Trying to force the lock door open helplessly. “FUCKER!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!” He shouts and banging against the door in explicit anger. He then move back and kick the door multiple time. His attempt prove to be futile as obviously the door is 'lock' by that spirit bastard.

“NNOOO!!!!!” Mo’s loud wailing increase in volume.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!!! LET HIM GO!!!!” Jackson petrified shout resounding too continued by other loud trashing noise as obviously something bad is going on inside.

Feeling desperate, He Tian step backward again and aim his gun stormily toward the doorknob.

“MR. HE STOP!!!” Wu Xian freezing cold finger grab his wrist to stop him. His terrified face appear in front of He Tian, standing between him and the door, “It’s dangerous!!! We don’t know what’s happening inside. You might accidentally shoot any two of them!!!” He shouts above the shrill volume coming from inside the room.

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!!” He Tian’s bark thundered. His anxiety continue to creep out. Making his head blank with emptiness. Fuck. His head is so fucking blank right now.

Before Wu Xian manage to reply him, He Tian heard a loud thudding hurried footstep coming from his left. He furiously taking him aim again. Ready to fire if that spirit dare to appear in front of him again.

“Mr. He!!!” It’s Lan Zhan. Currently running toward their direction. His face panic with worry. Seem like other already know about the commotion. He Tian’s put down his raise arm.

Lan Zhan is not alone. Beside him there’s another two guards and a man he didn’t recognised.

The man wore a long black robe that cover his entire from the neck right down to the hemline.

He must be the so called Priest Hades, their saviour.

“What happened?!!” priest Hades ask. Sharp and to the point.

“We’re being lock out!!!” He Tian cry.

“NNNOOOO!!! STOPPP ITT!!!” Little Mo blood curling yell make He Tian tense up. He can hear an explicit sound of choking noise coming from behind the door too.

SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

What is that sound?!!

“LITLLE MO!!! ARE YOU OKAY??!!” He Tian fist franticly banging against the door. Heart seized with terror.

Fuck!! What is fucking going on inside?!!!

Priest Hades stand beside him and raise his hand. Holding a charm tight in his grasp while whispering prayer.

His face concentrate as he begins to write something against the door.

Not even a second after that, a strong gush of wind coming out of nowhere and push open the close door with a loud bang.

The first thing inside that managed to catch their attention is Jackson…

His feet high in the air as a callused finger of the evil being pressing against his throat… Cutting his air of supplies… Lip and face turn complete blue… hand helplessly trying to pry the finger away… eyes wide with pain.

The moment the evil spirit notice their existence, he snarled nastily toward their direction before cruelly throwing Jackson away like a sack of potatoes against the opposite wall and then disappear into the thin air. The window of the room scattered open out of nowhere emphasized there are his escape routes.

Everyone is moving at once.

“Jackson!!!” Lan Zhan and Wu Xian going straight toward Jackson who now sprawl on the floor at the end of the bed, figure going limp.

Priest Hades went direct to the window. Where the spirit has made his escape.

Knowing that other will check Jackson for him, He Tian swerve toward Mo Guan Shan direction who still laying down at the exact some position on their master bed. Hand tight down on the bed.

The room as expected are in a state of mess. Almost anything inside this room has scattered around the floor.

He Tian focus on Mo Guan Shan. Unlike a few moment ago, Little Mo has regained his consciousness. His teary and terrified eyes stare deep into He Tian one.

He Tian hand automatically move to cradled Mo face, “Did ‘he’ harm you!?” Eyes moving up and down to inspect his condition.

He looks okay except for the fact that his hand is bleeding. That ghost fucker has managed to ripped out the IV drip off Mo's vein from ‘his’ trashing inside the room. The IV stand can be seen laying down on the ground beside the bed.

Mo shake his head briefly. Trying to sit up but unable to do so because of his bond. “B-bastard. Why the fuck you fucking tie me down asshole?!” he whispered out harshly with great difficulty. His throat must has hurt with the constant yelling today.

He Tian shift to freeing Mo tie up hands and used the towel to block the dripping blood.

“I already told you,” he scowled at He Tian’s, “Th-this house is fucking haunted. Wh-why don’t you trust me!?” he tearily exhale.

He Tian shifts their position so that he can bring Mo tense figure inside his embraced. Mo weakly fight against the hold.

With this new arrangement, Mo must be able to hear how fast his heart is beating right now.

“I’m sorry,” He Tian replies carefully and that make Mo stop fighting his embraced.

He Tian taking a deep breath and savour Mo warmness.

He knows logically, apart of it is his fault. He’s the one who bring Mo Guan Shan into this house. He didn’t even investigate anything before decide to moving in here. He just assumes this house is just a normal empty house leaving behind by his mother from her ancestor.

There’s not even an ounce of suspicion inside him when he decides to bring Mo to this house.

It’s simply because he has never believed in this kind of phenomena before.

If only he spends a bit of time to ask other to investigate the background of this stupid house, none of them will has to experience all of this shit.

And his reaction last night when they’re having a fight must has hurt Little Mo a lot.

“I trust you Little Mo. I already know what happened to you inside this house. Jackson already tell me everything when you asleep,” he can feel Mo tense figure begin to loosen up from hearing his words, “And I trust you babe,” He Tian assure again, “I’m sorry for not trying to listen to you last night. I even accused you of doing something behind my back. I truly apologise for that,” he continued to whispered while moving his hand up and down behind Mo’s back. Trying to calm his lover down. Mo still continue to trembling in his embraced. He must be in a deep shock.

He’s fucking glad Mo Guan Shan is okay.

He’s losing his mind back then when the door shut right in front of his face. His brain supply him with all kind of terrible scenario. Seem like his decision to tie Mo down almost backfire. Little Mo can't even move to saved himself.

Fuck. His heart clenched with guilt.

His eyes linger on Jackson limp figure.

Feeling extreme grateful toward him. It didn’t take him long to realized what must has happened inside this room.

He knows the ghost target is Little Mo. The facts that their encounter inside this room has leave Mo Guan Shan unscathed must only mean one thing, Jackson has interfered before the ghost did something bad to Little Mo.

Despite being scared and terrified, Jackson still trying to protect Mo Guan Shan.

He will make sure to reward him plenty after this end. Jackson deserved that much from him.

Noticing He Tian’s attention is somewhere else; Mo move his head to the side to follow his line of sight.

His eyes fall on Jackson too, “He just trying to saved me. Is he going to be okay?” Little Mo sobs.

“Shhh… he will be fine. Other will take care of him,” He Tian’s comfort.

Priest Hades has close the window and drawn the curtain. He then spelling something against the drawn curtain. It seems like he’s trying to build a spiritual shield inside this room.

When he done, he steps toward Jackson first, inspecting his condition. Noticed that he’s not in any life threatening state and just merely fainting from the impact, he asks the guard to bring Jackson to the hospital. The doctor will take a more careful look on him.

After he has making sure his expertise is not needed there anymore, his attention finally falls on Mo Guan Shan who now has resume hiding inside He Tian embraced.

Priest Hades face shift briefly…

Like he’s startled by something…

But he managed to conceal it in a second.

If He Tian eyes is not on him at that time, nobody will catch that uncomfortable expression.

But he did. He saw it.

Something on Mo Guan Shan has caught Priest Hades off guard.

Their eyes met.

They continue their staring battle for a while.

At that moment, He Tian just know instinctually.

Priest Hades muted words for him.

Nothing is end yet.

Mo Guan Shan is still in danger.

And they need to act fast if they want to safe him.

“If you’re sleepy, you can catch some sleep babe. I will wake you up when everything ready,” He Tian said while tightening the thick blanket around Little Mo who sitting huddle on the sofas inside the study room.

They have moved downstairs. All of them.

After what has happened Mo Guan Shan doesn’t even want to be anywhere near their room.

Actually, much more correctly, Little Mo doesn’t want to be anywhere near this house.

When he has calm down, he tells He Tian straightaway that he wants to leave this house right this instance.

When He Tian denied him of that, the crestfallen look Little Mo give him still make He Tian heart shift uncomfortably.

A lot of thing has happened, the last thing he want is for Little Mo to stop trusting him and to stop depend on him.

He Tian explain carefully to Little Mo why they can’t leave yet. He explained everything what has happened. The reason why he decide to tie Mo down on the bed.

Seem like Mo Guan Shan didn’t remember the part where he almost falls down from the window or where he’s trashing around fighting against them. He thought he has been sleeping all this time. Trapping inside a nonstop nightmare which he describe feeling endless.

He only wakes up right on time to see He Tian leave the room with his gun raise.

When He Tian ears faintly capturing Little Mo continuous whimpering, “no… no… please no… don’t go…” back then, it was recited right after Little Mo has regain his consciousness, which Mo first thought is just another nightmare.

Mo didn’t even remember throwing up blood when they try to leave the house before.

Priest Hades has presented to them his own theory why that happen.

_“_ _The evil spirit has taken a strong liking on you, Mo Guan Shan,” Priest Hades begin._

_“In a moment of weakness, I assume those must have happened this past few day, you accidentally allowed the evil spirit to attach a piece of him inside your soul. That piece is the one who will continuously harming you now or even in the future if we did nothing about it. Those piece if I can describe how dangerous it is, it has managed to take over your body for a while. That’s the reason why you didn’t remember or didn’t even have any recollection of what has happened. Which according to Mr. He Tian story, you have behaved so unlike yourself. At that time, it’s not you who appear spiritually, it was a piece of ‘him’. That piece will only disappear if that evil entity disappears from this world,” Priest hades explain briefly before he leave them to begin with his work._

That’s what they’re currently preparing to do tonight.

Getting rid of that evil entity.

“How Jackson?” Little Mo asks. Ignoring He Tian previous words. Hand still holding a mug of supposed to be a hot chocolate. It must have turn cold now. Mo didn’t even take a sip. He just been holding it up this whole time when He Tian deposit it into his hand and tell him to drink it. He just staring into space. Mind preoccupied.

“He’s okay. Don’t worry. He already wakes up. The hospital will keep him just for one day. He can leave tomorrow morning,” He Tian reply. Taking the mug away from Mo hand and put it on the table in front of him. Mo startled gaze linger on the mug. Like he didn’t even realize he has been holding it this whole time.

Mo doesn’t look well. His face still didn’t change in colour. Still pale and sick.

He Tian has bring down the IV drip with them so that the fluid and medicines can still directly goes into Mo’s vein. The doctor did advise him to keep it up for tonight if he can.

By observing Mo behaviour, seem like the doctor advise is true. Mo can’t consume anything right now. He didn’t even touch anything that He Tian give him. Not even the sandwich that he loves the most.

He Tian’s drop a brief kiss right on Mo finger delicately.

He thinks…These past hours… His heart has been throbbing painfully too many times.

He fucking hate seeing Mo in this kind of condition.

Sick and weak.

It makes him fucking upset…

Make him feel mad.

Feeling helpless to tell the truth.

He’s trying really best to disrupt himself from doing something stupid and let his anger took control.

He has been thinking to cut down the large tree outside this whole time after he found out that place is where that evil spirit fucker has been residing.

If he fucks up with ‘his’ tree, that fucker will finally go away right?

But obviously he doesn't know if that will work.

It’s freaking annoying how he doesn’t know how to physically retaliated against that ghost. If only he can bodily harm that man. He will make sure to beat him to a pulp. It will be truly satisfying if he can rip 'his' limb one by one.

A sound of door being knocked startled Mo Guan Shan so bad he almost falls down from the sofas if not for He Tian tight grip on his hand.

After making sure Little Mo is okay, he turns and direct his glare toward the door, “Come in” He Tian call out.

“Mr. He,” someone open the door, it’s Zi Tao, “Everything ready,” he said, eyes shifting toward the floor to avoid He Tian penetrating gaze. He’s one of the new batches of guard that being position here for the night shift. His shoulder tense too much.

Many of the guards still feel uncomfortable to deal with any of this. But they did try to conceal their feeling. But He Tian still can read them easily. He chooses to ignore that for the time being as long as it didn’t interfere with their ability in getting their job done. 

He Tian didn’t leave Mo side at all so he didn’t know what is really happening out there in full details.

Priest Hades has made a shield inside this room so that Mo Guan Shan can take a rest before the ‘battle,’.

But Mo can’t sleep at all. The nightmare he experiences before must has spooked him too much. As Mo didn’t take any sleep, He Tian didn’t dare to close his eyes no matter how fucking tired he’s right now.

He has already collected too many regrets today. He doesn’t want to add more into it. So, he stays awake all the time too. Just choose to consumed too much caffeine to eradicate his sleepiness.

They spend their time inside here by telling each other their side of stories. Filling the empty gap make by their curiosity.

The guards are the one who constantly come in and out of this room in making sure they’re comfortable.

The only information He Tian knows is some of them has been helping Priest Hades to make a careful preparation around the house. Preparing a groundwork for what is going to happened when the midnight strike.

What kind of preparation? He doesn’t know. Hopefully it will work and they can finally escape from here.

He Tian look down on his watch. It 11 pm. Exactly one hour before the midnight.

Priest Hades promise that he will explain to both He Tian and Mo about his work when everything is ready.

He Tian remove the IV drip from Little Mo vein carefully, put on a band-aid before helping him to stand up.

“I can walk by myself,” Mo tell him. Trying to removed He Tian hand from helping him.

“I know,” He Tian smirk briefly, “I just want to have my hand on you,” he whispered playfully to lightened up the tense mood which has surround them again.

Seem like it works a bit. Mo mouth shift a little like he’s trying to stop himself from smiling, “chicken dick pervert,” he whispered back.

“Well. I have always been here for you,” He Tian replied swiftly with double meaning.

Their eyes catch.

Mo pale cheek regained some of its redness as he blushes. He shifts his eyes away uncomfortably.

He Tian smile. In this short moment, it seems like everything is back to normal. Mo expression is the same as all his previous one. Every time He Tian is being too forward with his feeling; Mo will flush deeply while avoiding his gaze. 

He Tian steel his heart as he links their finger together. Making their way out of this ‘safe’ room, "Let's go," he said. Zi Tao hold the door open for them.

Whatever happen tonight, he will put Mo Guan Shan safety first. This is a battle against an unknown. The ‘enemy’ he faces this time is completely different from the one he has encounter before. His skill he has acquire all this years is useless for this moment. He can’t use his combat skill nor his shooting skill. None of it will work tonight.

Only one thing remained the same.

If the enemy target is his precious Mo Guan Shan, he will do anything to protect him. He will ensure that nothing will happen to his Little Mo.

He even willing to sacrificed his own life.

Always…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm back!! I'm truly sorry for the late update. A lot of things has happened in my life since my last update till the point i didn't have time to even begin writing a draft for the new update which I has always be able to do that before. I'm truly sorry. Since I have managed to take care of my personal matter gradually, now I have time to spend on my stories. 
> 
> What do you think about this new chapter? Pls drop the comment so that I can know you guys opinion. I will truly appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you for anyone who still being here and wait patiently for me. Thank you very much.


	20. The Battle

The moment they step out of their ‘safe’ room, the dark and eerie atmosphere of the house make the sudden chill crept up of his spine.

This house feels totally different from all the previous night of his stay here.

For the first time he feels jittery walking in this hallway despite the facts that he has been using this same exact path countless time and feel nothing back then.

Not anxious, not even scared. Nothing.

But now, everything feels different.

He has to blink his eyes multiple time in order to get a grip of himself. Now is not the time to show sudden weaknesses.

He Tian instinctively tightened his arm around Mo Guan Shan.

They continue to follow Zi Tao step, to be at the place where Priest Hades must have requested their presence.

He slowly taking in minds the distinction that’s currently happening inside this house. All the sudden changes must be done according to the priest order.

Might be a part of the preparation for the incoming ‘battle’ this midnight.

All the lamps are being turn off completely. The only sources of light are coming from the candles that decorate the hallway. He Tian realizes the candles and its holder is not just a normal typical one that can be bought easily from the nearby store. The candle holder is carved with something unique. Almost mysterious. It’s a shape of pattern that took him a while to distinguish it. A shape of dove. A beautiful one.

The lit candle let out a strong, pungent sweet smell which begin to enter their sense as they continue their step. He Tian hand shift to pat Little Mo back when he let out a light cough. The strong smell must have suffocated him a bit.

As they continue to step forward, He Tian realizes the candles is not being mindlessly put down on the floor. It’s being arrange to make some kind of pathway.

He highly doubts this is done by the priest in order to welcome them out of their ‘safe’ room.

It’s obvious that the pathway is not for them.

It’s for ‘Him’.

What does the purpose serve? He Tian doesn’t know yet. He has a lot of question right now. Hopefully the priest holds all the answer for him.

He Tian continue to lead Mo Guan Shan as they make a careful step around the lit candles. Being careful as to not accidently start a fire around this house by their misstep.

It’s tempting in He Tian opinion. Lighting this house on fire. Burn it together with the big tree out there. But he decides to not dwell too much on that evil thought as it might backfire badly for them. 

Following Zi Tao bring them directly to the living room, which most guards are there waiting for them including Priest Hades, who turn around immediately when he noticed their presence.

“Ah. Seem like both of you are here. Perfect,” he said while smiling pleasantly, “Let’s have a brief talk before the midnight strike,” he gestures his hand toward the sofa (which has been moved from its original position) while making his way there too.

He Tian assist Little Mo to take a sit and then he himself sit close right beside him. Linking their fingers. Feel the need to assuring Mo Guan Shan that he still here beside him. Priest Hades barely bat an eye seeing that intimate gesture which in He Tian standpoint, is rather interesting. He always has this kind of stereotype about religious people. They most of the time, strongly view a relationship between same genders as something negative. Some always vocally stating their mind on that matter even till the point of them crossing the line.

Seem like priest Hades know to respect that about them and didn’t comment anything from the very beginning. He appreciates that gesture.

He Tian start to glance around the room. Similar with the hallway, the room is being lit only by the candles that also held the same smell and have the same pattern for the holders.

Then much more intriguing as of any other thing, at the center of the room, a mysterious large circle is being drawn by a white chalk.

Priest Hades must has noticed his lingering gazed on that circle, he begins to speak up, “It’s a magic circle,” he explains. He Tian eyes meet him, “It’s one of the magic circles that I prefer to use in this kind of situation. We often call it as Solomon circle. One of the ancient practices that still being used by our kind in order to fight against those evil entity,” Priest Hades speak calmly.

“How does it work?” He Tian open his mouth. Feeling intrigue.

“The magic circle we used always serves two purpose,” the priest answer, “Often time, we used it to protect the victim from any further harm. As they’re the target, by being inside the magic circle, those evil being can’t cross themselves to further injure the victim. They can’t enter inside as the magic spell being drawn will automatically reject their evil existence. Not only they can’t enter the circle but sometimes the circle will burn them when they try to touch it. Not enough to destroy their entire presence but enough to make them become weaker so that we can finally do what is necessary to condemn them back to the hell, their rightful place,”

Silence surround the room as they all trying to take in the sudden influx of information. Its sound highly fascinating, even almost appear like a fiction. But then again, they have never encountered this kind of situation before in which they have to fight against an evil spirit. So, nothing is impossible right now. He already promises himself to embrace all this absurdity that being thrown at him as long as it will help him to understand everything better.

“And another one?” He Tian ask.

“Another purpose that the circle provide is the one that I plan to use tonight. The one that being drawn,” he gesture his left hand toward the center of the room, “will be used in order to trap the evil entity inside, render him unable to escape anywhere as I begin to spell a specific chant to destroy his existence from this house and, not too far-fetched if I must say, also from this world entirely,”

Another silent surround the room.

“Its sound too easy,” Mo hesitantly speak up for the first time. Voicing out his anxiety. He fidgets around with He Tian finger’s in his hold, unsettled look in his eyes.

“It has been done before,” Priest Hades answer kindly. Eyes soft as he taking in Mo Guan Shan anxious figure, “and with help from all of your guards Mr. He Tian,” he nodded briefly in He Tian direction, “I believe our success rate is high tonight. All the preparation has been done in perfect manner. The candle as you can already see, is a pathway that will lead the evil directly to the trap,” He Tian shift his eyes to the left and yes, he can see now how the candles is end right on the circle.

“At this moment, I have already built a spiritual shield around the house. Successfully trapping ‘him’ far from you Mo Guan Shan,” Little Mo tightened his grip on He Tian’s hand at that comment, “But as we all aware, ‘he’ has taken a strong liking on you and I believe what I have done right now, which is temporarily separating him from you, will make ‘him’ in a state of anger and highly dangerous, where deliberately done by my part,” His eyes meet He Tian as he trying to convey the meaning behind his word.

He Tian frown. Feeling unsure.

“And now, I will repeat again everything about our plan to both of you. I already tell everything to all the guard before. They already know what part they will play tonight,” Priest Hades explain. He Tian only now notice that the guards already leave the room.

Leave only three of them here.

The priest faces begin to shift with sharp concentration, “When the clock strike the midnight time,” he speak up again, “that when all the guard will splash this spice water,” he raise a small bottle for all of them to see, “only on the stated place. Creating a way for the entity to deliberately enter inside the pathway. The candle is a special one. Highly used by us, paranormal investigator in order to enchant those spirit to come out and then trap them at the right place, which in our case right now, the magic circle will serve as the trap place,”

He Tian breathe out quietly as he finally asks the main question, “Then, what do you want for both of us to do, at that time?”

“I believe Mr. He Tian will be right beside me when everything happens,” the priest pauses briefly, eyes flickering up to He Tian and then shift to the figure beside him, “as for Mo Guan Shan, I need for him to stand right in the middle of the circle,” he finished.

Mo Guan Shan jerk harshly in his sit as understanding finally drowning on them.

“You want to used him as a bait!!?” He Tian demands angrily.

Priest Hades stare on him didn’t waver a bit, “Like I already said, the pathway is creating to trap the spirit. We need something strong to ensure that ‘he’ will enter the trap,” he speaks up, unnerve. Like he already anticipated their reaction.

“And your brilliant idea is by having Mo Guan Shan act as the target!? You already know that fucker has try to do a lot of things in order to physically harm him!! What make you think ‘he’ will not try to do more tonight??” He Tian rage. Mo Guan Shan frozen figure beside him feeding more into his fury.

Fuck.

He Tian is fucking disagree with this plan.

Highly disagree with it.

It fucking bullshit. Using Little Mo as a bait. He barely can even stand on his own. He even having a panic attack twice today. Both leave him fucking unconscious.

No.

He will not use Mo Guan Shan as a bait.

Like he can read He Tian’s resolution, Priest Hades speak up determinedly, “You need to understand that we need to end this today while Mo Guan Shan is still conscious enough and didn’t badly harm yet,” He Tian open his mouth to interfere, “please listen to me for a minute Mr. He Tian,” Priest Hades intercept, “I know it sound dangerous, what we’re trying to do. But I’m afraid we can’t delay this any longer. The aura that Mo Guan Shan let out back then inside the room, when we met for the first time, I feel really bad about it,” he shifts uncomfortably.

He Tian mind flash back to the moment where he caught priest Hades startled expression when his eyes fall on Mo Guan Shan.

“‘He’s’ getting strong,” priest Hades emphasize, “In my eyes, I can see his dark energy almost consumes Mo Guan Shan. Conceal almost all his presence,” He Tian throat tightened with that revelation. Remembering priest Hades grave expression back then.

“We need to make sure what we’re doing tonight is successful in getting rid of ‘him’ for good. And I’m truly sorry to say this but anymore hesitation will cost us, gravely,” he stresses out.

But it still doesn’t sound right. Wanting to use Mo Guan Shan as bait.

They can still use another option.

Anything except that.

Anything.

“I-I will do it,”

He Tian head snapped to his left.

“What?” He Tian is taken aback.

He was stunned to the core by Mo Guan Shan agreement.

“I said I will do it,” Little Mo spat.

His eyes have gain some of its fire.

Guan Shan suddenly look resolute.

“You don’t have to do this,” He Tian reassure.

“No. I will do it,” Mo Guan Shan look at him with a strange emotion he could not identify, “I’m fucking tired,” he spat angrily, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes, “I just want to end everything. I just want to go home. Preferably back to our apartment. Of course, before we leave, we need to visit Jackson. And then maybe we can go and see my mom. I miss her so much. Fuck. I even fucking miss those two idiots,” he chuckles wetly.

Both of them know who he’s talking about. Who else if not their best friend, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi.

Yeah. The plan sound great.

If they manage to leave this house after everything end, he maybe can go and help his brother too.

He knows his brother is not helpless but still, he doesn’t want to leave him alone.

He has protected them enough. It’s time for him to repay his brother.

Maybe he even will spare some of his time to visit his father. Wanting to know whether he will wake up or he want to stay asleep forever.

He Tian almost forget that they do have their own normal life that they still need to go through.

“But…” He Tian tried.

“I’m scared. Yes,” Little Mo said, eyes meeting him, “I’m not gonna lie about that. Not anymore. But I’m fucking tired of being scared. I even thought you will not trust me before but turn out I didn’t even give you a chance. I’m the one who make this become this bad by being a wuss about it. No. It’s the truth,” he harshly said when he see He Tian trying to deny that, “I’m the one who making him strong like what he said,” he tilt his face toward priest Hades briefly, “So, I will fucking help to end it myself,” his tone growing calm, yet cold at the same time. Gaining strength slowly but absolutely.

He stops and all of them then turn to He Tian.

Assessing his reaction.

Seeking his agreement.

He observes Mo Guan Shan expression closely.

His face has regained some of its color, not completely better but still healthier than before.

It’s enough for him to make his decision.

“Okay,” he replies after a while.

He can see how priest Hades let out a relief sigh hearing his consent.

“With one condition,” He Tian continue, gaze meeting the priest sharply, “I will stand inside the circle too, with him,”

Priest Hades open his mouth, trying to say something, “Take it or leave it,” He Tian harshly interrupt. Glaring hard on the priest.

“I’m not trying to disagree,” he placates, “It not unusual. It has been done before. Not such a regular occurrence but still the result is good from what I have learn, feasibly, this night too will bring us a good result,” he stands up after that and He Tian gaze automatically shift on the wall, where the clock is located.

They have 15 minutes more before midnight.

“Then, without wasting anymore time, I need both of you ready inside the circle,” Priest hades make a way for them to step forward.

He Tian hand automatically reaching for Mo Guan Shan.

“I already tell all the guard what need to be done and when it needs to be done. I believe all of them are competent enough to not mess it up?” he finishes his word like a question as he seek He Tian’s answer.

He Tian just briefly nodded his assent. All the guards they hired know the consequences if they mess up. So, it rarely occurs. His family do have torture warehouse.

10 more minutes.

Both of them stand right inside the circle. The magic circle is drawn large enough for them to stand beside each other. Linking their hand together tightly.

The plan sound simple, “when the time come, and I will signal it when it happened, I need both of you to leave the house immediately and reach for your car. If you want, you can leave this house immediately and never return. Or maybe you can stay inside the car and after everything is taken care of, you can come inside and collect your thing,”

Both of them look at each other, sharing the same thing in mind, “we will leave immediately,” both of them said almost at the same time. 

He Tian will make sure to get Mo Guan Shan away far from this house. He can come alone another time to collect their thing. Or maybe ask the guard to do that for them. One thing for sure, he will burn down the house and that tree after this. The moment his brain caught this idea inside his head, it just never leaves. He knows he need to done that in order to achieve some degree of satisfaction.

He knows he will never stay here again.

That for sure.

People might argue with him that this house is a gift from his mother but as far as he knows, even she never steps inside this house.

He doesn’t think anyone give a fuck about this house. Seeing by how it gets pass around the family and finally reach under his mother name from his great uncle who, according to his brother, she barely met in her life.

5 more minutes.

He Tian hiss softly when his head throbbing with headache.

Little Mo turn sharply to stare at him, “what’s wrong?” he tugs He Tian’s hand, gaining his attention.

“Nothing,” he replied. Seem like all the lack of sleep finally caught up to him. He blinks his eyes multiple time to fight against the drowsiness.

Mo gaze linger heavily on him.

He Tian leave a chaste kiss in his temple. Trying to dispel his concern. He can survive lack of sleep. Has survive longer before.

He’s not going pass out from this. He’s stronger than that.

“It’s time,” Priest Hades voices manage to snap them out to focus at the thing at hand.

All of their gaze lingers on the open door.

Hearts beating loudly with fear, anxiety and anticipation.

Mo jerk backward in surprised when all of them heard a loud booming sound coming from upstairs.

It sounds exactly like ‘someone’ has forcefully forced the window open till the point it makes the glass shatter and exploded into the room.

Which room?

Obviously THAT ROOM.

At the end of the hallways.

Little Mo breath come out harshly. Like he’s trying to shake himself against the edge of a panic attack, “It’s okay,” He Tian whisper softly, “I’m here. You’re not alone babe,” he shifts and tightened his hold around Mo Guan Shan waist, holding him close.

Another loud trashing sound continue to boom above them.

'Someone' is truly in anger.

He hopes nothing bad happen to the guards upstairs. 

Hopefully the priest gives them something to saved themselves from that evil spirit.

Eerily silent surround the room.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

A sound of footsteps.

Coming directly above them.

All their stare shift upward.

The footstep stops.

Directly above them.

Thud.

Then it moves again.

CLLANGGGG!!!!

More louder piercing sound startled all of them, accompany by a heavy thud right outside the left window beside this room.

All of their attention shift toward the window direction.

“H-help…” a weepy sob coming from outside make them all freeze on the spot, trying to comprehend what the fuck is happening.

The thudding sound they heard just now is heavy.

Like something is being drop down from above.

Shit!

Did one of the guards get bodily haul out of the window from the second floor!?

He Tian instinctively move to step forward, to check what’s going on out there but Mo Guan Shan grab his arm harshly, “No,” he shakes his head vehemently. “Don’t go. It might be a trap.” He hisses sharply.

Instant uncertainty surrounds He Tian immediately.

He stops to consider Little Mo suggestion.

But what if it turns out to be one of the guards? The only reason they’re here is to protect them. But right now, they might accidentally decide to just leave whoever out there to his death.

He Tian eyes meet priest Hades who remained on his spot.

His conflicted expression answers him enough.

What’s happening right now is not part of his plan.

Even he doesn’t know what’s out there.

But he raises his hand, signaling He Tian to not move just yet.

The eerily silent continue to consume the house.

Something is wrong.

Something is very wrong.

“Mr. He… H-help please… it’s h-hurt…” his heart constricts painfully as he recognizes the sobbing voices.

It’s Zi Tao.

“Stay here,” Priest Hades said, “Don’t move,” his eyes linger on the odd device in his hand.

His conflicted expression a few moments ago completely vanish from his face.

His eyes meet He Tian again.

“It’s ‘HIM’ out there,”

CLLANNGGGGGGG!!!!

He Tian bodily shield Mo Guan Shan as the glass window not far away from them shattered from the sudden harsh wind.

His head explode with loud ringing. Making his ear feels disorientated.

All the lit candle inside the room lost it fire by the strong wind.

Making them surround in unpleasant darkness.

A piercing scream next alert them about one thing right this instance….

HE’S ALREADY HERE WITH THEM…!

It happens in an instance.

“NOOO!!!!” He Tian feels how Little Mo almost slip away from him before he realizes what’s going on. The harsh wind trashing inside the room still make him feel bewildered. 

‘Something’ is trying to tug Mo away from He Tian’s hold.

‘Something’ very close to them.

‘HE’ already enters the magic circle.

“GET OUT FROM THERE!!!” Priest Hades shout at their direction. Even in the darkness, He Tian can distinguish how his left hand holding a thick book while his right hand raising a shining cross in their direction. Mouth begin to chant something franticly.

He Tian notice the relentless tug against Mo is getting weaker and he took his chance and swoop both of them away out from the circle.

Both of their body slam and rolling harshly on the floor and only stop when his back meet the wall with a thump. The air leaves out of him from the impact.

He can hear heavily footstep moving toward their direction before someone hand reaching for him and Mo Guan Shan, “Mr. He! You need to leave!” The guards, including Zi Tao, who’s looking unscathed, trying to franticly assist them to stand.

“HE’S MINE!!!”

“LIU WEI IS MINE!!!”

He Tian brain finally catch up that the piercing scream is not just a mindless scream.

“COME TO ME RED HAIR!!!

“YOU’RE MINE!!!”

The piercing scream continue to clash with Priest Hades loud mantra.

“LIU WEI!!!”

“MY BEAUTIFUL LIU WEI!!!”

“YOU’RE MINE!!!” 

“Please Mr. Mo. Mr. He. We need to leave the house,” one of the guards plead them again. Face pale and white. He seems highly distress by the current situation. What with an evil ghost continue to scream right in front of them.

He Tian grab for Mo Guan Shan wrist and tug him away.

As they reaching the door, the evil spirit continues to let out an ear-splitting scream.

“NNOO!!!”

“STTOPP!!!”

“DON’T LEAVE ME ALONEE!!!”

"YOU PROMISE ME!!!"

“LIU WEI!!!”

“PLEASE STOP!!!”

“IT HURT!!!”

He Tian look behind him briefly, eyeing the evil spirit.

Seem like the priest work wonderfully on ‘him’.

Some part of his body is being burn by the invisible fire. Making him writhe and twist in agony.

Mo Guan Shan make a move to look around too but He Tian stops him. Tugging him away and out from the room.

As they reach the front door, He Tian stop immediately, remembering what happen the last time they try to leave the house.

“What?” Mo eyeing him breathlessly. 

“Let’s do this slowly,” sudden understanding showcase in Little Mo expression. He nodded his head hesitantly.

They step out of the door and stop immediately.

Waiting.

Nothing happened.

Mo Guan Shan didn’t suddenly vomit blood from his mouth.

“Fuck. Let’s fucking get out from here,” Both of them run toward He Tian’s car.

The high-pitched screech continues to penetrate the silent house.

But both of them firmly ignore it. 

He Tian open the door for Mo Guan Shan first. Wanting to make sure he enters the car safely.

As he tries to help tightened the seatbelt too, “I get it. Just drive the car,” Little Mo urge harshly. Desperation obvious in his voices.

“Okay” he closes the door with a loud slam. Nod his head toward the guards who patiently waiting for them. Some plan to stay behind and help with the clean up while some will follow him from behind with another car.

As He Tian begin to drive away, the scream from inside the house has stop.

“He’s gone,” Mo Guan Shan whispered softly.

“What?” He Tian speed up his car. Wanting the house to finally disappear from his sight ultimately. He doesn’t even want to caught it sight from the side mirror.

“I can feel it,” He Tian meet Little Mo gaze briefly before his focus on the road again, “He’s gone,” he stresses out.

“Okay,” He Tian nodded his head slowly, “Good,”

“Fuck. He’s gone,” Little Mo repeat softly, sound almost disbelieve.

“Yeah Babe. He’s gone,” He Tian encourage, “He will never bother you again,”

“Fucking finally,” Mo Guan Shan groan as he bodily sag with relief.

He Tian continue to speed up. Body still tenses with concentration. Relief still didn’t enter his system fully just yet.

Not until he ensures Mo Guan Shan is far away from that stupid house.

His phone let out a loud Bing signaling a message from someone.

He reaches his pocket to read it carefully while driving.

The message is from his father.

_I already take care of everything here with your brother._

_You can come back home, My younger son._

He Tian chuckle in disbelieve after reading the message.

“Who’s that?” Mo ask curiously after seeing his reaction.

“Someone who just come back to the land of living,” He Tian answer lightly.

“Your father?!” Mo Guan Shan demand.

“Yup. I think it’s him, a dangerous bomb has 'wake up' that He Cheng mention last time,”

“Then, we can go back home?” Little Mo ask expectantly.

He Tian reach for his hand and Guan Shan instantly join their finger together.

“Yeah,” he answered, “Let’s go back home,”

The piercing scream still ringing inside his head.

He know it will took them awhile to forget that happen inside that house.

He can already feel countless sleepless night happen in the near future.

Disturb by continuous nightmare.

It will took awhile for them to feel normal again.

But at least, they will do it together.

** _ `The end` _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I can't believe it!!! Here it is!!! The ending!! Finally!!!  
I can't believe i can finally end this story today!!! 
> 
> I'm truly sorry to all of you who wait for me to update for such a long time.  
Lack of personal time plus with the sudden writer's block really affect me badly.  
I don't think i suit to write multiple chapter story.  
I don't have that much talent to do that and I will make sure to stop myself to write one in the future. Maybe i will focus more on one shot. 
> 
> How it's? The last chapter? Happy ending is my kink so tadah!!!  
Drop your comments if you have anything to say about this chapter. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> And i think this is a goodbye from me.   
Thank you for all of you who patiently stay with me from the very first chapter. Since this is the first fanfic of my life, it leave such a huge impact for me. All the nice comments and the kudos I receives truly inspire me to write more and more till the point i already have almost 6 story in my work. Wow. I still cant believe that.
> 
> Thank you everyone. Please take care of your health.
> 
> ByeBye from me, Taetaebaby96.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I have read a lots of fanfics in my life. That what i'm doing whenever I have free time. But this is my first time writing a fanfics. I'm currently obsess with HeTianxMoGuanShan pair. So my desire to write something about them suddenly arise. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Comment if you have something to tell me. And sorry. English is not my first language. I'm truly sorry for the bad grammar and stuctures. Hope you guys can forgive my constant mistake. I will try my best to improve. Thank you.


End file.
